


Fathoms Below

by auryn991



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Gender/Sexbent Disney - Ripushko, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auryn991/pseuds/auryn991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genderbent retelling of the classic Disney movie. What would happen if Princess Ariel were really Prince Averil, youngest son of the King of the Sea? Could a sixteen-year-old rebel merman go up against family and foe to earn the love of a headstrong and beautiful human princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter One: Discoveries

 

The breezes that blew across the seas were a great relief to many, as the heat of summer covered the earth. Sweethearts and families with children traveled as far and as long as they needed to, hoping to reach the seaside with its cool breezes and clear waters. Here a young child selected pretty shells from the thick sand, bunching up her apron to hold them all. There, a pair of sisters splashed water in one another’s faces, squealing with delight. An older woman sighed dramatically as she allowed her young servant to fan her, sending the sweet scent of roses from her perfume into the passing breeze.

Miles away, far out into such distant ocean that few land-dwellers had ever seen it, that rose scent caught the attention of a most peculiar person.

Averil sat up the moment he smelled something interesting. That particular scent, it didn’t exist in the ocean. It was sweet, but not sweet like candy. His flaming red hair blew in the breeze as he documented the smell, hoping he might find its source at a later time. The ends of his long turquoise tail curled ever so slightly, betraying his delight. 

Slowly, he lay back down on the large rock he had chosen as a perch, placing his hands behind his head, watching lazily as the clouds above twisted and puffed in the wind.

“Did you smell that?” he asked aloud, turning to glance at his companion. At the base of his rock, a bright yellow fish striped with blue poked its head out of the water, shaking its head. A coral-colored bag sat on the rock, bulging with mysterious contents.

“I never get to smell anything fun,” the fish whined, prompting a chuckle from the young merman who relaxed above him. 

A smile spread across Averil’s face.

“You never stay still long enough to notice when the good smells are around,” he replied casually. “You worry too much, Flounder. No one’s gonna catch us.”

The waters below lapped more vigorously against the rock as the offended Flounder crossed his fins. 

“You say that every time,” he said, his gaze darting around like dragonflies on a pond, searching almost frantically for any sign of having been followed. “Can we go home soon?”

Averil sighed, sitting up and scratching lazily at his messy red hair.

“Scuttle should be here soon, just be patient,” he said, his eyes traveling to and fro beneath the clouds. His seagull friend was not usually quite so difficult to track down, there must have been something interesting going on somewhere. Either that or he was lost again.

Averil understood Flounder’s frustration. He was just the worrying type. He liked the surface as much as Averil did, but he could never stop fussing long enough to really appreciate it. He was such a guppy.

Just as he was about to give up, Averil spotted a dark speck in the sky, headed their way. He grinned and raised hand, waving it in the air so that Scuttle could see where they were. 

“See? I told you so,” he snickered at Flounder. In one graceful motion, the young merman used his powerful tail to flip himself off the rock, diving back into the refreshing waters. When he resurfaced, there was a ruffle-feathered seagull perched on the rock, staring at him. 

“Scuttle, check this out,” Averil said, jumping right in. He didn’t have much time, plus he was excited to show off his treasures. He dug around in the pink bag, removing at long last a strange shiny object. It was long, maybe a little longer than Averil’s handspan, and thin. One end was all one piece, but the other end had been twisted into three different pointy bits. Scuttle’s eyes went wide as he snatched it out of Averil’s hands. 

“I haven’t seen one of these babies in a very long time,” he guffawed, his feathers all pointing up at odd angles. He tapped the object against the rock, producing a slight ringing sound that sent shivers up Averil’s spine.

“What is it?” Averil breathed, his eyes transfixed on the shiny mystery object.

The seagull leaned back on his webbed feet, holding the object out for display.

“It’s a _dinglehopper_ ,” he said dramatically. Averil and Flounder both went bright-eyed with excitement.

“Humans use’em to straighten out their hair, you know,” Scuttle continued, strutting round in a small circle. He raised the three-pointed end and twirled it around in his crown feathers, poofing them up spectacularly. Flounder chose not to mention the few feathers that fell free of Scuttle’s head completely.

“Seems odd,” Averil commented. He reached out and took the dinglehopper back, turning it over and over in his hands, examining it for the umpteenth time. Scuttle, meanwhile, busied himself taking his own look into Averil’s treasure bag. He emerged holding the only other new discovery.

It was a strange brown curved thing, large as a starfish on one end, but it shrunk narrower and narrower as it went on until it was no larger than the tip of Averil’s little finger. It looked like some kind of scooper, but it wasn’t hollowed out on the large end. Averil and Flounder had marveled over it for quite some time, with no grand ideas as to its purpose.

Scuttle waved it around emphatically.

“Now this is rare, this is very very unusual,” he said matter-of-factly. “A genuine snarfblack like this is hard to come by.”

“Snarfblack?” Averil repeated, raising his brows. “What does it do?”

He and Flounder leaned in closer to look as Scuttle explained.

“Well you see, this goes back to the time when humans used to be so boring that all they thought to do was just sit around and stare at each other,” Scuttle lectured. Flounder and Averil exchanged doubtful glances, but they let the seagull continue.

“So they invented this here snarfblack to make beautiful music!” Scuttle declared. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

He raised the smaller end of the snarfblack to his beak and went to blow through it, but the silly bird wasn’t smart enough to inhale first. He wound up inhaling whatever was inside the snarfblack, which looked like thick, black steam. Scuttle coughed and choked, earning some well-deserved laughs from him companions.

Good-natured as he was, Averil couldn’t just watch the poor guy suffer. Chuckling to himself, he leaned forward and patted Scuttle on the back, helping him clear his lungs of the gunk. When he had stopped spluttering and coughing, Scuttle flopped to the ground and just wheezed helplessly.

Flounder couldn’t for the life of him contain his giggles.

“You okay, Scuttle?” Averil asked, unable to keep himself from grinning as well. 

The seagull couldn’t quite muster a reply, but he held out a wing and formed his feathers into a thumbs-up.

Reassured of his friend’s safety, Averil sank down in the water until only his shoulders and neck were visible. He stretched out his tail, maneuvering onto his back so that he could float in the water with the edge of the rock as a pillow. He continued turning the dinglehopper around in one hand, just fiddling with it absentmindedly as he stared at the endless sky above them. The clouds were beginning to thin out, spreading themselves flat like a coral fan. Though it was still afternoon, the sun was beginning to drift off toward the west. Averil sighed, thinking that if he didn’t get home soon, his father was going to have some serious words for him.

King Triton ruled over all the seas, but the surface world was beyond his control. Humans were alien to him, vicious monsters that inhabited horror stories. Averil’s own mother, the late Queen, had fallen to the humans’ destructive nature. That being as it was, it only made sense that the Sea King would be so mistrustful of the world above. However, that meant very little when it come to the youngest of his sons.

Averil was not only the youngest of the princes, but also the most curious and adventurous. He was always looking for some new scrape to get into. The palace staff always laughed and blamed it on his bright red hair. He looks just like the Queen, they all whispered to themselves. Must have gotten her free spirit. Averil found the surface world fascinating, no matter what his father thought.

 _Thank Poseidon I’m not the crown prince,_ Averil thought to himself wryly, watching the clouds slowly dissipate in the stronger wind. _Or this would be a whole lot harder._

He sighed slowly,  trying to let out all of his dark thoughts. He spent most of his days and nights at the sea palace, being overshadowed constantly by his condescending father and older brothers. This was the surface. His father couldn’t bother him here.

A beat.

Averil shot up, his eyes wider than ever before. All of the color had drained from his face, and he didn’t even appear to notice when his tail awkwardly splashed back into the water, sending sprinkles at both Scuttle and Flounder in the process. 

“The crown prince,” he whispered, nearly too shocked to move. “The coronation ceremony. My father is going to _kill me._ ”

Flounder’s jaw hit the water. Averil snatched his treasure bag, stuffing the snarfblack and dinglehopper back into it, as securely as he could when moving so quickly. Both merman and fish moved so fast they were but blurs on the horizon.

“See you later, Scuttle!” Averil called over his shoulder, before diving down into the waters that were his home.

“We are in so much trouble,” Flounder fretted.

“Shut up and _swim_ ,” Averil answered gruffly, his tail aching with the effort of swimming so quickly. It took all of his willpower not to speed up even faster, leaving Flounder in the bubbles. He was tempted to leave him, but Averil knew that later he would be grateful for his friend’s company. The Sea King was a formidable man, but it was always a little bit better if you weren’t the only poor schmuck standing in front of him. 

 _Please don’t let me have ruined it,_ Averil prayed silently as he swam. _Not again. Not this time. Please._

* * *

 

“I don’t know what else to do with you, young man." 

Averil flinched at the tone in his father’s voice. He could feel Flounder trembling behind him, that great lump of useless. Oh sure, he was a great support system.

“Dad, I’m sorry, I just-”

King Triton silenced his youngest son with a single look. He towered over him, his broad and muscled torso just daring him to say another word. Averil dropped his gaze to the sea floor, his face flushed with shame. He knew just how hot water he was in. 

“This ceremony was the most important event of your brother’s life,” King Triton intoned, stretching out an arm to indicate his oldest son. The newly appointed Crown Prince Arren, eldest son of the great Sea King, hovered next to the throne, his expression as dark as his father’s. He resembled Triton in physique, but for his blonde hair, which he kept shorn neatly just below his ears, his carefully trimmed beard, and his goldenrod-hued tail. He wore a gold circlet, to signify his rank as crown prince. His beady eyes were narrowed in anger. 

“Well, until he actually gets crowned King,” Averil muttered, which earned him a glare from both his father and brother simultaneously. 

Arren leaned forward.

“So what was so important that you had to miss the coronation, little brother?” he asked icily. “It must have been something very _special_." 

Though his heart was beating so loud he thought his brother could probably hear it, Averil managed to calm his breathing. Without looking up, he answered as smoothly as he could.

“I was trying to finish my official gift to the Crown Prince, Father,” Averil said apologetically. “I must have lost track of the time.”

He reached into his treasure bag, extracting an exquisitely carved coral flute. It wasn’t entirely a lie- the flute _was_ supposed to be his gift to Arren. It was just supposed to be given to him that morning, at the ceremony. Averil had finished making it a week ago.

Arren eyed the flute suspiciously, but when Averil offered it to him, he accepted it with a gruff nod.

King Triton, too, looked unsatisfied with Averil’s answer, but he had no proof, and no reason to ask for more information.

“This is good work,” Arren observed, turning the coral flute over in his hands, no doubt searching for some sign that it was a fake, or a ploy. A maker’s mark, maybe. Anything to prove that Averil might be lying. Unfortunately, he found nothing.

“I’m glad you like it, brother,” Averil replied cautiously. He turned his gaze back to the King.

“May I go now?” he asked testily. “I think I have some other brothers to apologize to.”

The Sea King exchanged a glance with his oldest son, then nodded.

“Do not let it happen again,” King Triton warned. “This is your last chance.”

Taking note of the warning, Averil nodded, and got out of there as swiftly as he could. He reached the outer corridor and let out a long sigh of relief. Flounder, his silent shadow, copied the action.

 

“I thought we were dead,” Flounder mumbled, still shaking a bit.

“ _You_ thought so?” Averil accused. “I’m the one who would have been shark bait.”

This line of banter continued nearly all the way to Averil’s room, which he shared with not one, but _all_ of his brothers. That, of course, meant that the moment he floated inside, he was accosted with no mercy.

The blue-green coral walls spun as Averil felt himself being immediately tackled to the floor.

“What the shellfish, Averil?”

“The _coronation_ ceremony, really?”

“I knew you weren’t the sharpest, but to miss _that-_ ”

“Guys!” Averil hollered, desperate for fresh water. It was hard to breathe with that many people piled on top of you. Especially when half of them were twice your size. For the thousandth time, Averil cursed being one of the only mermen in his family not to be blessed with the mer-hunk gene.

Slowly, Averil’s brothers backed off, but none of them ceased their questioning. It took two more yells to get them to stop all talking at once.

“Yes, I know, I screwed up,” Averil sighed, exasperated. He flopped onto his bed, dropping his treasure bag on the floor, and buried his face unceremoniously in his pillow.

“That’s putting it lightly,” came the dry voice of his brother Amery from the next bed over. Amery was the fourth of the brothers, younger twin of Antony, the third (though they looked little alike). Bookish and unsociable, Amery had no interest in most family politicking, and was generally content to remain alone to read. His tail was a dark russet red hue, which paired nicely with his short, sandy hair.

“Oh, shut it,” Averil snapped, rolling over so he could face the masses. They all stared at him, every single one but Amery (he was multitasking, a book in one hand).

Allan, the deep blue-tailed second oldest, simply frowned at his younger brother. He was unimpressed with Averil’s behavior, but was too kindhearted to truly scold him. Allan was usually the gentle calm that helped to counter Arren’s temperamental dispostion. He also happened to be a physical dead ringer for the Sea King, but for his long hair being auburn rather than white.

Antony, the third brother and elder twin to Amery, looked discomforted. His deep orange tail flicked back and forth nervously, and he had his arms crossed over his barrel chest to keep from fidgeting. His curly red-gold locks shielded his eyes, making him hard to read. Like Amery, Antony wasn’t the type to get involved with family politics. He was the good-natured sort, with a simple mind which lent itself better to completing tasks than contemplating them.

Ansel, the fifth, and Alec, the sixth, both struggled not to outright laugh at their youngest brother. Ansel was the trickster who lived to watch other people be chastised. Half the time that was his motivation to play tricks, as he had just enough dashing good looks to never be suspect. Ansel could charm his way out of anything, and his wavy black hair and smoldering brown eyes made him the perfect liar. His pale yellow tail drifted back and forth slowly as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

Alec, too, fought to hide his amusement, but he was also the first one to offer any kindness. He reached out and placed a rough hand on Averil’s shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it, bro,” he advised, flipping his long brown bangs out of his eyes. For all he complained of them, everyone knew Alec loved his bangs. Just as much as he loved the unseemly rattail he wore at the base of his skull, and the earring in his right ear. He was a rebel from the top of his head to the tip of his olive-green tail. Alec was the closest in both age and love to the youngest, a fact for which Averil was grateful. Without Alec, he would have been a much more miserable prince.

“Dad will get over it eventually,” Allan added calmly. “But I suggest you do some serious groveling when Arren gets in here. He was livid.”

“I’m sure he was,” Averil replied, rolling his eyes. “Just like every other day.” 

“Averil,” Allan reprimanded with a sigh. “You may not get along, but you still owe Arren your respect. As Crown Prince-”

Averil cut him off with a desperate growl.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s the Crown Prince, we know already!” he snarled, restlessly running his fingers through his hair. “Can’t he just leave the rest of us alone? It’s _his_ problem, not mine!”

The suddenly silent room regarded Averil with a mixture of sympathy and quiet awe. While he wasn’t the loudest of the bunch (that title fell easily to Alec), Averil was the most bluntly outspoken. He was never afraid to say what he felt, regardless of consequence. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Averil sank back onto his bed, scowling. He knew he was being unfair, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had known how important the coronation ceremony was to his family. He hadn’t meant to forget about it, it was an accident. They were all acting like he did it on purpose, though.

 _They act like I go out of my way trying to find ways to screw up,_ he thought angrily. Truly, that concern was more valid with either Ansel or Alec than with Averil. Ansel would have thought missing the coronation was funny. Alec would have skipped because he didn’t _want_ to be there, and made a big fuss about it. Yet it was Averil who got the brunt of the family’s displeasure.

Bubbles drifted round the room as the brothers carefully dissipated. From the look on Averil’s face, this wasn’t the moment to push him. Amery returned to his book. Ansel floated lazily back to his own bed, grabbing a magazine from under his pillow. Alec poked Antony in the side out of boredom, starting a playful wrestling match between them. Soon they were nothing but an olive and orange blur.

Slowly, Allan lowered himself onto Averil’s bed. At first he said nothing, but the frequent mediator was experienced enough to know how to deal with each of his brothers. King Triton himself said that it would be a sad day if Allan ever left Atlantica, and advised Arren often to listen to his closest brother’s counsel. He was very wise, even at such a young age.

“Averil,” Allan said quietly, his auburn locks settling loosely across his shoulders, just as Triton’s did. “You didn’t intend to miss the ceremony today, did you.”

For all it was phrased as a question, it wasn’t. Both mermen knew it.

Averil sighed.

“You know you can’t keep up like this,” Allan continued softly. He reached over and laid a heavy hand on Averil’s shoulder. The youngest merprince tried to jerk himself out of Allan’s hold, but the elder’s grip was strong.

Averil was compelled to turn, meeting his brother’s eyes. His calm blue gaze was firm, but not harsh.

“No one expects perfection from you,” Allan said seriously. “But you’re sixteen years old. That’s old enough to behave like a true prince of Atlantica. That means no missing ceremonies, no forgetting the rules.”

Averil’s face flushed red as he listened.

“I didn’t ask to be a prince,” Averil muttered, his voice nearly lost in his pillow.

“No, you didn’t,” Allan conceded. “But then, none of us did. Arren didn’t ask to be Crown Prince either. We all have our roles to fulfill, whether we want them or not, and that includes you.”

When Averil continued to scowl at his pillow, Allan gave up. There would be no getting through to him while he was still so upset. It was all about saying what you could before he decided to shut you out.

“Think about it,” Allan advised. He turned and flicked his tail, wandering off to go try his luck with Antony, who now held Alec in a merciless headlock. Time to break it up before Alec’s rapidly reddening face exploded.

Averil watched his brothers out of the corner of his eye. Every one of them overshadowed him, it was the curse of being the youngest. Still, not one of them knew about his frequent trips to the surface. That was one secret that the young merprince had managed to keep all for himself. It was his refuge, the one place where he felt truly comfortable. The warmth of the sun and the expanse of the open sky took away all of his worries. When he lay on that rock, soaking in the sunlight, he was free.

At least there was one good thing to remember about that day. Averil smiled to himself, glancing down at his treasure bag that lay on the floor. He knew just what to do with his new discoveries.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Two: Rescue

 

The hours before dinner were tense. Dinner itself was ten times worse. Averil could feel every one of his family members surreptitiously staring at him, as if he couldn’t feel their condescension anyway. King Triton said nothing to his youngest son, speaking only to his right-hand crab, Sebastien, and the two eldest princes. That was no surprise.

Generally speaking, Triton wasn’t the most talkative of mermen, and when it came to his sons, he was even more silent. Since the death of the Queen, the King’s heart had been cold, and the young princes felt that freeze up close. As Averil was the most similar to Queen Athena in looks and personality, it was his relationship with his father that had suffered the most.

Triton bonded well with his eldest sons, who had been old enough to truly understand the tragedy of their mother’s death. Arren and Allan were enough like Triton that they understood one another easily. Antony and Amery were more different, but they didn’t seem to mind. Amery didn’t want to be close to anyone in the first place, and Antony understood that his glass-half-full mentality reminded them all of Queen Athena. It was something he had come to terms with, in a way that Averil had not.

Ansel, Alec, and Averil were the outcasts, the youngest, and farthest from their father’s supposedly loving gaze. Ansel chose to spend his time playing jokes and pranks. He laughed it all off, preferring to make his own happiness in the void family bonding had left. To the naked eye, Ansel didn’t require firm parenting, and was fine on his own.

Alec was the rebellious delinquent child. He was hauled up before Triton more than any of them, for a variety of reasons. Triton had more than once threatened to disown him. Yet he never did, and Alec never stopped his misbehavior. Averil suspected that Alec caused such trouble purely for the purpose of capturing his father’s attention, but no force in the sea could convince Alec to admit it.

That left Averil, the daydreamer, the adventurer, the questioner. He rarely went out of his way to earn his father’s wrath, the way Alec and Ansel did, but the behavior of his two closest brothers had cast a shadow on Averil as well. Small things, like being late to dinner or asking why they couldn’t go to the surface, wore on Triton’s patience. It didn’t help that Averil was only sixteen. No father takes his son seriously at sixteen, especially not a single father with six other children and a kingdom to rule besides.

Averil would have been content to be ignored, but alas, it was not to be. Crown Prince Arren kept the watchful eye on his brothers that his father could not spare. Sometimes it was like having two fathers.

The dinner hour passed in near-silence. Averil’s hands were fidgety, tapping restlessly on the coral table. It earned him enough glares to assure that when he asked to leave the table, release was granted immediately.

Hoping to get out of the palace before any of his brothers had the chance to ask where he was going, Averil swam at top speed back to their room. He grabbed his treasure bag out from under his bed and took off, out the window and into the dark, open sea.

The water got cooler the further he drifted from home, but Averil didn’t mind. He was headed for his grotto, which felt more like home anyway.

“Flounder,” Averil called softly as he approached the grotto’s entrance, and was pleased to see the small striped fish appear from the tall seaweed surrounding the large coral lump that covered the grotto.

“Took you long enough,” Flounder grumbled, but the smile on his face gave him away. Averil ignored the jab, and reached for the large stone that blocked the grotto entrance. He pulled it back, leaving just enough room from Flounder to get by, then zipped inside as quickly as he could before the stone fell back into place.

The grotto was a small cavity in the coral and stone that covered the sea floor. It had coral on most of its sides, growing in convenient ebbs that provided shelving for all of Averil’s treasures. Averil and Flounder had painstakingly moved the large stone to hide the entrance, and since then, the grotto had served as their secret clubhouse. No one beyond the two of them knew it even existed.

The natural shelves were covered in treasures and rescued items that Averil had collected over time. Many of them he had never seen before, and had needed some explanation from Scuttle. Thingamabobs and doohickeys, whatchamajigs, gadgets, gizmos- Averil had it all. Blue and white patterns danced across the walls and floor, reflecting the moonlight that shone down through the small opening that served as the grotto’s skylight.

Grinning triumphantly, Averil drew the snarfblack and the dinglehopper from his treasure bag, placing them carefully on the shelf next to his most recently acquired whatchamacallit.

“Another salvage mission, perfectly executed,” he declared, admiring his collection. “I tell you what, Flounder, I could start a museum with all this stuff if my father wouldn’t have me executed for collecting it all in the first place.”

“You got that right,” Flounder replied. He let out a sigh, and sank down to rest on the large rock that jutted out in the grotto’s center, providing a place to sit.

“Hey Averil?” he asked tentatively, as the young merman pondered his next move.

“Yeah?” Averil answered quietly.

“Do you think your dad’s ever going to understand why you collect all this stuff?”

The little fish’s voice was hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure he should ask such a loaded question. Truth be told, Averil didn’t entirely appreciate it, but this was his friend. Flounder had stood by him when no one else did, and he at least deserved an answer.

Averil shrugged.

“I doubt it,” he said.

A loud crashing sound from behind Averil interrupted and caused both merman and fish to jump almost out of their scales. Averil whipped around to find none other than his father’s major domo, the stuffy and uptight crustacean Sebastien. One of his many legs was caught in a doohickey trap, which seemed to have dragged him off the shelf that lay just above. The shelf’s contents had followed, covering the little crab with a pile of Averil’s collectables. His eyes were narrowed in disdain.

Pushed to his limit that day, the ordinarily even-tempered Averil promptly lost his composure. He scooped the crab off the ground in a single motion, bringing him close to his face. He made no effort to be gentle about it, either.

“What are you doing here, Sebastien?” Averil growled, in no mood to be pleasant.

Sebastien eyed the room, clearly beyond comprehending what he was seeing. He seemed too frustrated to even form a coherent sentence at first.

“Prince Averil, you- this- what is all of this nonsense?!” Sebastien demanded.

“This is my collection,” Averil answered coolly. His free hand curled into a fist.

“If your father knew about this-” the crab began.

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?” Flounder fretted.

“You _can’t tell him_ ,” Averil said, his tone deadly serious. “Not my father, not my brothers, not _anyone_ , you hear?”

Sebastien matched Averil’s angered expression with one of his own.

“If you think, young man, that I would keep secrets from His Majesty, then you are sorely-”

“Sebastien, come on!” Averil argued desperately. “You have to understand! I-”

All three of them froze as a dark shadow passed over the skylight, temporarily plunging the grotto into darkness. Averil looked up, and saw only a vague shape from what looked like the distant surface. In the sudden silence, he heard a _boom_ and a _crackle_ sound. Then again, _boom, crackle._

“Whoa,” Flounder whispered. “What is it?”

“Don’t know,” Averil replied, awed.

All argument forgotten, Averil dropped Sebastien to the floor and raced for the entrance stone. He shoved it aside as quickly as he could, searching overhead for that shadowy shape. Flounder right behind him, the young merman swam rapidly for the surface. He ignored Sebastien’s desperate calls for him to come back.

The moment he hit the surface, Averil shook out his dripping hair so he could see. The _boom_ and _crackle_ got louder, the sound leading Averil to his quarry.

The starry night sky lit up at the sound of the _boom_ , bright colors exploding in the air like the lightning during a storm. Averil was the only one in his family to have ever seen the lightning. This, however, was much more interesting.

The lights illuminated the dark shape, a large ship sailing across the water. It was big, larger than many of the shipwrecks Averil had scoured for treasures. He had never seen one all in one piece before. His eyes wide, Averil was so amazed that he didn’t even hear Sebastien calling him back again.

Averil dove into the water, skipping through the waves as the dolphins did, swimming in for a closer look. As he approached the ship, he noticed that its sides were covered in extra beams, which could provide a man handholds, were he strong enough. There was also a hole, just below the deck railing.

The temptation was too much. Even knowing that he risked death, Averil couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He got as close as he could to the ship’s broad starboard side, and carefully worked his way up the side, using his arms to pull himself up. The beams were slippery with water and algae, but it wasn’t so bad. He only slipped once.

As carefully as he could manage, Averil folded his tail onto the second-highest beam, which gave him a perch to look through the hole at the ship’s deck. No sooner had he become situated, though, when a sound from above startled him.

A dark-haired human _girl_ appeared at the railing, making Averil’s face go white with shock. He had never seen a human so close before, let alone a girl. Any moment she was going to see him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might fail. Quickly, he had to get back to the water. But any motion and she would definitely see him!

Trapped, Averil just held as still as possible, praying to Poseidon that she would not see him.

Fortune was on his side. The lady seemed as distracted as could be, staring out into the open ocean. Under her breath, she hummed softly, as the wind blew through her long black hair. Her eyes were the same pale blue as the sky in the daytime. She wore all white, a long covering that hid her legs from view. Her voice was low for a female, a distinct contralto. She sang no words, only hummed a lyricless tune in a repetitive pattern. She started with an F, then drifted through G and A, followed by a surprising low C. She always seemed to lose it after that, trailing off into silence, only to begin again moments later at the beginning again. Averil wondered if she was aware of the sound she made at all. Her eyes were locked on the distant ocean, watching the waves rise and fall.

He couldn’t look away, not if he’d tried.

Her skin was pale as ivory, her hair soaking in the blue-white moonlight. She rested her arms against the railing, propping up her head on one hand.

Averil felt like he couldn’t breathe. Suddenly a second person joined the lady, blocking Averil’s view and interrupting her song. He was an older gentleman, dressed in all black.

“Please, Princess Erryn, you must go belowdeck,” the man whined. “It is not appropriate for a young lady to wander about the deck like this!”

The girl sighed.

“You know how I feel about being appropriate, Grimsby,” she said, her low, musical voice ringing through the air, though she spoke rather softly. “I refuse to spend our entire voyage sitting in my cabin being bored. We’re nearly home anyway, what does it matter?”

The old man- Grimsby –sniffed.

“All the more reason for you to return below, my lady,” he insisted. “You must pack your things.”

“I’m already packed,” Erryn answered. The wind from the sea picked up, blowing her lovely hair into disarray.

“But my lady, if you do not follow the rules of decorum, you will never find an eligible suitor!”

With a dramatic sigh, the princess tore herself from the ship’s rail, grumbling about servants who didn’t mind their own business. Droplets appeared on the deck as rain began to fall from overhead.

“I don’t _care_ about suitors,” the princess half-shouted, dragging her servant away to talk with him more privately.

Averil inhaled sharply, with half a mind to call out, but the ship bucked in the rising waves. The momentary lapse of judgment vanished, and the young merprince clapped a hand over his own mouth.

He had almost called out to her that she should stay. He had almost _spoken_ to a _human._ His father would kill him if he knew, as would any of his brothers. It was ridiculous. This whole _situation_ was ridiculous. But somehow, Averil couldn’t bring himself to look at that girl as the murderous villain humans were portrayed to be in the merworld. She was beautiful, and her voice was as good as any siren he had ever met. Surely this beautiful human princess was the epitome of all things good in the world.

 

_CRRRRACK_.

 

The booming and crackling of the colored lightning above the ship was nothing compared to the very real lightning that suddenly flickered through the sky overhead. The clouds had formed a dark gray swirling mass above them, dropping rain and lightning on the ill-prepared sailors. The sea began to churn faster and higher, waves now reaching as high as Averil’s perch.

_“Hurricane a’comin!”_ came the cry from the lookout’s nest, high above the deck.

Immediately, the ship’s deck was plunged into chaos. Men in striped shirts ran every which way, grabbing ropes and pulling them tighter. Averil searched for a better handhold in the shrieking wind, but saw none. He pressed himself tightly against the ship’s side. Hitting the water at this distance would be painful.

_“Protect the princess!”_ someone on deck shouted. Averil tried to catch sight of her, but he saw only men. The rain picked up, making it difficult to see in any direction. The waves rolled higher and higher. Averil fought to hold on, but he could definitely feel his hold slipping.

Lightning crackled once more, a harsh sound that made Averil’s hair stand on end. Light flared above him.

When he looked up, Averil saw that the large white mass on top of the ship, the one that caught the wind for them to sail with, had been engulfed in some glowing orange expanse. It grew, eating the white thing, then moved on to the deck itself. Suddenly Averil was warm, warmer than he ever wanted to be. His scales and skin felt dry, even in all the rain. Something about that orange mass was not right.

The orange moved closer and closer. It flickered at the edges, like lightning, sending heat everywhere it went. Soon, Averil would have to jump, lest the orange mass reach him.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than the entire ship jolted forcefully, having collided with something. Averil’s hold gave out, and he knew he had only seconds to get out of there before he fell. Instead of letting himself fall uncontrollably, Averil used his powerful tail propel himself into a dive, hitting the water arms first. It hurt, as he predicted, but the rushing cool water felt fantastic against his heated skin. His lungs, too, thanked him for the fresh water to breathe. Air didn’t hurt merpeople, but it wasn’t as comfortable as water.

Averil resurfaced quickly, eyes darting around. The ship had become lodged against a large jetty rock, a sharp, jagged thing that protruded from the ocean like a spear. The ship’s crew were mostly in the water, having been thrown overboard on impact, as Averil had been. The orange mass covered the entire deck, glowing like the sun.

_“The princess!”_ someone shouted from a small lifeboat.

_“She’s lost!”_ a second voice answered from the water. _“No way she survived!”_

The roar of the storm ate their voices, as Averil swam desperately through the wreckage and debris that littered the waves. He saw no sign of the princess, and wondered if she had, indeed, been lost to the storm.

Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of white caught Averil’s attention. It was the white dress of the princess. She clung to a piece of drifting debris, but quickly sank beneath the waves.

Without hesitation, Averil dove after her. He moved swiftly beneath her, hooking his arm around her waist, swimming hard for the surface. He broke through, searching for any sign of the ship’s crew. He saw only wreckage in every direction.

_Land_ , he thought frantically. _I’ve got to get her to land._

His turquoise tail whipping hard through the swirling seawater, Averil set off in the direction of the closest land he could think of. He had seen it only once before, at a distance, when looking for Scuttle. He only prayed that he could find it again.

_Hang on, princess._

 

* * *

 

 

It was a long, hard swim, even for a merman who wasn’t burdened with the weight of an extra unconscious person. Still, no one could say that Averil was anything less than determined. After locating both Flounder and (to his surprise) Sebastien, Averil had managed to get the human princess to the shore. Still, her unconscious state worried him.

He laid her down in the soft sand as gently as he could, but with his tail on land, it was still a quite clumsy. Sebastien and Flounder watched from the water with bated breath, as the sun began to rise in the distance.

“Is she dead?” Flounder asked nervously.

Averil peered closely at his comatose companion.

“I don’t _think_ so,” he said hesitantly,  “-but I don’t know how to tell for sure.”

Her skin was pale, but not cold to the touch. She was warm. That was good, right? For humans? Weren’t they supposed to be warm?

Averil reached forward and brushed her long black hair out of her face. As he did so, he felt a slight puff of air against his wrist. Quickly he leaned closer to her mouth, and found that what he had felt was indeed her breath.

“She’s breathing,” he said, relieved.

“Good for you,” grumbled Sebastien. “Now let’s go home before the king decides that we are all dead.”

“Hang on a minute, will you?” Averil growled. “I want to get a good look.”

His eyes were transfixed by her beauty. In the glow of the rising sun, she looked almost peaceful, for all she had nearly drowned in a shipwreck. Her clothes were a mess, and her hair looked like seaweed...but she was beautiful. Averil wished she were awake, so she would hum that song again. The one she couldn’t finish.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Averil was humming the song as he remembered it, softly, the way she did. F, G, A, C.

Singing was one of those skills you didn’t tend to talk about much in a family full of boys. If his brothers knew how good Averil’s voice really was, they would never let him hear the end of it. Not only that, but his voice was high, more melodic than most mermen, and therefore a prime target for brotherly jokes. So while Averil did enjoy singing, he rarely bothered to do it.

That didn’t stop him now.

Averil added lyrics to Erryn’s song, just blurting out whatever came to mind.

“What would I give to live where you are,” he sang quietly, barely even audible. “What would I give to stay here beside you...what would I do to see you, smiling at me....”

He let the words go, not sure what possessed him to say such things. He knew what he would have sung next, though. It echoed in his head like a dream, as if he had wanted to say it all along.

 

_Where would we walk, where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_Part of your world_

 

Below him, she stirred ever so slightly. Her eyes twitched, then slowly slid open.

Averil froze. He knew he should escape, quickly, get out of there before she saw him- but it was like something had stuck him to that spot, unable to look away from her sky blue eyes.

A loud, barking sound broke Averil’s trance, and he sat up quickly. Panicked by the sound, he dove for the water, hoping beyond hope that she hadn’t seen his tail.

Breathing heavily, Averil ducked behind the closest rock. The barking sound was closer now, followed by a frantic voice. It sounded like the princess’ servant, the one who had been bothering her about suitors.

 

_“Princess Erryn, thank heavens! We thought for sure you had perished in the storm! Such a dreadful business, shipwrecks. Now come along dear, we must get you inside and dried off-”_

_“No, Grim, wait a minute.”_

_“My lady?”  
_

_“There was....did you see anyone, just now?”_

_“What? I saw no one, my lady...”_

_“There was a boy. There was a boy here, just now, he rescued me! Grimsby, didn’t you see him?”_

 

Averil’s breath caught in his throat. For a moment, his heart stopped beating completely. She had seen him after all.

 

_“My lady, I think perhaps you were hallucinating? Seawater can do that, you know. Now let’s get back to the castle.”_

_“No, Grim, he was real, I know he was. He was- he was singing. Grimsby, you have to believe me, I couldn’t have swum this far on my own! Someone rescued me.”_

_“Er...yes, well, I suppose. But I don’t see anyone around, so there’s nothing to be done.”_

 

Grimsby sounded more irritable than anything. Clearly he didn’t really believe her.

Averil risked a very quick peek around the rock, and saw Erryn’s searching gaze. Searching for him. His face stung as she turned away at last, her eyes downcast. She allowed Grimsby to lead her away, but she kept looking back. It was obvious that she hadn’t thought her rescuer a hallucination at all. She wasn’t going to give up.

For several minutes, Averil made no sound. He closed his eyes and just took a moment, trying to sort out what was going on in his head.

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal. His short hair fluttered in the wind, dried out by so much time in the sun.

“Averil?”

Flounder sounded worried. He always sounded worried. That guppy.

“I’m fine,” Averil mumbled. “Let’s just- let’s just go.”

Flounder didn’t drop it.

“Averil, are you okay?” he asked, more persistently.

After a moment of silence, Averil opened his eyes. Surprisingly, a small smile appeared on his face.

“I’m fine,” he repeated, softer this time.

“Now that we are all fine, let us go!” Sebastien interjected. “And no one breathes a _word_ of this to anyone, you got that?  You don’t tell the king, I don’t tell the king, and maybe we can all make it out of this intact.”

With that, the trio dove beneath the surface once more. Destination: Atlantica.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Three: Secrets

 

“Averil.”

...

_“Averil.”_

...

“AVERIL!”

“What?!”

 

Averil jumped a mile when he heard his name. He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t even heard Alec calling him. He was daydreaming again, laying on his stomach on his bed, fingers absently picking at a loose thread on his pillow.

“What is _with_ you today?” his brother demanded. “It’s like you’re not even awake.”

Averil rubbed at his eyes.

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly. “What’s up?”

Alec rolled his eyes. He was beginning to wonder why he’d even asked Averil for his help in the first place. Ansel didn’t have Averil’s artistic eye, but at least he would have paid attention. Unfortunately, the older brothers were all doing princely things that day. Alec and Averil had chores too, but for now, they went undone.

Indicating his freshly-rearranged portion of the room, Alec repeated his query.

“I said, how does it look?” he asked. “I like the posters where they are, but something still feels weird about it.” Alec’s earring glinted in the light as he surveyed his work. He redecorated his bed area almost every other week, but he took it seriously every time.

Glancing over, Averil saw the problem right away.

“It’s the glowstone,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “You had it under the Aquanettes poster before, you said you liked how the light fell on it. Try moving that.”

He returned to his brooding position, again very focused on his pillow.

Surely enough, when Alec moved the glowstone as Averil suggested, he was immediately satisfied. He offered his brother a sarcastic round- of applause.

“Thank you,” he sneered. He raked a hand through his messy brunette locks, contemplating his next move. Clearly something was up with Averil. He was normally a daydreamer in his own little world, but this was a little much even for him. He hadn’t left their room all morning, which was strange considering how often he was begging to get out. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together.

Alec dropped onto Averil’s bed, forcing his little brother to scoot over. Smirking, he leaned in close, hovering right next to Averil’s ear.

“So what’s her name?” he asked wickedly.

Averil’s eyes went wide. He glared at his pillow, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered. “Get off my bed.”

Alec threw back his head and laughed, his suspicions confirmed.

“Come on, little brother, you can’t hide anything from _me_ ,” he drawled. “Your head is a million miles away. Either you’ve sustained some kind of brain damage while I wasn’t looking, or you met a girl.”

Averil growled under his breath.

“I said, get off my bed,” he snapped.

True to form, the ever-rebellious Alec simply grinned and leaned heavily on Averil’s back, putting almost his whole weight into it.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” he threatened, an evil glint in his slate-gray eyes.

All bets were off. In a single motion, Averil twisted round so he was on his back, swinging wildly at his brother. Alec laughed and caught Averil by the wrists, holding his squirming little brother at bay.

“Tell me,” he taunted. Averil shook his head in determination. He tried to slap Alec with his tail, but his brother had him pinned down rather well. Averil could barely move.

“Tell me,” Alec wheedled once more. “Come on, Averil, tell me what’s going on.”

“If I tell you, will you get off me?” Averil snarled.

Alec nodded.

Averil sighed, screwing his eyes shut tight. This was ridiculous, but if he was going to tell anyone....well, Alec was the least likely the cause problems. As a fellow troublemaker, Alec would never consciously betray him. That was more than could be said for any of his other brothers.

Averil took a deep breath.

“It’s not a- well, it is, but not- it’s not just a girl,” he mumbled. Alec released his wrists and sat back, listening intently. Still, Averil would not meet his eyes.

“There was a shipwreck,” Averil said carefully.

Alec raised a brow.

“That’s not so unusual,” he said, obviously disheartened. “They’re all over the ocean floor. Shark traps, most of them.”

“No,” Averil interrupted. “Not an old one. In the storm, the other night. I saw a ship go down. It hit the jetty, out past the kelp forest.”

Alec said nothing. He continued to stare at his brother. Averil was beating around the bush, he was sure. A shipwreck wasn’t such a big deal that he would be brooding over it. Plus, he _had_ mentioned something about a girl.

The elder merprince’s mouth fell open.

“Averil, tell me you didn’t do what I think you did,” he whispered.

Slowly, Averil nodded. 

“When the ship went down, there was a girl on board. A human girl.”

Averil’s voice was faint. He could barely believe it himself, honestly. But he had agreed to tell all.

“She- she would have drowned, Alec, I couldn’t leave her there. I couldn’t just sit back and watch her die.”

Rubbing at his temples, Alec muttered a few choice words under his breath. He certainly hadn’t learned those here at the palace.

“Remind me never to ask what’s up with you ever again,” he said. He pushed himself away from Averil’s bed and began silently pacing back and forth, his tailfin flipping about nervously.

“You get how bad this is, right?” Alec asked sharply. “If anyone- _anyone_ finds out about this, you’re more than just sharkbait.”

“I know,” Averil answered miserably. “Trust me, I know.”           

“You _rescued_ a _human_ from drowning.”

“Yep.”

Alec ran his fingers through his hair again, like he always did when he was nervous, or thinking hard about something. Still, a grin spread across his face.

“I gotta hand it to you though,” he chuckled, “You sure don’t do anything halfway.”

Averil didn’t know whether or not that was a compliment.

“Just don’t tell anyone,” he emphasized. “You say a word to anybody about this, and I swear I will drag you down with me.”

Alec nodded.

“Deal,” he said firmly. He extended his hand, and the brothers shook on it. If they were lucky, that would be that.

Needless to say, they weren’t lucky.

 

* * *

 

Days later, when Sebastien first heard that the Sea King wished to see him, his thoughts immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. _He knows_ , he thought, panicking. _He knows, and there’s gonna be crab soup for dinner._

Still, no matter how afraid, one did not refuse King Triton an audience. There was little Sebastien could do to conceal his fears. When he first spoke, his voice came out high and squeaky. He cleared his throat and tried again, in a more normal tone.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

The King beckoned his right-hand crab into the cavernous throne room, a deeply pensive look on his face.

“Sebastien,” he said, his rumbling voice echoing through the large room. “I’m concerned about Averil.”

Sweating bullets, Sebastien raised a brow.

“Averil, sir?”

Triton propped his head on his hand and stared thoughtfully into the distance.

“Arren tells me he’s been quiet lately,” Triton mused. “He doesn’t speak to anyone but Alec, and he’s been away from home during the day more than usual. His chores aren’t getting done. I’m beginning to think he’s more distracted than usual for a reason.”

The king narrowed his eyes at Sebastien, mysterious as always.

“You haven’t noticed anything, have you, Sebastien?”

The little crab gulped. His legs were knocking together, producing the most obnoxious rattling sound.

“W-w-well, I,” he began, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. He just knew that Triton was baiting him, waiting for him to say something completely wrong. The water in the room felt warmer than usual.

Triton grinned, all of a sudden. Sebastien’s eyes went wide.

“I’ve seen it before,” the king said with a chuckle. “His brothers were all just the same. I thought we were going to have to nail Antony’s fins to the floor when he was younger.”

Sebastien didn’t follow. If the King was knew that Averil was keeping secrets, then...why did he seem so happy about it? It wasn’t in his nature to be pleased by the misbehavior of his children. Triton liked to keep all of his ducks in a row. This laughter made no sense.

“Before, sir?” Sebastien asked weakly.

The Sea King’s shoulders were shaking with laughter. He twined his fingers through his long white beard, smiling as he had not done in a very long time.

“He’s in love with a girl,” Triton said matter-of-factly.

That was it for Sebastien’s resolve. He had no idea what was happening, but before he knew it, he had burst into frantic hysteria.

“I tried to stop him, sir!” he howled, burying his face in the king’s beard. He dropped to his knees- or the closest thing crabs have to knees –and wept with shame.

“He wouldn’t listen!” Sebastien bawled. “I _told_ him to stay away from humans, they are _bad,_ they are trouble-”

A sudden chill fell over the room. Where moments before, Sebastien had felt like he swam in a cooking pot, he now shivered from the king’s aura alone.

Triton was up in a splitsecond.

“Humans?” he demanded. _“What about humans?”_

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no, backstroke, quickly, get out of there while you still can-

Sebastien smiled nervously.

“Humans?” he asked, as innocent as he could be. “Who said anything about...humans?...”

Just outside the throne room, a singular merfigure detached itself from the wall, all eavesdropping finished. Olive green fins flashed rapidly through the water, leaving trails of bubbles in their wake. If he moved quickly enough, he might be able to reach the grotto before Triton did.

 

* * *

 

Averil had just placed the last thingamajigger back in its box on his shelf when he heard the grating sound of the grotto stone being moved. He exchanged furtive looks with Flounder, then stared suspiciously at the stone. It could only be one other person. Only one other knew about the grotto and had the strength to move the stone.

Sure enough, Alec poked his head in a moment later. He looked completely out of breath, and very, very upset.

“He knows,” Alec panted. “He knows, you have to get this stuff out of here!”

As if struck by lightning, Averil shot into motion. It was his worst nightmare come to life. ‘He’ could only be their father, and if Triton found the grotto, they were all screwed. Both young mermen began throwing things into various bags and boxes, frantically trying to hide it all.

“It’s no use,” Averil hissed. “There’s too much of it!”

He turned to simply make a mad dash for it and run away from home, but found his path blocked.

King Triton looked nothing short of _livid._ He held his magical trident in one hand, as always, but for the first time in his life, Averil felt like the weapon might be aimed at _him._ Sebastien hovered just behind the sea king, trembling from head to toe. It wasn’t too difficult to figure out what had happened. It was not Alec who had sold him out.

“Dad-” Averil began, but his father cut him off.

“I consider myself,” Triton rumbled, “-a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.”

Averil flexed his tail nervously, and found a cold wall of coral shelving at his back. His father had him up against the wall, literally. Alec was slinking farther and farther into the shadows between the two, wanting to be as far from the splash zone as possible.

Averil tried again.

“Dad, I’m sorry, I just-”

_“Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?”_

“Dad, I had to!”

Triton’s gray eyes flashed with rage.

“Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden, Averil, you know that!” the king bellowed. “Everyone knows that!”

“She would have died!” Averil protested, his face flushing red. He was getting more and more heated up by the second. Triton’s temper problems, it seemed, were hereditary.

Triton flapped a hand, just the way Averil always did, dismissing his words without a thought.

“One less human to worry about,” he growled.

“You don’t even know her,” Averil argued. His voice deepened as his anger bubbled closer and closer to the surface.

The King turned a disbelieving eye on his youngest (and most problematic) son.

“Know her?” he repeated, confounded. “I don’t have to _know her_ , they’re all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling or-”

That was it. Averil’s hands balled into fists, and he squared his shoulders. He wasn’t afraid of his father, he was too angry to be afraid.

“Dad, I love her!” Averil hollered at the top of his lungs.

The room froze. Triton’s jaw fell open in complete and utter shock.

“No,” he breathed, his grip on his trident tightening. “Have you lost your senses completely? She’s a human! You’re a merman!”

Averil crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

“I don’t care,” he spat.

It seemed that was the last straw. Triton raised his trident, which had begun to glow a soft, steady yellow.

“So help me, Averil,” Triton declared, “I am going to get through to you.”

He brandished the weapon at the wall behind Averil’s head, and suddenly the young merman realized exactly what his father was about to do.

“And if this is the only way, so be it!” Triton thundered.

A strong force collided with Averil from the side, knocking him to the ground just in time. Triton released a bolt of pure magic from the trident, smashing everything within two meters of where Averil had been only moments before.

It was all Alec could do to hold his little brother down for a few seconds. Averil struggled, and threw him off with a strength that only this much rage could have produced in him.

“Dad, stop!” Averil shouted, to no avail.

Triton continued his destructive blasting, destroying every remnant of humans he could see. Whatchamacallits exploded into dust, and doohickeys flew in every direction. Statuettes, figurines, pictures, everything exploded in a burst of golden light and bubbles.

Alec grasped desperately at Averil’s arms, trying to hold him out of the line of fire. The younger was screaming, his usually musical voice growing rough pleading for his father to stop. Triton was having none of it. He would not rest until the entire grotto was destroyed.

Everything went up in bubbles, even the one shelf dedicated to things Averil had made, rather than found. Only when all of the shelves were empty, chipped, and scarred did the Sea King end his violent rampage.

Averil went limp in his brother’s arms. He trembled from head to toe, from anger, shock, or both he did not know. Sensing the damage he had done- or perhaps just wanting to definitively have the last word –King Triton turned and slowly left them.

Tentatively, Alec deposited his brother on the sea floor. He didn’t think Averil had the strength even to keep himself afloat right that moment. He, Flounder, and the ashamed Sebastien looked on in pity as the youngest sea prince fought with his warring emotions. He shed no tears, but the haunted look on his face told them everything. This was too much for tears. Triton hadn’t just hurt his youngest son, he had nearly destroyed him.

“Averil,” Alec tried, but Averil shot him a deadly glare.

“Just get out,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from the yelling. “Go away, all of you.”

When none of them moved, he swung a fist at Alec, who blocked it easily.

“GET OUT!” Averil roared.

Though none of them believed leaving him alone was a good idea, all three of Averil’s companions acquiesced. They drifted out the door, casting many concerned looks back as they did so.

Averil drew up his tail close to his chest. He crossed his arms and buried his face in them, as if by hiding his face from the world, he could hide himself as well.

Outside, Alec knew he had no choice but to return to the palace. Triton wouldn’t accept his being there for much longer, no matter the circumstances. Plus, one prince in a world of trouble was enough for one day.

“Keep an eye on him,” he advised the other two. Flounder and Sebastien both nodded.

All of them knew that, heavy as their hearts now were, they couldn’t begin to fathom how Averil was feeling.

That was a very scary thought.

 

* * *

 

Every merchild in Atlantica grew up hearing the stories of the great and terrible sea-witch, Ursula. She was said to have been a palace resident, the highest of society, in the days before Triton became king. Some rumors even suggested that she might have secretly been Triton’s sister (though these were highly implausible and never confirmed or denied). She was banished from Atlantica for use of dark magic in an attempt to take the throne for herself. King Triton prevailed, defeating the evil witch, and she slunk away into the shadowy depths to lick her wounds.

Generally speaking, the sea-witch was a ghost story, a scary tale told to children to keep them from staying out late at night. ‘Be careful, or the sea-witch will get you!’

Still, no one knew that the threat they warned their children about in jest was in fact very real. No one would have suspected Ursula’s minions at first glance.

The pair of nearly-identical moray eels slithered through the water, slipping and twining around one another. Their heterochromatic white and yellow eyes surveyed the grotto, waiting for just the right moment. Their mistress would never forgive them if they ruined her plans with carelessness now.

“Poor child,” one of them hissed, causing the distraught young merman to look up in surprise. When he caught sight of them, Averil raised a wary brow in question.

“Poor, sweet child,” crooned the second. The eels circled Averil, sizing him up, their flexible bodies bending and twisting like ribbons through the water.

“He has a very serious problem.”

The pair of eels were as creepy as creepy could get. Their voices were low, enticing, yet reverberated through the grotto with a spine-tingling echo.

“If only there were something we could do,” intoned the first eel- or was it the second? The way they were twining around like that, it was impossible to tell. If he hadn’t been able to see them, Averil would have suspected one eel of talking to himself, rather than two.

The second eel grinned, a terrifying, fanged grin.

“But there _is_ something,” it replied smoothly, the suggestion clearly planted.

Not in the mood for games after the loss of his collection, Averil crossed his arms and prepared to defend himself. There was something suspicious about these two.

“Who are you?” he demanded, his voice low and calculating.

“Don’t be scared,” one eel said. It inched closer and closer to Averil’s face. The young prince leaned back, discomforted by the proximity.

He felt a cold, slick ribbon against his skin, and found (to his intense dislike) that the second eel was twining itself around _him_ now.

“We represent someone who can help you,” it murmured softly, syrupy sweet. “Someone who can make all your dreams come true.”

Averil moved back, away and out of the eels’ grip. They circled one another once more, twirling and entwining as if actually one being.

“Just imagine,” they hissed in unison, bringing their heads close together, nuzzling each other. “You and your princess.”

“Together,” said one.

“Forever,” they both finished.

So that was their game? But what could two little eels possibly do about that? Averil shook his head, frustrated by his own confusion.

“I don’t understand,” he said carefully.

The eels smirked at him, their game was clearly going well.

“Ursula has great power,” one of them said darkly.

Averil froze in shock. Of all the things...

“The sea witch?” he asked in disbelief. What a ludicrous idea, to go chasing down a known criminal for his own personal gain. Even if he did trust her, which he really didn’t, it was still completely out of the question.

“I couldn’t possibly,” he snarled, returning to his original spot on the floor. “Get out of here, leave me alone.”

Exchanging knowing looks, the eels drifted away, their slinky bodies flowing through the water as if part of it.

“Suit yourself,” one of them drawled.

“It was only a suggestion,” added the other.

The mer-prince watched as their shadows twisted ever closer to the doorway. He clenched his teeth. What insanity, to go to the sea witch for help. Why, his father would have killed him for even entertaining the idea. It simply wasn’t done. Anything Ursula could do, Triton could do better.

That forced the question, though, which was more important to Averil now? It might once have been bearable, to give up that beautiful dream of a woman in lieu of his family and his entire undersea life, but how much of that was even left to protect anymore? After everything Averil held dear was viciously destroyed by his own father, did he even _want_ to be here?

It wasn’t a good plan. In fact, it was probably a very, very bad plan. But nothing sounded worse to Averil right then than losing both his family and his love. It was painfully clear that if Averil refused to give up his hopes for Erryn, his family life would be lost. As his current life would be nothing without her, that left him only the one option: Get her. She was the last ray of sunshine on his horizon, and he was never going to let that go without a fight. Perhaps in this case, the ends could justify the means.

“Wait,” Averil said.

As if they had been waiting for it- which they had –the two moray eels returned their unnerving gazes to the prince.

“Yes?” they chorused sweetly.

As they met the newly-determined eyes of the youngest prince of Atlantica, the eels knew their trap had been set perfectly. An understanding between them, the two eels and the merman swiftly left the grotto, with a new destination in mind.

Only a few meters away from the grotto, Averil’s suspicions about his friends waiting outside for him proved to be true. Flounder and Sebastien swam up behind them, casting mistrustful looks at Averil’s eerie guides.

“Averil, where are you going?” Sebastien asked. He sounded worried, but Averil was not concerned about that. The little crab came closer, propelling himself with his claws until he was an inch from Averil’s face.

“Averil, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?” he asked, a bit more discreetly.

“I’m going to see Ursula,” Averil answered smoothly.

Gasping in surprise, Sebastien fell back, momentarily stunned. Still, he used his pincers to grasp the very end of Averil’s turquoise tailfin, trying in vain to pull him back.

“Averil, no!” he pleaded. “She’s a demon, she’s a monster-”

Having had enough, Averil stopped and glared at the crab.

“Why don’t you go tell my father,” he snarled, finally throwing Sebatsien’s betrayal in his face. “You’re good at that.”

That was enough to stun him once more, it seemed. Sebastien fell away, his crimson flesh paling in shock and shame. Averil vanished into the dark water after the eels. For all Sebastien pretended not to care, the irreparable harm he had done to Averil had left him feeling much more hurt than he let on. He had never meant to betray Averil’s secret. It was an accident.

A blue fin poked Sebastien in the side, jarring him into motion.

“Come on,” Flounder said, pulling Sebastien away into the darkness. Hurt feelings or not, they still had a job to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Four: Changes

 

The seas grew darker and darker the deeper they swam. Around Atlantica, all was well-lit, as it should be in a kingdom of that caliber. Ursula’s home, however, was far from that light. She had made her nest in the ancient skeleton of a Leviathan, in waters so deep that the sea floor was littered with steam vents. They bubbled and hissed, releasing the heat that lay inside the earth’s core. It was almost exactly as Averil had pictured the witch’s lair as a child. The Leviathan’s skeleton cast distorted shadows in the eerie half-light.

As Ursula’s eels led the way through the Leviathan’s mouth and into their mistress’ domain, Averil heard a terrible screeching, moaning sound. His mouth twisted into a grim line as he glanced down and saw that the sound came from a grouping of ugly polyps that grew from the floor. Unlike regular polyps, though, these ones bore miserable, ugly faces. They writhed and twisted on the sea floor, moaning horribly.

With a snapping sound, one of the polyps stretched itself thin and wrapped itself around Averil’s wrist, trapping him in place. Averil tore his hand out of its grasp with disgust. He rubbed at his arm, shuddering at the sensation of the polyp’s slimy touch. It sent shivers up his spine.

_“Come in_ ,” a low, drawling voice drifted from up ahead. It echoed monstrously, and the little polyps flinched and writhed even worse at the sound. Averil peered up the passageway and into the main cavity of the lair. For all it was dark and dank in there, Ursula’s had managed some semblance of décor. Pink, red, and peach-colored strands of seaweed and coral hung from the ceiling like streamers at a party. At the back of the room, a hollowed-out shell embedded in the wall provided the sea witch a place to sleep.

From the darkness of the shell, her voice echoed through the lair.

“Come in, my child,” she repeated. A set of black and violet tentacles emerged from the shell, preceding the sea witch’s body, and Averil realized what she must be. He hung back as far from her as possible, as she slid her voluptuous body out of her hiding place, coming to rest on the floor in front of him.

“We musn’t lurk in doorways,” she chided him in her sultry tone. “It’s _rude_.”

The sea-witch Ursula of legend was, in fact, a relatively ordinary creature. She was a Cecaelia, a lesser-known cousin of the traditional mermaid. While her torso was humanoid, from the waist down she bore the tentacles of an octopus. Averil had met only one in his time prior to meeting Ursula. He was puzzled by her lavender-tinged skin. Usually Cecaelia had green skin. He shuddered to think what spell she had cast that rendered her violet.

Ursula was an imposing woman from the start. In any other scenario, Averil might have dared to call her obese. However, that didn’t seem appropriate here. The tuft of white hair that grew from her head was styled to point skyward, though like every other seaperson, it moved and flowed with the water that surrounded them. Averil swallowed his commentary.

Ursula flounced across the room to her vanity table and mirror, her tentacles swirling around like a human dress. She delicately took a seat (impressive for such a large woman) and began tending to her appearance as a classic diva.

“One might question your upbringing,” she added offhandedly.

Averil had expected someone terrifying and loud, or wizened and decrepit. This smooth, debonair entrance was enough to throw out Averil’s expectations completely, leaving him feeling a little off-guard. A small part of him wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Still, the faint echo of the polyps’ moaning at his back convinced Averil to stay put.

The sea witch smiled at herself in the mirror as she freshened her lipstick.

“Now,” she said, smacking her lips. “You’re here because you have a thing for this princess girl, right?”

She glanced at him over her massive shoulder, a sly grin on her face. Averil could only nod in response. The sea witch chuckled.

“The solution to your problem is simple,” she said casually. She turned back to the mirror and inspected her face as she talked to Averil.

“The only way to get what you want,” she said, “-is to become a human yourself.”

Averil had somewhat expected this possibility. There were, after all, a limited number of ways to bring a human and merman together, if you looked at it logically.

“Can you do that?” he asked softly, as he watched her massage mousse into her white hair.

Ursula smiled, and abandoned her primping. She flexed her many tentacles and floated to hover right in front of Averil, a sweet smile in place.

“My dear, sweet child,” she crooned, like an old aunt talking to a young child. “That’s what I _do._ ”

Averil willed himself to stay in place as she wandered around him, the same way her eels had done. He didn’t like the sensation of being surrounded, or watched from all angles, but he was on her turf. One did not needlessly question the most dangerous witch in all the ocean on her hosting style.

“It’s what I live for,” Ursula continued dramatically. “To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.”

That smile never left her face. He voice was thick with honeyed words, which reminded Averil of every nosy old granny he’d ever known. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, and the merprince was slightly ashamed to admit to himself that he was a little frightened of her.

As her eels twined about her like catfish, Ursula dragged a streamer of pink seaweed from her ceiling garden and draped it around her shoulders like a boa. The polyps behind Averil grew louder, their wailing nearly unbearable.

The sea-witch threw her new ‘boa’ around Averil’s shoulders and dragged him in close. If he had thought her lair was uncomfortable, this was a thousand times worse. She radiated heat, and her tentacles flexed in every direction at once. She was beyond overbearing. If Ursula got her hands on him and decided to hold on, Averil knew he was a dead man. He gulped, and forced himself to ignore it.

“Now, here’s the deal,” the witch hissed. With one hand, she gestured at the center of the room, where the toothy skeleton of the Leviathan had provided her a craggy cauldron. It glowed with an eerie light. Towing Averil closer, Ursula used her magic to produce a visual representation of her offer.

“I can make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days,” she said, her tone suddenly sharper, more business-like. “Got that? _Three days_.”

Averil nodded, his lips pursed. His eyebrows knit in concentration. He swiped at one of her creeping tentacles as it danced across his arm, unwilling to be distracted.

“Now listen carefully, this is important,” she warned him. The cauldron spit out three glowing, golden spheres that spun like miniature suns.

“Before the sun sets on the third day, you’ll have to get your darling little princess to fall in love with you,” Ursula declared saucily. “That is, she’ll have to kiss you.”

She vanished from one side of him, appearing instantaneously on the other.

“Now, this isn’t just any kiss,” the witch added with the firm tone of a reprimand. “It must be a kiss worthy of _true love_.” She chuckled darkly.

“A handsome young lad like you shouldn’t have a problem with that,” she drawled, winking.

The cauldron, seemingly ‘listening’ to Ursula’s speech, produced images to match her continuing deal. First a glowing tiara, then a heart. It was like puppet theater. Creepy, slimy, uncomfortable puppet theater.

Ursula gave Averil’s arm a squeeze, then turned her attention to the cauldron. Suddenly, it glowed a brighter, warmer gold. Averil saw an image of his own silhouette, and couldn’t hide his sharp intake of breath when he realized that the image had a pair of human legs in place of a tail.

Ursula’s smile was sharp as a razor’s edge.

“If you do manage to kiss her,” she said wryly, “You’ll remain a human permanently.”

Averil’s bright blue eyes glowed in the reflection of the image, transfixed by it. To be human- and with Erryn –was all he really wanted out of his life. There was nothing left for him under the sea. What he had right now was a chance at perfection, a chance at heaven itself.

The sea witch didn’t miss that expression.

“But,” she continued cruelly, “If you don’t...you’ll turn back into a merman.”

The image flashed blue, and when Averil looked again, he saw himself as he was now, a long, turquoise tail where he wished legs would be. After his hopes had risen so, it was almost painful to see. The realization settled itself in Averil’s mind, steeling his resolve. He would not let that happen.

Unfortunately for him, Ursula wasn’t quite finished.

“Oh, and did I mention the fine print?” she added in a tantalizing singsong fashion. “If you fail.....”

Her eyes narrowed, and she stared hungrily at Averil, as if he were a morsel on her plate. That look made him shiver.

_“You’ll belong to me,”_ she said, her voice low and dangerous. The young merprince was forcibly reminded of why exactly the legendary Ursula was so very feared in Atlantica. The moaning and screeching of the polyps grew to a terrible volume, but was suddenly shushed by an evil look from the sea witch. The implication that ‘belonging’ involved being transformed into one of them was impossible to miss.

From underneath the wailing polyps, Averil’s ears caught another sound, a muffled sort of gurgling sound. When he turned to find the source, he found that both Flounder and Sebastien had followed him to the witch’s lair. The eels had captured them, wrapping their flexible bodies around the pair, stifling their mouths.

Averil shot Sebastien a dirty look- he hadn’t forgotten the crab’s betrayal –but turned his attention back to Ursula. The best way to all get out of there safely was to finish his business with her.

“Have we got a deal?” the sea witch purred expectantly.

Pondering, Averil raked his fingers through his vibrant red hair.

“If I become human,” he murmured to himself softly. “I’ll never see my father or brothers again.” A miniscule smile twitched at the corners of his lips. To never have to face the condescension of King Triton or his perfect princely sons again....it was tempting.

“That’s right,” Ursula encouraged, her voice soothingly persuasive. “And you’ll have your girl.”

She held out a hand, which Averil reached out to take.

 

_“You say a word to anybody about this and I swear I’ll drag you down with me.”_

_“Deal.”_

 

As if burned by a steam vent, Averil suddenly yanked his hand back.

 

_“He knows! He knows, you have to get this stuff out of here!”_

 

“Alec,” Averil muttered. He tore his gaze away from Ursula’s prying eyes. He cast a disappointed look at the mottled sea floor. He arms instinctively wrapped themselves around himself as if he were suddenly very cold.

Averil could trick himself into believing that none of his family truly cared about him, if he wished to do so. With his father, it was particularly easy. The only exception to this rule was Alec. Alec and Averil had been partners in crime (literally) since before Averil could remember. It was Alec who had kept Averil’s secret, and Alec who had tried so valiantly to warn him when his father found out. It was Alec who threw Averil to the ground to keep him from harm when Triton destroyed the grotto.

Was Averil’s love for one brother enough to outweigh his desperate desire for freedom?

“There _is_ one more thing.”

Ursula’s sultry voice dragged Averil out of his distraction. He only turned his head slightly to the side to indicate that he was listening, rather than face her.

“We haven’t discussed the subject of payment,” the witch continued. “You can’t get something for nothing, you know.” Averil could feel her gaze boring holes into the back of his head.

“I don’t have anything you’d want,” Averil mumbled darkly. It was true. Everything of value had gone up in bubbles at the grotto.

“I’m not asking much,” Ursula declared. “Merely a trifle. You won’t even miss it.”

Confused, Averil finally turned to look the sea witch in the eye. He raised a brow at her, wondering what she could possibly want that he might have.

The Cecaelia grinned at him with the sly smile of a trickster.

“What I want from you is...” she purred. “Your _voice_.”

For a moment, Averil thought he had to have misheard her. But judging from the look on her face, that possibility was slim.

“My voice?” he repeated. The witch nodded.

What on _earth_ was she going to do with the voice of a sixteen-year-old merman? How would she even _get_ such a thing? On second thought, Averil realized, he probably didn’t want to know how she’d get it. Don’t question the witch.

“You want me,” Averil said slowly, “-to get a human girl to fall in love with me in only three days without my _voice?_ ”

“You got it, sweetcakes,” Ursula confirmed, eyes flashing with mirth. “No more talking, singing, _zip._ ”

This new development made Averil’s plan seem, if possible, even more preposterous. It was nearly impossible to get a girl to fall in love in three days to begin with, but to do it completely mute was nothing short of insane.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” he said blithely.

Ursula sniffed haughtily.

“You’ll have your looks,” she told him firmly. “It’s the era of the modern woman, angelfish, she won’t need you to _talk_. These days, a lady doesn’t need a man to speak for her.”

As she spoke, Ursula drifted up to a large cabinet and began collecting bottles and containers filled with suspicious contents. She tossed them into the cauldron, which smoked and glowed in several interesting colors.

“Besides,” Ursula crooned, glancing at Averil sidelong. “It’s not like I asked for your _hands._ ”

Averil blushed bright red as the sea witch chuckled under her breath.

“If you want to cross the bridge, you’ll have to pay the toll,” she said sagely. “Now I am a very busy woman, I haven’t got all day. Do we have a deal?”

She snapped her fingers and produced from nowhere a large golden scroll, covered in very small, official-looking script. There was a line at the bottom, clearly designed for a signature. With the scroll came a fishbone pen, which Ursula offered to the young merman.

“Life’s full of tough choices, isn’t it?” she taunted him.

Without a moment’s hesitation (or as some might say, without a bit of common sense), Averil reached out and took the pen in his hand. He took a deep breath, then hastily scratched his name onto the signature line, praying fervently that he wouldn’t live to regret it.

The scroll rolled itself up and vanished in a flash of golden light. When the spots faded from Averil’s vision, he found that the sea witch was wasting no time. Her cauldron glowed a deep cerulean hue, and she stirred it magically with one finger while she chanted the incantation for her spell.

Averil’s skin went ice-cold. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this.

 

_“Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea,”_ Ursula intoned, her voice echoing and reverberating off the walls. It sent shivers down Averil’s spine, but he found himself locked in place, unable to move.

_“Larynxes, glossitis, et max laryngitis la voce to me!”_

 

With the last line of the spell, Ursula raised her hands. Simultaneously, the cauldron emitted a pair a large, skeletal ghost hands, which mimicked the witch’s own. Ursula turned her chilling gaze on Averil, who was focusing very hard on not trembling from head to toe.

_“Now, sing!”_ she commanded him.

Sing? Sing what? Averil was never one for improvisation. He tried to sing the first thing that came to mind, calling an image of Princess Erryn into his mind for comfort, but the sound that came out of his mouth was not the lovely notes she had sung. Shaking, Averil closed his eyes, focusing on getting the notes out. He started low and climbed the scale, only using about three notes, the same way Erryn had. As the fear sank into his very bones, his voice grew higher and higher, those three notes rising almost frantically.

Averil flinched visibly when he felt the cold touch of the skeleton hands at his lips. His eyes flew open, widened in pure terror. His entire body felt like it was freezing from the inside out as the hands reached down, into his throat. Averil’s vision blurred. His back arched painfully. From behind him, the trapped Flounder and Sebastien gazed on in fervent anxiety.

The ghost hands withdrew as quickly as they had come, leaving the young merman reeling in place. He coughed, his arms drawn in around himself protectively. He stared at the small orb of glowing light that the skeletal spell-hands had taken from him. His voice still echoed from it, just as if he were singing it himself, but it was not Averil who controlled that voice anymore. It didn’t feel like he didn’t _have_ it, it felt like the voice was no longer his at all.

Ursula’s eyes were bloodshot and crazed with magic. She held out her cupped hands, where rested a golden nautilus shell from a necklace she wore around her neck. Averil hadn’t noticed it until now. It, too, glowed with magical presence as the spell-hands deposited the shining orb inside.

Instantly, the smoky steam that swirled in the cauldron began to overflow, spinning itself into a whirlpool that surrounded both witch and merman. Ursula cackled madly, her purely evil laughter reverberating so loudly that it shook Averil’s bones. The cauldron steam surrounded Averil in a glowing bubble. That was the last thing he remembered clearly before the pain.

The feeling of his tail being savagely ripped in half was not one that Averil wished to experience ever again. Pain shot through his nerves like lightning, blacking out his vision momentarily. His bones began to shift, grating against one another. The turquoise scales began to smooth and flatten, taking on a skinlike peach hue.

Before he knew it, Averil found himself at the mercy of the elements. It had never once occurred to him that transforming from merman to human while underwater would be overly risky. He had always been able to breathe water. It was one thing to know in his head that humans didn’t breathe water, and another completely to feel the needles and pins in his lungs from sharp, sudden oxygen deprivation.

He flailed uncontrollably, fighting to make his way to the surface, but found that having two legs was not anywhere near as efficient as a tail for swimming. They jerked every which way, causing him to sink rather than float. Panicked, Averil reached out his arms, determined to swim at least one way he knew how.

Blue fins tucked themselves under his left arm, pumping furiously toward the surface. On his right, a small, clawed arm wrapped itself around his shoulder, pulling him desperately. They vanished up, out through the gaps in the Leviathan skeleton. Averil didn’t know if Ursula’s laughter was fading away and the light was drawing nearer because they were approaching the surface, or because he was slowly dying.

The cold rush of air hitting his lungs was enough to break the delusion. Averil surged up, out of the water, gasping for breath. Momentarily, he forgot to use his arms and sank once more beneath the waves, but quickly learned his mistake and resurfaced. Flounder and Sebastien continued to help him stay afloat, glancing around to figure out exactly where they were.

Wordlessly, the three of them struck out for the same spit of shoreline they had visited only days before, towing another useless human body.

_At least this time I don’t have to care if I’m caught_ , Averil thought wearily as the dawn sun rose slowly into the sky.


	5. Chapter Five: New Friends

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Five: New Friends

 

The sun has risen high overhead by the time they made it to the shore. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for Averil to figure out how humans swam with legs. The frantic kicking that caused forward motion used far more energy than swimming with a tail, but at least it kept him afloat.

When at last the struggling threesome reached the shoreline, they were all panting with effort. Averil dragged himself into the shallows with his arms, breathing heavily, but with a rugged sense of triumph. It no longer mattered what he’d left behind. As far as anyone was concerned right now, he was _human_. It was more than he’d ever even dreamed of, right here in his hands.

Even now, as he lifted his new legs out of the water to stare at them, Averil almost couldn’t believe it.

A familiar cawing sound from above interrupted his awe, and a grin spread across Averil’s face. He looked up and waved at Scuttle, who was circling overhead.

“Well look at what the catfish dragged in!” Scuttle crowed, coming to land (as ungracefully as ever) on one of Averil’s new legs. He was hopping about excitedly, pointing at Averil.

“Look at you!” he said brightly. “There’s something different about you. It’s the hair, right?”

Averil almost snickered at the completely shocked look on Sebastien’s face. He’d forgotten that the little crab had never met Scuttle before. He was definitely an acquired taste, especially for someone as uptight as Sebastien.

Scuttle was looking pretty proud of himself, thinking he’d guessed it. It clearly hadn’t occurred to him that his usually-tailed friend suddenly looked like a human. Averil took the opportunity to show off his good mood and flicked his leg, dumping the seagull on his behind in the shallow water.

Sputtering, Scuttle’s eyes were big as saucers when he came up for air. He twitched uncontrollably, water droplets scattering everywhere. Averil’s shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“Where’d you get _those?_ ” Scuttle asked, staring in shock at Averil’s legs.

Sebastien’s face was buried in his claws as he answered.

“He traded his voice to the sea-witch and got _legs_ ,” the crab explained glumly. From his overdramatic tone, you’d think the world was ending.

“Now Averil’s a human,” Flounder added. He was considerably more excited than Sebastien, which was good. “And he’s gotta find that princess, and then he’s gotta kiss her!”

Averil braced his hands on one of the large rocks that littered the shoreline. Using primarily his arms, he lifted himself out of the water, using the rock to support himself. With bated breath, he tested out the new legs. They were weak and wobbly, but after some work, they would take his weight. Averil frowned. He was _heavy_ now. Standing up was like murder. Did all humans constantly feel this heavy?

“In _three days!_ ” Sebastien reminded them all, his gloomy voice practically echoing with drama. He indicated Averil, who was still struggling to stand straight. Scuttle pulled himself out of the water, and clumsily fluttered up to perch atop the rock Averil leaned on.

“Just look at him,” Sebastien whined. “On legs. _Human legs._ ”

He gestured wildly, like a terrible actor on a stage.

“My nerves are shot,” the crab moaned. “What would his father say?”

“I’ll tell you what his father’d say,” Sebastien answered himself, now on a full-scale monologue. “He’s gonna kill himself a crab, that’s what his father’d say! I’m gonna march meself right back home and tell him just like I shoulda done the minute-”

In one clumsy motion, Averil reached down and snatched the little crab up in one hand, dangling him over the water by his shell. He glared menacingly.

“Don’t you look at me like that young man!” Sebastien shouted, struggling to free himself from Averil’s grip. “You will go back to that witch _right this minute_ and ask for your voice back, do you hear me?”

Averil was about to drop the crab mercilessly into the water (which from this height would not have been fun), when Scuttle whistled loudly. Averil’s head snapped up, just in time to get hit in the face with a large piece of thick fabric, which the seagull had just thrown at him.

“You’re going to want to wrap up in that, quick, kid,” Scuttle said. He was staring up the beach at something. When Averil raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, Scuttle just flapped a wing at him.

“Just trust me on this,” he said. Averil heard a faint, slightly familiar barking sound in the distance. He remembered it, the barking that he’d heard the day he rescued the princess.

Averil panicked. Hastily he dragged the rough fabric around his wiry frame, not wanting to appear unclothed before any other humans. From what little he knew, that was seriously frowned upon. Sebastien found a pocket and swiftly buried himself inside. Averil dove up onto the sand, and was surprised to feel how it slid and stuck around his feet like dry mud, making it much harder to keep his balance. The barking became louder and louder.

In an explosion of sound and sand, the creature that made the barking noise appeared. It was a large creature, covered in white and gray hair, that ran on four legs. Startled beyond belief, Averil found himself racing for a large rock that protruded from the sand. The barking animal gave chase, and soon, Averil was stuck on top of the rock with it barking and jumping, trying to reach him.

“Max!”

That sound, too, was familiar. Averil’s face immediately heated up at the lovely voice of the girl he wanted to see more than anyone else....just not like _this._

When the princess came dashing into sight, Averil thought her as beautiful as the night he had first met her. Her long black hair had been tied back in an elegant half-ponytail, but a few wisps had escaped into the wind. She wore a plain white shirt, with a simple blue skirt and red sash. Her feet were encased in sensible black boots.

Princess Erryn stopped short when she saw the young man trapped at the mercy of her wayward hound. Her hand went to her mouth instantly.

“Oh my goodness,” she gasped. “Max! Heel! I mean, I- I’m so sorry, _Max!_ ”

She lunged forward and frantically wrapped her thin arms around the animal, pulling him forcefully away from the rock.

“I hope he wasn’t bothering you,” she said apologetically, holding the dog down by the back of his neck. “He’s harmless, really. I’m so sorry. You can come down now.”

Carefully, with one eye on the princess, Averil slid down from the rock. He stayed close, though. His heart was about to beat its way out of his chest.

Erryn looked up to apologize once more, but paused. She stared unabashedly into Averil’s sea-blue eyes. Her brow furrowed in thought.

“You look....” she said softly. “I mean, you’re very, um, familiar. Have we met before?”

She couldn’t possibly have held onto that hazy memory of a shipwreck, Averil had thought. Now, his heart leapt. If she remembered him, than this might not be as hard as he had originally thought. As long as she didn’t think she’d dreamed him.

He nodded, smiling.

A dazzling smile appeared on Erryn’s face.

“I knew it!” she breathed. “It was you.”

Her cheeks were flushed with color, darkening her already slightly-tanned skin.

“All this time, and I never thought to come back here,” she said with a giggle. Her eyes never left Averil’s. “Who are you?”

Only then did Averil remember that he had no voice to speak to her with. That was going to be a problem. He looked away, eyes downcast, trying to figure out what to do about it.

The princess looked at him quizzically.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her sweet voice concerned. “Don’t you talk?”

Slowly, Averil shook his head. He couldn’t bring himself to look up just yet, he couldn’t face what he knew was a disappointed look on her face.

“Oh,” she said quietly. “I guess- well, I don’t think you’re who I thought you were.”

It was like listening to her nail a hammer into his coffin. He hadn’t been a human for three hours and already his cause was lost.

The princess did not appear to share his sentiment, apparently.

“It’s lovely to meet you anyway,” she said kindly. Averil found a delicate hand thrust into his field of vision, catching his attention. When he looked up, the princess was smiling at him.

“I’m Princess Erryn,” she said, taking his hand and shaking it. She was so forward, Averil couldn’t help but smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Scuttle and Flounder had vanished, but he figured they were just out of sight, watching. He could still feel Sebastien’s hard shell in the pocket of his makeshift cloth covering.

Erryn frowned and put a finger to the corner of her mouth, pensive.

“I don’t suppose we can just get on without me knowing your name,” she said thoughtfully. Then her smile returned. She was so lovely when she smiled, Averil imagined he could stare at that smile forever.

“Why don’t you write it down for me?” Erryn asked.

Averil nodded enthusiastically. He hadn’t even thought of that, but it was the perfect solution. He couldn’t exactly write her a novel, and he was beginning to think that she might not even believe the truth if he told her. But he could tell her the little things, like his name.

Before he knew it, the princess had taken his hand and dragged him down closer to the water, where the damper sand was. Following her lead, Averil knelt down in the sand and carefully drew out his name.

“Averil?” she said asked. “That’s your name?”

He nodded. The princess giggled, tucking her jet-black hair behind her ears to keep it from being blown into her face in the wind.

“That’s an unusual name,” she said. He simply shrugged in response. It wasn’t really unusual where he came from, but she wouldn’t know that.

When she went to stand, Averil caught Erryn’s hand. He drew a second figure in the sand, under his name. It wasn’t the best art in the world, but it was a clearly visible ship. He drew waves around it, just in case she didn’t know.

“A ship?” Erryn asked. He nodded again. Then, he added some stripes of lightning in the sky, and sliced the ship in half.

“A shipwreck,” the princess guessed shrewdly. “You were in a shipwreck, weren’t you? That’s how you wound up here, isn’t it?”

Well, actually, that wasn’t quite what he meant...Averil had been trying to explain that he really _was_ the person who had saved her, but he didn’t have the skill to draw a person in the sand. It wasn’t the most precise medium.

He felt her tug at his hand once again.

“Come on,” Erryn said, her eyes soft. “You should come with me, up to the castle. We can help you.”

Slowly, Averil nodded. He very, _very_ carefully got to his feet, and was pleased to find that his wobbles were getting much better. Still, he wasn’t sure how well he was going to do walking over a distance.

A warm, furry weight pressed against his side. Averil glanced down, and saw Max the dog staring up at him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted in the heat, but Averil would have sworn he was grinning. He nosed Averil’s hand, and the young man just had to pet him.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Erryn said. She took Averil’s hand, leading him down the beach the way she had come. Max pushed his head against Averil’s knee, shoving him forward, but stayed at his side as they set off. Each time Averil wobbled a bit, Max leaned comfortingly against him, keeping him standing straight. Awed, the former merman had to wonder if the dog didn’t remember him. It wouldn’t have been the craziest thing to happen all day.

With the dog on his left and the princess on his right, Averil grinned. He tilted his head back, letting the wind blow through his crimson hair. He breathed in deeply, savoring the moment. For the first time in sixteen years, he really felt free.

 

* * *

 

 Averil stared uncomfortably at the tub full of warm water and soap that had been placed in his room. Not that he had anything against bathing, but honestly, he’d just left the water that morning. The last thing he wanted to do was get back in it. However, he had a feeling that the impressively single-minded servant Grimsby would not appreciate a bath boycott.

He was right.

“Don’t just stand there, lad, get on with it!”

Averil felt a hand at his back as he was unceremoniously pushed. He staggered, then fell into the bath in a mess of soapy water. The scowl on his face was impossible to miss, but Grimsby didn’t seem concerned with it. In fact, he gingerly picked up Averil’s makeshift clothing from the beach and wrinkled his nose at it.

“The princess wishes you to dine with her this evening, so we can’t have you looking like an orphan from a bad novel, can we?” the old servant said with a chuckle. He handed the tattered fabric off to one of the several other servants who bustled about the room, preparing it for the princess’ guest.

Averil was busy scrubbing the dirt off him as quickly as possible. His skin was pink and raw by the time he was done, but he didn’t care. Averil scrambled out of the bath, snatching a fluffy white towel from Grimsby’s hand. To his credit, the serving man made no jokes, but Averil got the impression that he was hiding a small smile.

When the somewhat grumpy young man was dry, Grimsby presented him with his clothes for the evening. Averil tried to conceal his confusion, he’d figure out how all of it worked after Grimsby was gone. All he could tell was that it was a pile of blue and white fabric.

“They’re not quite up to right standard,” the elder man said with an imperious sniff, “But they should fit you well enough. Now, dinner is served in the great hall promptly at seven o’clock, but until then, you may do as you please.”

Averil perked up a bit. He hadn’t thought to expect such a strict environment here, but he supposed that castles on land worked about like castles under the sea. A few hours of free time was nothing to scoff at.

With that, Grimsby turned and left, the other servants in his wake. They took the bathtub with them, leaving the ex-merman alone with his thoughts. 

As soon as the old man was out of sight, Averil sighed with relief.

It wasn’t until he went to look for him that Averil realized that Sebastien was still in his pocket. The pocket that Grimsby had just taken off to who knew where.

Averil growled and dropped onto the large bed. There went his free afternoon.

 

* * *

 

When the princess found her new friend on the floor of the entrance hall peering awkwardly under a decorative table, she politely managed not to laugh. Instead, she just leaned forward and tapped on his shoulder.

Not expecting her, Averil jumped a mile. At that, Erryn couldn’t contain her slight giggle. Still, she smiled as he scrambled to his feet.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said apologetically. “I just wondered what you were doing.”

Averil’s heart rate dropped back to normal as he just grinned and shrugged. He couldn’t very well tell her he was searching for a rogue crab loose in her house. He gestured to her and cocked his head to the side, returning the question.

“Oh, I was just going outside to practice before dinner,” she said gaily. She held up a small silver flute.

“The servants don’t like it when I practice inside,” she explained. “They say it echoes too much. So I go outside and play in the sun instead.”

Averil nodded, and repeated his gesture at her.

“You want to come with me?”

She was a good guesser. Perhaps communicating with the princess with no voice wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen. Averil sort of felt like she was getting a better look at him. With him unable to tell her the complicated part of who he was and how he came to be there, she was seeing the real Averil, with no distractions.

That was either going to be his salvation or his downfall.

Erryn smiled and held out her hand. She seemed very contact-oriented, but Averil wasn’t complaining. He took her hand in his, pleased by how well it fit.

She led him outside, to a large circular balcony which was set upon a sheer cliff overlooking the sea. There was a slatted awning that protruded from the castle wall, to provide shade from the sun. It covered half of the balcony- the outer half was left in open air. Clinging ivy had twined its way around the awning, it’s small leaves fluttering in the sea breeze.

“I love it out here,” Erryn murmured. “The view is wonderful.”

She wasn’t lying. Averil didn’t currently have the best feelings about living under the sea, but seeing the broad expanse of the ocean from above was the most amazing feeling. It went on forever, disappearing into the horizon. It was endless.

Excited beyond belief, Averil raced to the balcony’s edge, leaning out to catch as much of the breeze as possible. It ruffled his hair. Briefly, he thought he caught that familiar scent of what he didn’t know were roses.

Averil was so caught up that he almost didn’t notice when Erryn joined him at the railing. Without a word, she raised the flute to her lips and began to play.

The tune was not particularly difficult, and only about eight measures long. She started out slowly, just playing the tune (he assumed) the way it was written. When she reached the end of the eighth measure, she went back to the beginning and played it again. This time, she added a few flourishes, making the song her own.

What really surprised Averil was that he actually knew the song. According to the merfolk, it was a song sung by human sailors as they rowed their boats in days of old. It told a sad tale, of a man who returned from voyaging across the seas to find that his true love had married another. Angered, the man tricked his love into coming to sea with him, leaving her husband and child behind. When she discovered his trickery, the woman cursed him for stealing her life away from her. In the end, the ship sank, neither man nor woman to rise from the depths again.

It wasn’t a song or tale that a proper young merman was supposed to know. As it was a human song, it was considered by most merfolk to be lewd and inappropriate. It was more frequently heard by border guards and other such ruffians. King Triton would have been furious to think that his youngest son had heard such a thing. Averil sighed into the breeze as he remembered that it was Alec who had taught him the song.

Averil remembered the words to the song, sincerely wishing he had the voice to sing them.

 

_Well met, well met said an old true love_

_Well met, well met said he_

_I’ve just returned from the salt, salt sea_

_And it’s all for the love of thee_

 

Averil wondered why the princess had picked that particular song to play. The sad story didn’t really fit the day, but maybe she just found it beautiful, like he did.

When she finished the song, Averil softly applauded. Her face went bright red, but she nodded her thanks.

“I’ve always liked that song,” she commented lightly. “It’s sad, but it’s just too pretty not to play.”

Curiously, Averil held out his hand. He indicated her flute, then beckoned for her to let him see it. She did so without hesitation, but watched him intensely. The crimson-haired young man turned the flute over in his hands, inspecting every inch of it. It was beautifully crafted, made of some shiny material he didn’t quite understand. Still, many of his human treasures were made with it, like the dinglehopper for one.

“Do you play?” Erryn asked, intrigued by his interest.

Averil held out his hand flat, then tilted it from side to side. _Sort of. Not really._

He returned the flute to her, pleased by his findings. Then he got an idea. Again he used his hands to speak, with one held flat, and the other miming a hammering motion.

As usual, the princess was very quick on the uptake.

“You make things?” she inferred. He nodded, then pointed to the flute.

She squeaked in surprise.

“You make things like _this?_ ” she asked incredulously. “Like, musical instruments?”

Again, Averil nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. He enjoyed how funny she was when she was surprised. He made a mental note to try to think of other things that would make her squeak.

Erryn brushed her long hair off her shoulder, then propped one hand on her hip.

“You are certainly a mystery, Averil,” she said. “I have a feeling getting to know you will be an adventure.”

Averil grinned broadly.

 

They spent the next few hours getting a head start on that adventure. Erryn played a few more songs, none of which Averil recognized. Still, they were all very beautiful. Averil was suitably occupied listening to her songs, with the wondrous ocean view to look at. When the princess wearied of practicing her music, they retreated under the awning to relax in the shade and talk (or mime, in Averil’s case).

Erryn told Averil all about her life as a princess. Her parents had been the King and Queen here, but the Queen had never been very healthy. She had died in childbirth when Erryn was nine, along with Erryn’s baby brother. The King was devastated, but had taken solace in his remaining daughter. He turned all of his attention to Erryn.

“I guess that’s why I’m so different from a normal princess,” Erryn said with a shrug. “My father never had a son he could take out riding, or teach to shoot a bow, so he did all of that with me instead. We were vey close.”

Her eyes glazed over, as her thoughts drifted into a distant place in her mind.

“Papa and I were all each other had. It was like the two of us against the world. He was even going to teach me how to sail.”

Erryn’s eyes were sad, even as a smile appeared on her face. A happy idea in a sad memory.

“But he never got the chance,” she finished sadly. “There was a sickness that came through, about two years ago. Papa just couldn’t make it, I suppose.”

Averil hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders. He didn’t know if it was appropriate or not, but he wasn’t going to let a girl cry alone if he could do something about it.

“I’m okay,” she said softly, turning to smile up at him. “It’s just a bad memory is all. I’m fine now, and Mama and Papa are both in a better place.”

Erryn swiped at her eyes to brush away the brimming tears, and shook her head to clear it. One more deep breath,  and she seemed like she really would be okay. Her eyes had that little bit of sparkle back.

“What about you?” she asked. “Are you close with your parents?”

Averil shook his head.

“What about siblings?” Erryn pressed on, unafraid of his silence. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Nodding, Averil held up six fingers. Erryn gasped in surprise.

“Six siblings?” she asked. “So many! How on earth do you keep everyone straight?”

Thinking of how many times he had been called by one of his brothers’ names, Averil just grinned and shrugged.

“Are they girls, or boys?” Erryn asked. “Or some of both?”

Averil shook his head, then pointed to himself. Again, he held up the six fingers.

“Six more boys like you,” Erryn guessed. He nodded, smile bright as the sun overhead. He was starting to really like this guessing game. She was very good at it, and learning to speak without his voice was like a new language. Each question was a challenge just waiting for him.

Next, Averil held a hand to the top of his head. Then he moved it over, as though someone were standing next to him, then gestured upward.

“Taller?” Erryn tried. When he shook his head, she had to think for a moment.

“No, older,” she said. He nodded, and she grinned triumphantly. She seemed to enjoy the game as much as he did.

“So all of them are older than you, is that right?” she asked. Averil confirmed it.

“That must be hard, being the youngest of seven,” she commented. She giggled when he nodded so hard it made him dizzy. “No wonder you’re not that close with your parents, with six brothers.”

She had no idea just how right she was. 

They lapsed into silence for a moment, the pair of them simply enjoying the wind. The sun was beginning to lower in the distance, the horizon gaining a pink and red tint. Soon it would be a full-fledged sunset. It had to be nearly time for dinner, but neither merman nor princess made even the slightest move to go inside.

“Averil?”

The princess’ voice was so quiet he barely heard it, but he turned to listen regardless.

Erryn’s smile had disappeared, replaced by a self-conscious biting of the lip. She looked almost nervous, if it were possible for such a confident girl to be nervous.

“Why don’t you talk?” she asked softly. “Is it...do you just not like it? Or did something happen, like an accident when you were small?”

Averil took a deep breath. He had feared she would ask that question eventually, any normal person would have asked it long before now. He imagined it was out of respect that she hadn’t said anything so far. He didn’t want to lie to her, but there was really no good way to tell the whole story, even if he thought she would believe it.

Hesitantly, Averil held up one finger and spun it around, asking her to repeat her question. They had done this a few times, so she understood.

“Do you not like it?” she asked. He shook his head, no.

“Something happened,” she guessed. Slowly, he nodded.

“The shipwreck?” Erryn asked.

The mythical shipwreck had saved him once, there was no reason why it shouldn’t do so again. Averil fought to nod and answer her question for good, but his neck wouldn’t move. It was like he wanted to tell her the truth so badly that lies would not suffice, but his fear of losing her was paralyzing.

Why was it so hard to lie to her? It wasn’t as if he’d never done it before, lying or telling half-truths was almost the entire basis for Averil’s relationship with his father. He just kept imagining the look on her face if, in the end, she discovered that he had been lying to her all along. She wouldn’t want him then. There was such a slim possibility that she would want him when she found out that he was supposed to have _fins_ , he couldn’t endanger the small chance he had by being a liar as well as a merman.

That sad look in her eyes hurt enough to see. He didn’t think he could stand to see her angry. His hand curled itself into a fist as he fought with his frustration.

Her soft hand covered his fist, almost willing him to let it go.

“It’s okay,” Erryn said softly. “You don’t have to tell me.”

When he met her gaze, Averil was surprised to find that she was smiling.

“I was just making sure it wasn’t something about me,” she admitted, her cheeks flushed pink. “I’d hate to think I’d done or said something to keep you from talking to me.”

The awkward snorting noise that came from a mute boy trying to laugh was truly a unique sound. Still, from the wild grin on his face and the inability of his torso to stop shaking, the princess was able to infer his feelings on the matter.

“It’s not that funny!” she complained, though half-laughing herself. When Averil raised a brow at her, she turned the bright crimson shade of a tomato.

Still snickering a bit, Averil reached for her hand, claiming it back. He didn’t know a hand gesture that meant ‘thank you’, but he hoped that she would understand.

She turned on him a grin as wicked as Averil’s own.

“It’s not polite to laugh at a lady, you know,” she told him airily. “Especially not a princess. Anyway, it’s nearly time for dinner.”

She got to her feet, moving carefully so as not to step on her skirt. Averil, too, sighed and stood up. He took one last look at the endless ocean, wondering briefly what his father and brothers were doing. As no one knew where Averil had gone, he supposed they were worried about him. Though, if Alec had told them what happened at the grotto, they might consider him gone for good.

“Aren’t you coming?” Erryn asked from the doorway.

Averil shook off the unpleasant thoughts, and turned his attention back to the beautiful girl who stood waiting for him. Three days didn’t seem so impossible now. 


	6. Chapter Six: Stories

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Six: Stories

 

After less than five minutes, Averil had already come to the conclusion that dinner with the princess was infinitely preferable to dinner with his family. The presence of the scrupulous Grimsby was less than ideal, but one out of two wasn’t bad. Erryn was very talkative. By the way Grimsby was only half-listening, Averil figured that this was normal for her.

“And Grim, did you know Averil’s got _six brothers_?” Erryn said enthusiastically while they waited for the housekeeper to serve the food. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do if I had that many siblings. Plus he’s the youngest, too, which is just amazing.”

“Very interesting, my dear,” Grimsby responded politely. “And how did you manage to come across such information?”

Erryn looked at the old servant like he was an idiot child.

“He told me, of course,” she said simply. “Didn’t you, Averil?”

The former merman nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face. He didn’t find the little aspects of his life all that interesting, but she took every fact she knew about him and marveled over it as if it were the most exciting thing she’d ever heard. Simple things, like the number of siblings he had, were like treasure to her.

Grimsby raised a brow at Averil, but did not challenge the princess’ word. Clearly he was wondering how it was that the mute boy had managed such a detailed conversation. Erryn was so busy explaining her new discoveries that she didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s fascinating, Grimsby,” she said primly. “You should talk with Averil sometime. He’s really very conversational.”

That was too much.

“Really, my lady,” Grimsby said, struggling not to roll his eyes. His tone of voice was as patronizing as Averil had ever heard it.

“There is no need to make up wild stories about our guest,” he reprimanded her.

The look on Erryn’s face was absolutely crushed. Sitting next to her, Averil could see that her hands were curled into small fists around the napkin in her lap. Her eyes darted back and forth from Grimsby to Averil, no doubt checking to see if Averil had been offended. He hadn’t, but it was kind of her to worry about it.

“I’m not making it up, Grim,” she said firmly. “Look.”

She turned to Averil. He had to set down his glass of water quickly, not expecting to be put on the spot. He was so used to being ignored at mealtimes that this was a bit of a surprise. He felt his face grow warm with embarrassment, but he would no more refuse Erryn her fun than throw her in the ocean.

Erryn smiled at him kindly.

“What do you like to do for fun, Averil?” she asked, the excitement in her voice barely hidden. Her eyes glowed like stars. Her napkin had become hopelessly wrinkled as she absentmindedly turned it over from hand to hand.

Averil thought for a minute, then held up his hands flat against each other. Then he opened and closed them the way he would a book.

“You read,” she guessed. It was an easy one, but he hadn’t been able to think of anything else.

Triumphantly, the princess returned her gaze to her stuffy serving man.

“See?” she said. “I told you. He doesn’t talk, that doesn’t mean he’s stupid.”

Affronted, Grimsby sniffed.

“Far be it from me to suggest such a thing, my lady,” he said formally. The look on his face said that he disliked being put in his place by a teenaged girl, but he said no more aloud. He was very good at his job, it seemed.

Their dinner was served on covered platters, made of the same shiny material as Erryn’s flute. The fact that he didn’t know what it was scratched at Averil like an itch, but he couldn’t ask.

“Carlotta, my dear,” Grimsby asked, addressing the plump and friendly housekeeper, “What’s for dinner?”

“You’re going to love it,” she replied, setting the older gentleman’s plate before him. “Chef made his specialty- stuffed crab!”

_Stuffed crab._

Averil’s face went dead white, and he froze in place. Being distracted with the princess all afternoon, he had never found a moment to continue looking for Sebastien. On the off chance he ever actually spoke to his father again, he did _not_ want to have to explain why he left with Triton’s right-hand crab and came back without him.

When Grimsby removed the domed cover from his plate to reveal a sickeningly familiar shell, Averil thought he might fall out of his chair. Fortunately, two beady little eyes suddenly opened. As Sebastien’s panic reached its paramount, Averil’s frantically beating heart slowed.

They were incredibly lucky that Grimsby and Carlotta were so talkative. They were chatting with the princess about something or other. This was Sebastien’s chance.

Averil lifted up the dome from his plate, hurriedly waving Sebastien over. The crab gulped and scuttled across the table as if- or rather, because –his life depended on it.

“Averil?”

The young man slammed the dome over his friend’s head, hoping the princess hadn’t seen him. She was staring curiously, but said nothing about it. Inside the covered plate, Sebastien breathed a sigh of relief.

Erryn blinked, and returned to her original query.

“I was asking if you wanted to tour the kingdom with me tomorrow,” she repeated. “It’s been forever since I’ve gotten to go out, and I think you would really love it.”

Averil nodded cheerfully. A whole day, just him and the princess? He couldn’t believe his luck. No Grimsby to sniff at him, no Sebastien to scold him- just Erryn, who appeared to like everything about him. She hung on his every mime, as his family had never done even when he could speak. He didn’t even have to tell her why, but she knew exactly what he needed.

Only after he had happily accepted did Averil realize that this was an entire day in which he might find the right moment to kiss her.

 

The rest of the meal went by extremely pleasantly (after Carlotta replaced Grimsby’s mysteriously empty plate). Averil was barely listening to the conversation, lost in his daydreams of what the next day might be like. 

Sebastien, it seemed, did not share Averil’s pleasant thoughts. The moment they arrived back at Averil’s room, the crab had plenty to say.

He paced back and forth across the dresser, his many legs making an irritating clicking sound. Averil now knew what it was like to sit next to himself at dinner when he got bored and started tapping the table.

“This has got to be without a doubt,” Sebastien complained, “The most humiliating day of my life!”

Averil sighed irritably, glaring at the crab who was ruining his good mood.

“I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man!” Sebastien scolded. His rant went on and on, some nonsense about being trapped with a killer chef who was trying to cook him. It was enough to drive Averil mad.

Eventually, he gave up and left. Without a voice, he had no way to get Sebastien to be quiet, so he decided to return to the balcony where he had spent the afternoon with Erryn. It was much more peaceful there. Plus, he couldn’t help but grin at the squeaky sound of Sebastien’s protests as he pulled the door closed behind him.

As he drifted out into the cool night air, Averil realized that he wasn’t the only one with the idea to enjoy the balcony. He had to duck aside swiftly to avoid being noticed by the princess and Grimsby, who were apparently conferring about something.

“I’m simply concerned, my lady,” the elderly man was saying stiffly. “We don’t know very much about him.”

“You haven’t even tried to get to know him, Grim.”

The princess’ reply was harsh. Averil winced at her tone, secretly very glad that he was not on the receiving end of her displeasure. He pressed his back to the wall, intent to continue listening.

“He hasn’t done anything to you, or to me,” Erryn pointed out. “He’s just a poor boy who got washed up in a shipwreck. He looks like he doesn’t have a friend in the world, is it really so wrong for me to get to know him?”

Grimsby sighed impatiently.

“My lady,” he began, the exasperation in his voice very clear, “I am not saying that we should not be gracious and kind to the boy. I simply urge caution.”

Erryn snorted in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, Grimsby,” she said, her words suddenly muffled, as though she were struggling not to scoff at him. “If you only knew how silly that was.”

“I’m not sure I follow, my lady.”

“Wasn’t it you,” Erryn said primly, “-who was so insistent that I should behave more like a princess and meet potential suitors? But now that there’s actually a boy here, you don’t want him near me at all.”

Predictably, she was met with Grimsby’s signature sniff. Obviously he didn’t consider a mute shipwreck victim a suitable partner for the princess. From where Averil stood, the entire situation was fairly amusing. If he succeeded in his challenge and won the princess after all, he imagined the look on Grimsby’s face would be priceless.

“Be reasonable, my lady,” Grimsby insisted. “You must consider a _proper_ suitor. I have indulged your fantasies quite enough, but it is time you take your royal responsibilities more seriously.”

A sinking feeling grew in Averil’s stomach. He knew that tone of voice, that conversation was old hat. It hurt enough being the youngest of seven princes, he could only imagine what such condescension meant to someone in Erryn’s position. Didn’t that old coot have a clue what he was saying?

“Fantasies,” Erryn repeated, her voice deadened, impassive. She sounded almost deflated, as if the conversation had turned impossibly against her and she knew it. There was no winning now.

Grimsby knew it too.

“Mysterious vanishing rescuers, my lady?” he said, tone thick with implication. “Interesting your new friend may be, but a character from a fairy story he most certainly is not.”

Averil had to stifle a gasp. It was one thing to know that she had a vague memory of being rescued from the sea, but another completely to hear that she had mentioned it to anyone. The way Grimsby sounded, there was no way this was the first time it had come up since the day of the shipwreck. Erryn’s moment of silence only confirmed his suspicion.

“I never said,” Erryn replied slowly, her voice wavering, “-anything about that. I know it couldn’t be him.”

Grimsby sniffed yet again. Averil was quickly growing to dislike the old man.

“Really, my dear, you have never been an accomplished liar,” Grimsby said patronizingly. Suddenly his tone was softer, much less demanding. He had made his point, he knew it, and now he had a princess to take care of.

“Grim, you don’t really think I’m shirking my responsibilities, do you?” came Erryn’s soft voice. “I can’t _help_ thinking about it, it’s just impossible to forget. I _know_ that boy was real, and it’s just so...”

She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“My lady, if I may say,” Grimsby began carefully, “Far better than any dream man is one of flesh and blood.”

Erryn’s response was instantaneous.

“Then what’s so wrong with Averil?” she blurted out. Again, Averil had to cover his mouth to keep his audible reaction from being heard.

“I never said a word against him, my lady,” Grimsby replied. “If you recall, I merely advised caution.”

At that, the princess was silent. Averil, too, was very confused- first the old butler had sounded like he didn’t like Averil at all, and now he was defending him? It was madness, trying to keep up with him. What was he going on about, anyway?

Averil risked a peek around the doorframe, and saw that Grimsby now had one hand placed on the princess’ shoulder.

“My dear, you are young, and your head and heart are filled with fantasies,” the elderly gentleman said kindly. “I simply wish for you to see when you hold too tightly. I would hate for that poor young lad to win your favor for the wrong reasons. Far better that you should see him clearly, for who he is.”

Both Averil and Erryn were shocked. The ex-merman had to retreat back to the shadow behind the doorframe, willing his heart rate to slow down before he imploded.

When he looked back, the princess had her arms wrapped around Grimsby’s neck. The older man seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he did smile.

“You’re always watching out for me, aren’t you, Grim?” Erryn said softly.

“Of course, my lady,” Grimsby answered.

Erryn released her servant, an uncertain smile on her face as well.

“I can’t say I quite agree with you,” she told him, “But thank you for thinking of me.”

Sensing that the conversation was coming to a close, Averil realized he needed to go before he was discovered eavesdropping. He stole away down the hallway, his mind spinning in all different directions. His room was quiet when he arrived, not that Sebastien’s endless chatter could have distracted him from his reverie anyway.

 

* * *

 

That night, Averil’s dreams were plagued with scenarios from his underwater childhood. Some were from times when he was very young, watching Antony try to distract Amery from his reading, or listening to Arren add unnecessary commentary to Allan’s bedtime stories. Other scenes were from more recent times. Snickering with Ansel and Alec about the subtle innuendos in their father’s kingdom-wide announcements. Carving Arren’s flute.

The most memorable of these dream scenes was one that Averil had long since consciously forgotten. It was a conversation he’d had with Allan, shortly after the first time Averil had asked why he couldn’t go to the surface. He was only seven. His father had lost his temper, and simply shouted at Averil to stop asking ridiculous questions.

When sixteen-year-old Allan had found his littlest brother in tears later that day, he had tried to explain it.

 

_Allan sat in the window seat of their room, beckoning his little brother closer._

_“Averil,” he said, pulling the smaller merman into his lap, “Did what Dad said hurt your feelings?”_

_Averil sniffled and nodded, burying his face in his brother’s chest._

_“He’s so mean,” the seven-year-old had whined softly. “He never lets me do anything.”_

_Allan had done his best to calm him down, stroking his hair the way he remembered Athena having done for him._

_“Do you remember that time Ansel wanted to play in a steam vent?” Allan asked._

_Averil nodded again._

_“He burned his tail,” the younger boy recounted, somewhat confused._

_“And what did Dad say?” Allan continued._

_“Ansel should’ve listened,” Averil replied plaintively. “Dad told him no, but he didn’t listen, and he got burned.”_

_“That’s right,” said Allan, nodding. “So sometimes Dad has to say no, because he knows what’s good for you and what isn’t. That’s just how dads are. They have to say some mean things now and then, because they want you to be safe.”_

_Averil pouted, his bottom lip stuck out._

_“But does he have to shout so much?” the little boy complained._

_That day, it was a credit to the second merprince that he had managed to conceal his laughter._

 

Averil didn’t remember any dreams after that.

 

* * *

 

Averil wasn’t the only one with interrupted sleep that night. In fact, his father and brothers weren’t getting any sleep at all.

Triton and his sons were gathered in the throne room, keeping a vigil for the lost one of their number. Triton sat on his throne, slumped over in worry, his hair and beard haggard for lack of care. The boys, who had taken up resting spots around the room, had been going out in shifts, to check the likely places where Averil might have been- all except Alec.

“I told you, he’s not going to be anywhere you’d normally find him,” Alec drawled lazily. He reclined on the floor, tossing a glowstone from hand to hand. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken from worry, but his gaze held no hope at all.

“Not like you’ve made any effort to even look,” Arren responded icily from his place next to the throne. He fidgeted, and his gaze was locked on the large entryway, keeping watch for Antony and Allan to return from their shift.

“You heard what happened,” Ansel reasoned. He sat with his back to one of the support columns, his eyes struggling to stay open. “If it was you, would you want any of us finding you?”

Arren didn’t have an answer for that.

He was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of King Triton’s herald, who returned with news from the sea guard. The little seahorse was panting for breath, having been swimming hard to reach the King.

Triton raised his head, eyes wide.

“Any sign of them?” he asked desperately.

The herald shook his head.

“No, you’re Majesty,” he replied, his tone sad. “We’ve searched everywhere. We’ve found no trace of your son, or Sebastien.”

The Sea King sank back into his chair, hopelessly resuming his slumped position.

“Keep searching,” he instructed. He opened his mouth to continue, but couldn’t get the words out. Arren rose from his spot and addressed the herald in his father’s place.

“Leave no shell unturned,” Arren said firmly. “No coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he’s safe at home.” He drifted closer to the throne, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his father’s arm.

“Yes, Your Highness,” the herald answered, and made his escape, leaving the family to their internal affairs.

They sat in silence. Alec had told his brothers about Averil’s grotto and its impending destruction, (though he and Triton had come to silent agreement that they would leave out any mention of humans). Many of the boys wanted to blame Triton’s actions for Averil’s disappearance, but no one was foolish enough to come out and say so. It was clear to everyone that the King blamed himself, and that it was tearing him apart from the inside. Without Arren and Allan to support him, he would have lost it completely by now.

Amery paced aimlessly in the doorway, tailfin swishing madly. He had a book in hand, but he flipped the pages nervously between his fingers without actually reading them. His endless back-and-forth motion was about to drive Alec crazy, but before he could say anything, Amery tensed up. His brothers all looked to him, questioning.

“They’re back,” he said tonelessly, indicating outside the door, where Antony and Allan approached.

The question didn’t need to be asked as the two remaining brothers joined them.

“No luck,” Allan reported softly. “We looked everywhere we could think of, but he’s just vanished.”

“I don’t want to say it,” Antony added slowly, “But...he may have just left. For good, you know.”

“But why, then,” Amery countered, “-would Sebastien be missing as well? His only job was to keep Averil out of trouble. If it was just that he was going to run away, Sebastien would have come and told Father.”

“The only explanation that makes any sense,” Allan mused, “-is that something went wrong.”

A collective shudder went around the room. No one wanted to imagine what might have gone wrong. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sabotage

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Seven: Sabotage

 

Dawn in Erryn’s kingdom was surprisingly busy. The sky was just gaining a pinkish hue as Averil rose to the sound of Carlotta’s sharp knock at the door. The kindly woman pressed a new change of clothes into Averil’s hands, pinched his cheek, and told his that the carriage would be waiting as soon as he arrived downstairs. The young man nodded his thanks, and closed the door to get ready.

As he changed clothes (a much easier task now that he had done it once or twice), Averil got to listen to Sebastien’s lecturing.

“Now you gotta look your best today,” the frumpy old crab was saying. “If you want that girl to kiss you. Stand up straight, and make sure you don’t let your eyes pop out of your head.”

Averil rolled his eyes. He was confident about today. He knew for a fact that the princess liked him, what was there to worry about?

“Remember, you only got two days left,” Sebastien reminded him.

Averil turned and flapped a dismissive hand at the crab. He didn’t want to think about deadlines, they weren’t really his style. Unfortunately, Sebastien knew that.

“Don’t you shake your hand at me young man,” the crab added sternly. “No distractions this time. You think you can just float around with your head in the clouds, well, no sir! You keep your wits about you if you want to win that girl.”

The former merman’s eyebrows contracted in irritation. He would never admit it, but Sebastien did have a point. Averil had spent his life doing things the way he wanted to, without much regard for the script everyone wanted him to follow.

Averil crossed his arms over his chest. This time, there was no room for error. Ursula’s script was life or death. He had chosen to play her game, and now he had to be serious enough to win.

Shrugging off the uncomfortable thoughts, Averil tugged on his shoes. He slipped Sebastien into his pocket, in case of emergency, and took off for the front doors.

When he arrived, the princess and her servants were already waiting. Max was romping around, panting as usual. He looked as excited about today as Averil felt.

“Good morning, Averil!” Erryn said cheerily. She was dressed in her usual sensible blue skirt and boots, but something was different. Today, her long black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, tied off with a red ribbon. A few tendrils had escaped the ribbon to blow freely around her face, but the overall effect was lovely.

“Here,” she said, moving to press a warm roll into Averil’s hand. “You look like you need something to eat.”

Smiling, Averil nodded his thanks and took a bite of the roll. It was still warm from the oven, a bit crispy on the outside, but soft and sweet in the center. The taste was so heavenly, Averil thought he might conspire to remain a human just for the food. Erryn returned to discussing the details of the day with Grimsby.

“I was thinking we’d avoid the beach today,” she was saying, “Try to stay inland. We should be back in time for dinner. If anything happens, we’ll send word.”

“Very good, my lady,” Grimsby replied. “The carriage is waiting outside.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to take one of the footmen with you, miss?” Carlotta asked.

“Oh, no,” Erryn answered gaily. “I’ll have Averil with me after all. We should be fine.”

Max barked, but Erryn quickly laid her hand on his head.

“Not today, buddy,” she said, scratching behind his ears. “We’ll play later.”

The large dog barked again, more softly, and then laid down on the floor at Grimsby’s feet.

The princess turned to her companion, an excited smile on her face.

“Are you ready?” she asked Averil. He nodded enthusiastically. Without waiting for her guidance, he reached out and took her hand, dragging her toward the door. He wanted to get out there and see what all this fuss was about human life. It had to be interesting, the way she talked about it.

Erryn just giggled, and let him drag her along.

“See you later, Grim!” she called behind her as the pair of them disappeared out the door.

“Oh, just look at them,” Carlotta said, like a mother hen clucking after her chicks. “Aren’t they adorable. He’s just like Max was when she first brought him home.”

Grimsby raised a brow, but was momentarily prevented from speaking as the dog in question suddenly collided with the back of his knees. The old butler cast a withering look at the rambunctious dog.

“What an interesting notion, my dear,” he said drily, as the sound of the carriage wheels faded off into the distance.

 

* * *

 

The town in which Erryn’s castle was located was perched precariously on a mountainous little island that sloped sharply into the sea. Averil suspected it had once been a volcanic island, formed under the sea until it grew so large that it broke the surface. Today, however, it was covered with green and stone.

The carriage itself was a mystery. It worked just as his father’s shell coach did under the water, but this one required round mechanisms to keep it off the ground. It was pulled by creatures Erryn had called ‘horses’- that made some sense, but Averil thought that his seahorse friends might be offended at their being named after such unintelligent creatures. Or perhaps these ‘horses’ were named after seahorses?

“Averil?”

As usual, it was the princess’ voice that pulled Averil away from his thoughts and back to reality. She had a broad smile on her face as she held onto the reins.

“You must be a daydreamer,” she said with her usual giggle. “I always have to call you twice.”

Blushing, Averil’s eyes fell to his feet. He hadn’t meant to be a bother, there were just so many things to _think_ about....

“Oh, don’t get all worried about it,” Erryn said. “I don’t mind at all. It’s just funny.”

In response, her redheaded companion reached over and playfully flicked at her ponytail, which sent both of them dissolving into laughter (though silent on Averil’s part). Before they knew it, the town rose up before them.

Even so early in the morning, it was bustling with activity. Shopkeepers were opening up for the day, shops of all sorts. There were men pulling carts, children running in every direction. Averil saw so many things, he didn’t know what to look at first. Now he understood Sebastien’s warning about not letting his eyes pop out of his head.

He leaned forward, the better to catch a glimpse of everything. There, a baker was setting out a tray of rolls just like the one Erryn had given him just minutes before. Up the way, a woman who sold clothes was setting up a rack of dresses.

On their left was a large stone-walled canal, which presumably led in from the sea. While Averil was busy taking in the sights, his sidekick Sebastien was scanning the waters. Just as he expected, a blue-and-yellow fish came splashing out of the water alongside the carriage.

“Did he kiss her yet?” Flounder asked earnestly.

“Not yet,” Sebastien hissed.

Disappointed, Flounder fell back, his fins crossed in dismay.

Erryn brought the carriage to a halt in what looked like the center of town. There were shops and stalls all around them, circling a large fountain. Averil leaped out of the carriage, excited to get started. After a sharp pinch from Sebastien, he remembered his manners, and offered his hand to the princess to help her out of the carriage as well.

Once her feet were on the ground, Averil was surprised to find out that the princess was just as excited as he. Instantly she grabbed his hand, dragging him this way and that. She found a puppet show that made her laugh, complimented a baker’s wife and earned a free tart, and convinced a chicken farmer to let her feed the chickens. Averil found himself entirely at her mercy. Still, he couldn’t help but smile as Erryn poured chicken feed into his hand, instructing him in how to give it to the chickens without being pecked to death. Her face was nearly glowing with happiness.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to come to town,” Erryn said brightly. She was almost as distracted as Averil was, the pair of them trying to take in all of the sights at once. The people of the town came in all shapes and sizes, and they had a myriad of tasks to be done. Erryn wanted to do all of them. After only half an hour, Averil was dizzy.

The princess fetched them a pair of sticky buns from the baker’s stall, and the dynamic duo sat down on the fountain’s edge to rest for a moment.

“Are you having fun?” Erryn asked, her mouth half-full with sticky bun. Averil nodded brightly, taking a bite of his own and savoring the sweet taste. He was beginning to think that this princess had a weakness for sweets.

Oh, how he wished he could ask her all of the questions he wanted to ask. But most of them, he figured, were stupid questions that any normal human would know. He couldn’t very well ask her what things were, or how they worked, without blowing his cover. Still, the more he watched, the more he learned.

There was a young woman with a book sitting on the other side of the fountain from them, completely immersed in the story to the point where she didn’t seem to realize that there was a fluffy creature nibbling at the pages’ corner. Across the way, at a table in front of a food stall, were a pair of men in military garb with drinks in their hands, laughing loudly. Off to their right, a group of young girls in matching clothes were spending the morning braiding one another’s hair. Averil watched them all, intrigued and amused by it all.

Somewhere off to their left, Averil suddenly heard music. Erryn immediately perked up.

“They’re dancing today!” she said excitedly.

Averil felt a chill across his neck. He had only the vaguest of idea of what dancing even was. She was so excited, and if he didn’t look excited too...

Stuffing the rest of her sticky bun in her mouth, Erryn started pointing over to where the music was coming from. It appeared to be a musicians’ stall, where they sold musical instruments and played songs for people.

There was a short man with a large stringed instrument that looked somewhat like a lyre, but bigger. It had a large strap across his shoulders, holding it in place. Next to him was a taller man, wearing a floppy hat, with a miniature version of that stringed instrument in his hands. It was almost comically small in the hands of such a large man, but his fingers moved so fast against the strings you could hardly see them. The third musician was a lovely young woman with honey-colored hair, who had yet another stringed instrument in hand. It was small, but instead of plucking at the strings, she braced the instrument against her neck and held a long stick in her other hand, dragging it across the strings to produce the sound.

“On festival days, the musicians bring out their instruments and play, and the whole town gets to dance,” Erryn explained. “And sometimes they do it just for fun, even when it’s not a festival day. Like today.”

Averil watched, as the townspeople began to turn their attention to the musicians. With smiles on their faces, they began gesturing to one another, drawing ever closer to the music stall. The young lady with the book from the other side of the fountain set her volume aside, drifting closer. The little girls with their hair all braided up took each other’s hands and began skipping about to the beat of the music.

One of the military men offered his hand to the girl who had been reading. She nodded and took it. He put his other hand to her waist, while her free hand went to his shoulder. Without even needing to talk, they stepped together, beginning to spin and glide in a more graceful version of what the little braiders were attempting.

_Dancing_ , Averil thought with awe. There really wasn’t such a thing under the sea, as merpeople had no feet with which to step. They used the term rather loosely, it applied to almost any kind of movement that involved rhythm. Still, what these humans could do was vastly superior.

More pairs of people came together and began dancing, all the same way, like it was something everyone knew how to do. Averil began to tense up, knowing that any minute, he was going to be expected to join them. How was he going to explain himself?

Erryn rested a hand on his arm.

“Don’t look so scared,” she said, her eyes alight with mirth. “It’s just dancing. It’s not even hard. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Averil jerked his arm away from her, frantically shaking his head ‘no’.

“You’re not afraid of a silly little thing like dancing, are you?” she responded, putting her hands on her hips. “You lived through a _shipwreck_ , but you won’t dance.”

That laughter in her eyes had become a wicked glint. It was an expression Averil knew well- just not from her. She was taunting him, calling him a coward to see if it would convince him to do what she wanted. She probably assumed that living with six brothers had given Averil enough of a competitive edge to keep him from backing down from a challenge.

She was right.

Admitting defeat, Averil held out his hand. With a triumphant grin, Erryn took it, and dragged him closer, so they could hear the music more clearly.

“It’s simple, really,” she explained, placing their hands the same way Averil had seen the other couples do. “Normally it would be your job to lead, but since you’re just learning, I can do it.”

She tugged him even closer to her, pressing themselves together. Averil’s face blushed red, but Erryn seemed not to care.

“Just stay this close to me, okay?” she said. “Stay close, and follow what I do.”

Slowly, she took a step to the left. Averil stepped with her, his eyes focused very carefully on his own feet. Again, she stepped, he followed.

“Now try stepping back,” Erryn suggested. When Averil complied, she stepped forward and twisted her toe, letting go of him on one side to twirl around in a circle, as the other girls did.

“See?” she said, laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face. “I told you it was easy!”

For the next several minutes, Erryn coached, and Averil followed. Eventually he got the hang of moving in time with the music, and he found that he could easily keep his movement simple without holding Erryn back at all. She spun and twirled like the others, laughing gaily at every turn.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Averil’s face. He wasn’t watching his feet anymore, but was entirely focused on Erryn. She was lovely, her cheeks rosy, her ebony hair flying in the wind. It was obvious to see that his role in all of this was to make her look beautiful (though in his opinion she didn’t really need any help at all).

Suddenly and without warning, Erryn’s skirt became caught under her boot, and she lost her balance. She pitched forward, and Averil had to move quickly to catch her before she hit the ground. Still, she was light on her feet, and was able to somewhat regain her balance with only a little help.

The princess met Averil’s eyes with a smile. He smiled back at her, then decided to try something interesting. He placed his hands at her waist, and lifted her high in the air, spinning her around over his head. She laughed cheerfully as her skirt swirled around her, bracing her hands on his shoulders.

When he set her down, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“You know you’re the best, right, Averil?” she said, her happiness hardly contained in her voice.

He was glad she couldn’t see his face while hugging him so tightly, because it was flushed red.

 

* * *

 

All day, Averil’s crustaceous sidekick held his tongue. They were two days into this suicide mission, and so far, he had managed to keep his composure and say nothing (at least, that’s what he thought). But after dinner that night, Sebastien had something to say.

“Alright, now, no more of this foolishness,” he declared, pacing back and forth across Averil’s dresser, his many legs clicking and clacking madly. “You want that girl to kiss you, you gotta do it right.”

Averil raised a brow, unsure what the little crab meant.

“Here’s what you do,” Sebastien said. “She likes you, so you just got to get her to let you kiss her. For that, you need _mood_.”

Again, the look in Averil’s eyes was somewhat blank. He wasn’t exactly an expert in women, so creating ‘mood’ wasn’t something he knew how to do. That was more Ansel’s forte than his. Averil raised his hands questioningly.

“I have a plan,” Sebastien supplied, much to his relief. “But you gotta do what I say. Now you listen very carefully.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner that evening, Averil initiated Sebastien’s plan. Carefully (and with many misinterpreted hand signals), he invited the princess to join him for the evening. So far, they had remained on and around land, as most humans did. However, Sebastien reasoned, the water was their strong suit. If Averil wanted the home field advantage, he had to get Erryn to the water.

So he invited her for a boat ride. Nothing fancy, just one of the little rowboats that the castle staff used to traverse the town through the canals. Still, the princess was happy as a clam as the pair of them clambered into the boat at the castle dock. There was a small salt lake on the inland side of the castle, fed by the sea, where they could explore freely.

Erryn chattered contentedly, as Averil leaned out of the boat to push them away from the dock. When he turned around, however, he found that Erryn had commandeered both of the little boat’s oars, and was setting up to row.

Mimicking Erryn herself, Averil raised an eyebrow at her, and placed his hands haughtily on his hips.

“What?” Erryn replied, a sly grin on her face. “I can row just fine.”

Averil rolled his eyes and reached for the right oar. He tried to tug it out of her hand, but she refused to let go. Time to change tactics.

He tugged on the right oar with all of his strength, forcing the princess to abandon the other oar and use both hands. As soon as she let go, Averil sneakily let go of the right oar, and dove for the abandoned left one. He snatched it up before Erryn could switch hands again, and looked at her triumphantly. Now they each held an oar, and had no intention of surrendering.

“Well what now?” Erryn asked. “Looks like an impasse to me.”

Averil shook his head, and motioned for her to slide over. She complied, and he took a seat next to her on the bench. Now she could row on the right, and he on the left, with no trouble at all.

The first few strokes were a little awkward, but they quickly got the hang of rowing together. Sebastien poked his head out of Averil’s pocket to survey their surroundings. Within moments, he had their destination sighted. He surreptitiously tugged on Averil’s sleeve, pointing to a small willow grove across the lake. The ex-merman nodded, and began to carefully steer in that direction. It was perfect for their purposes.

Dusk was beginning to fall all around the castle. The lake glowed with the blue tint of impending moonlight as the boat glided ever closer to the stand of hanging willow branches.

“Averil?”

He turned to look at her, the question written on his face. Instead of his usual strong, confident princess, he found her frowning in concern. It was such a drastic change from her ordinary cheerful self that Averil was instantly worried. Had he done something wrong?

Erryn was hesitant to ask her question. She didn’t meet his eyes, but instead focused her gaze on the oar in her hands. She bit her lip, and took a deep breath before asking.

“Are you,” she began tentatively, “Are you going to- you know, go back...home?”

Surprised by her off-the-wall query, Averil momentarily stopped rowing.

“I’m sorry,” Erryn said quickly. “I didn’t mean to- I just, I was just thinking about how- well, how boring it would be. If you left.”

Her voice grew terribly soft. Her oar lay forgotten in her lap, and she seemed afraid to even look at him. The boat drifted into the shady grove of willow. The gentle sound of the wind blowing through the reeds filled the air, with the soft buzz of the crickets. From above came quiet birdcalls, calling their mates back to the nest.

Averil reached over to put a hand on her shoulder, but found that he lacked the courage. His arm fell limply back to his side, as the princess went on.

“I guess I was just never meant to be left alone behind stone walls,” Erryn murmured. “Everyone always ends up leaving, and I- I hate it.”

She sounded truly miserable.

The oar began to slip out of Erryn’s lap. Averil rescued it before it could fall into the lake, carefully laying both oars down on the bottom of the boat. Taking a deep breath, he gathered up what courage he had, and took her hands in his.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. Her voice was shaking. “I suppose it’s not fair of me to ask you to stay. You’ve got a family at home, and all.”

Unable to let her continue down that path of negative thoughts, Averil placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. Slowly, deliberately, he shook his head ‘no’.

Soft splashes could be heard around the little glade, as some of the local sea life protruded their heads to see what was happening. Among them was Flounder, whose scales practically shivered with excitement.

Erryn’s sky-blue eyes were so close to tears. It was all Averil could do not to just wrap his arms around her. He so desperately wanted to make her feel better- after all, if she would just kiss him, she wouldn’t have anything to worry about. But he couldn’t tell her that.

“You must think I’m so silly,” Erryn confessed, half-laughing. “And to think, we only just met yesterday. It’s ridiculous, really.”

She spoke quickly, talking herself out of her discomfort. As though saying it aloud would somehow make her believe it inside, or at least convince Averil that she believed it. He knew better. Again, Averil shook his head. He kept his eyes locked on hers, unwilling to look away. If he broke the spell now, it would all be lost.

Erryn’s voice faded until it was barely audible.

“If I did ask you to stay,” she whispered breathlessly, “...would you?”

Slowly, Averil nodded.

He felt her fingers tighten against his palms as she squeezed his hands.

Though they sat side by side, as friends, the ex-merman and the princess now faced each other. She was trusting him with her secrets, her feelings. She spoke only truth, and prayed fervently that he would not become yet another disappointment. He held nothing back from her, despite having no words to speak. He let her understand him, in a way no one ever had before. He tried new things with her. She was the one who saw magic in the world where others didn’t. She saw _him._

His heart pounding in his chest, Averil leaned ever closer. There was one simple way to answer her questions and put her mind at ease, and they were so very close.

Letting one hand go, Averil reached forward to brush a stray lock of black hair away from her face. He gently cupped her cheek, willing her to understand what he wanted without overstepping his bounds.

She understood. She leaned forward, intent upon letting him give her his true response.

Suddenly, the boat shook and pitched. Within a splitsecond, before either boy or girl could realize what was happening, they found themselves soaking wet, and gasping for air. Their little rowboat had spontaneously capsized. Fortunately, the water was quite shallow in this part of the lake, so near the trees, which provided them the ability to stand up rather than swim.

Coughing, Erryn swiped her hair out of her face.

“Averil?” she called. “Are you alright?”

Averil clambered to his feet, shaking out his red hair. He nodded in answer to her question, but he wore a decidedly sulky expression. Quickly he checked his pocket for Sebastien, and found that the little crab was still present, though just as wet and grumpy as everyone else.

“That was strange,” Erryn commented, as she tried in vain to wring out her skirt. “We must have hit a log the wrong way or something, I don’t know. We should get back and dry off before we catch cold.”

Averil shrugged, then nodded. He carefully slogged through the mud to retrieve the capsized boat. The pair managed to return their vessel to its rightful orientation and make their way back to the castle, but any hope of a life-transforming kiss was entirely lost.

 

* * *

 

That night, Averil’s thoughts burned with curiosity and suspicion. No boat capsized that quickly, with no warning, and no sign of impact. Certainly none of his friends would have caused it, which left only two options: a complete freak of nature, or intentional sabotage.

Only one person would sabotage such a situation. 

Two days down, and only one to go. As he pulled the covers tightly around himself, Averil swore that the next day, he was _not_ going to let anything stop him. It was crunch time, now or never, the final countdown- and no one, sea witch or otherwise, would get in his way.


	8. Chapter 8: Sunset

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Eight: Sunset

 

The stars flickered in the night sky as the fog rolled in. It blanketed the entire kingdom, dampening every sound. It was a suffocating calm, as though some force commanded the atmosphere itself to sleep. Most of the inhabitants were tucked away carefully in their beds, awaiting the sunrise. Some, however, could not have found the peace to sleep if it had been right in front of them.

A large, furry sheepdog snuffled to himself as he wandered on his nightly rounds. The kitchen scraps had gone out with the garbage, thanks to the snobbish chef Louis, and Carlotta had long since retired for the night. Even Grimsby was nowhere to be seen, most likely having barricaded himself in the library for some late-night reading. The new boy and princess had returned from their outing several hours before, soaked to the bone, and had been nearly invisible since then.

Max shook his head, shaking away his discomfort, and resolved to find his mistress. Perhaps she would let him sleep on the soft rug in front of the hearth in her room tonight.

As usual, Princess Erryn was out on the balcony that overlooked the sea, with her (silent) flute in one hand. She smiled when she saw her fluffy companion, and stooped to give him a hug around the neck. Max nuzzled at her face, his long ears flopping every which-way. The princess mumbled something unintelligible, burying her face in Max’s fur. He sat down, and she tightened her grip on him. Max nuzzled her again, and the princess laughed. Still, the strain in her voice told him that she wasn’t really laughing. That was how Erryn always told him she was unhappy, when she pretended to laugh. Humans didn’t always hear it the way Max did.

“Oh, Max,” Erryn whispered quietly. “What do I do?”

She sat back on the ground, eye-level with her beloved hound, who cocked his head in confusion. His heavy brows covered his eyes, as usual.

“I’m starting to think I really did imagine him, you know,” Erryn said, reaching out a hand to scratch Max behind the ears. His stubby little tail wagged at the sensation.

“It’s just not fair,” Erryn continued with a huff.

Max responded by letting his long tongue loll out of his mouth, more attentive to the scratching than to his mistress.

The breeze picked up. Erryn’s long black hair rippled in the wind, freshly washed after her dip in the salt lake. Her blue eyes were intensely focused, almost haunted. She barely seemed to see the world around her. Her hand scratching behind Max’s ears slowly stopped and fell away.

Max wuffled softly, displeased. He raised his heavy brows to give Erryn a doggy glare, but found that her attention had strayed very, very far away from him. Her flute, too, lay forgotten on the ground. Her eyes gazed off into the distance. Absentmindedly, she bit her lip. Max nudged at Erryn’s hand, but she did not move from her spot. 

Then he heard the sound. Faint, in the distance, was the sound of someone singing. It was a somewhat familiar voice, but Max couldn’t place it. He only knew that it wasn’t anyone he knew well. Instinctively, the sheepdog rose to his feet, searching out the source of the sound.

A few moments after Max’s ears perked up, so did his lady’s. Erryn gasped when she heard the lyricless tune that stretched out across the sea, capturing her attention instantly. She scrambled to her feet and dove for the balcony rail, looking desperately for its origin.

Max growled when he saw the shadowy figure, down by the beach. He couldn’t make out any familiar details, the fog was too strong. All Max could see was a glowing, golden light hanging from a necklace. That masculine figure was the source of the sound; he was singing as he traversed the beach, gazing up at the cloudy sky. That voice was the only familiar thing about him, but once Max placed it, his hackles were raised instantly. He _did not like_ this person.

Max barked a warning, but found that Erryn didn’t shush him like she usually did when he was loud. In fact, she didn’t say anything at all, she was too distracted by the stranger. The reflection of the golden light shone in her eyes, as they slowly slid out of focus.

Worried, the princess’ furry companion whined. His tail stuck straight up, and his eyes were clearly visible. He shook his head in distaste, realizing that she wasn’t going to pay him any more attention. Without delay, he turned tail and ran to find someone- anyone –who could get the princess back.

 

* * *

 

Of the many things that could be said about the youngest merprince, the most irrefutable was his not being a morning person. Therefore, when the foolhardy Scuttle came soaring in the window screeching Averil’s name at the top of his lungs, it was no surprise that he found himself at the mercy of Averil’s wrath. Within moments, the mute young man had his feathery friend pinned against the headboard of his bed, with enough pressure on his throat to render him quiet.

“What is all this racket?” Sebastien demanded sleepily from the bedside dresser. Averil began to shake his head in exasperation, but paused. His ears pricked as he heard a soft shuffling at the door. Exchanging curious glances with Sebastien, Averil let Scuttle go and got to his feet. Carefully, he crossed to the door and opened it, wondering what it could possibly be.

His feet collided with a warm, furry mass. Looking down, Averil found Max the sheepdog curled up against his door. The dog must have been twitching in his sleep and rubbing up against the door. Now, however, the sound of the opening door had awakened him.

Max leaped to his feet immediately, and in a splitsecond, Averil was accosted with wild barking. Behind him, Sebastien groaned, covering his head with his claws. He wasn’t a morning person either.

Concerned, Averil dropped to his knees and placed his palms around Max’s face, trying to calm the frantic sheepdog. Max’s eyes were wide, and no amount of scratching or rubbing seemed to calm him at all. He danced from foot to foot, nuzzling against Averil’s hands and face in a frightened manner.

“What on earth is going on?” Sebastien growled, looking back and forth between the somewhat-dopey Scuttle and the noisy dog on the floor. Averil shrugged, and mouthed, ‘ _No idea’._

“As if you didn’t know,” Scuttle crowed from the bed. His words were a little raspy, but he was beaming with excitement. “Congratulations, kiddo! We did it!”

Averil stood, and raised his brows in question. Max rammed forcefully into the back of his knees, trying in vain to knock him over.

Scuttle chuckled, his mussed feathers poking up in odd directions.

“The whole town’s buzzing about it,” the seagull said patronizingly. “Everyone’s talking about the princess getting herself hitched this afternoon!”

Where he expected excitement and applause, Scuttle’s revelation was met only with confused stares. He sighed.

“She’s getting _married_ ,” he amended, a scowl briefly crossing his beaky face.

Immediately, Averil’s face contorted with confusion, and some other emotion he couldn’t name. His heart wrenched in his chest. On the one hand, there was the possibility that Scuttle was right, and Erryn had secretly decided she was going to marry Averil, not say anything about it, and surprise him with it...but that was the sort of thing that made him want to know what suspicious bubbles she’d been snorting. More likely, Scuttle was very, very confused.

In the back of his hazy mind, Averil could hear Sebastien berating Scuttle for his foolishness, but his thoughts were too busy connecting the dots. He glanced at Max, who was still dancing frantically around his feet, demanding attention. When he saw Averil looking, the dog barked and raced for the door. He barked again from the hallway, forcing Averil to follow him, dressed only in his nightshirt.

The second-floor landing overlooked the entrance hall, connected by a grand staircase. Max paused at the top of the staircase, growling under his breath. When Averil caught up to him, the voices that echoed up from the entrance hall gave Averil all the explanation he needed.

“Well, my lady, it appears I was mistaken. This, er, mystery man of yours does, in fact...exist.”

There was no mistaking that disdainful voice. That was Grimsby. He didn’t sound particularly happy. Averil leaned over the side of the railing, and found that the old servant and the lady he addressed were not alone down there. A chill raced instantly up his spine.

Erryn looked as lovely as usual, though her dress was a bit nicer today. It was a gaudy pink thing that reached all the way to the floor, with puffy sleeves and pearl lacing. It looked more like what a princess should really wear, and less like Erryn’s usual casual wardrobe. However, Averil’s surprise at the princess paled in comparison to the shock of the person standing next to her.

Next to Erryn was an unfamiliar young man, of about Averil’s build and height. He had short chocolate-brown hair that naturally stuck up a bit at the top, and shockingly bright green eyes. His clothes were simple- a plain white shirt and dark green pants. Curiously, he wore boots like Erryn’s, that came almost up to his knees, and a black belt around his waist, where she wore her sash. His bright white teeth shone in a razor’s-edge smile as Erryn looped her arm through his, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, Averil wished he could growl, as Max did.

“We wish to be married this as soon as possible,” came Erryn’s firm, no-nonsense voice. She was staring down her old butler as though he were no more than scum on her shoe. He seemed very discomforted by her countenance, but as a servant, could say nothing to sway her.

“Of course, my lady,” he said cautiously, “But as you know, these things do take time.”

“This afternoon, Grimsby,” Erryn snapped. Averil and Max both winced at the uncharacteristic sharpness in her tone.

Like a dog that had been struck by its owner, Grimsby backed down immediately. He bowed to the princess, his eyes darkened.

“Yes, my lady,” he said. “As you wish. The wedding ship shall depart at sunset.”

Averil’s heart fell out of his chest and landed, writhing, on the floor at his feet. Or at least, that’s how it felt. He wasn’t sure what to think, or which emotion to feel more. Scuttle’s mindless babbling made more sense now. It also confirmed, at least to some degree, Averil’s suspicions about the previous night, and the rowboat accident. There was no denying it now- _someone_ (and he had a fairly decent idea who) was actively trying to keep the young prince from winning his bet. The way it looked, he didn’t have a human’s chance in Atlantica of succeeding now. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of it.

Unsure of what to do exactly, Averil turned and quickly ran back to his room, with Max hot on his heels. Once they were both inside, he closed the door quickly, even turning the lock for good measure. The blood had drained from his face completely. Scuttle had vanished, but Sebastien immediately asked him what was wrong. Averil said nothing. He couldn’t have answered him, even if he’d had a voice. He sank to his knees, his hands shaking with suppressed rage and heartbreak.

As the sun rose high outside his window, the youngest merprince had to face a truth he’d been running from for a very long time- he had no idea what to do. He was in over his head, and the consequences of a loss now were dire. For the first time since his deal with the sea-witch began, Averil fervently wished that he had his brothers or even his father nearby.

 

* * *

 

For the entire day, the castle buzzed with excitement. Everyone was anxious to meet this new young man who had so suddenly captured the heart of the princess. Averil stayed in his room, and simply listened to the ruckus outside his door without adding to it. More than once, he heard whispering voices outside wonder if it was he whom the princess had chosen, only to be hastily shushed and corrected.

The glowing sun slowly made its way across the sky, casting shadows through Averil’s window and onto the floor. Staring at them reminded the room’s occupant how fleetingly his time was passing. Averil had taken up a lonely seat on the floor at the foot of his bed, and had been nearly immobile all day, entirely lost in thought. He had been _so close_ , but in the end, his opponent was more treacherous than he had expected. Now, Averil couldn’t help but feel that he had lost it all.

The voices of his father and brothers became twisted and gnarled in his mind, hurling insults at him with the same hatred Averil felt toward himself.

 

 _You had to have seen this coming. You’re not_ that _stupid, are you?_

In Averil’s mind, Amery glared disdainfully at him, disappointed in his usually-bright companion.

 

 _You had two whole days to get the girl,_ imaginary Ansel mocked. _Needing three’s just greedy._

 

_Now you’ve done it. Gotten yourself in trouble again, but this time there’s no one to bail you out._

Arren’s hallucinated criticism hurt almost as much as the real thing.

 

Sebastien had long since given up getting Averil to explain. He had managed to piece together the story, after hearing the voices outside the door, but was just as devoid of ideas as the young former merman. Now the little crab just sat quietly at Averil’s feet, wallowing in similar despondence. Without Averil’s upbeat personality to combat his melancholy, Sebastien had succumbed to depression. Scuttle had yet to return.

The time seemed to pass as slowly as a century, yet when the sun finally began to set, Averil wondered where the day had gone. He had only a vague memory of Carlotta knocking on the door at some point, but he hadn’t answered. The orange glow of the sunset was soaking into the cream and brown décor of the room, and reflecting from the golden fixtures. It was as if everything around him sought to remind Averil of his failure. What he wouldn’t give for the cool blues and greens of the oceans.

 

_Before the sun sets on the third day._

 

Those words had seemed so heavily loaded when he took the deal...yet that was nothing in comparison to how much they weighed upon him now. He had risked everything, with the impulse of a child, and now the world was throwing it back in his face. Maybe his father had been right, Averil thought wryly, in some twisted way. No good could come of involvement with humans, even if they weren’t really carnivorous monsters.

The part that hurt the most was the look on Erryn’s face when she had spoken so harshly to Grimsby that morning. She wasn’t a harsh or hating person, the Erryn that Averil had come to know would never have said something so cruel to the old butler. Even when Grimsby had been hard on her, she had responded kindly, with a hug and thanks for his concern. Such a lovely girl, even through all of the hardships in her life...it made sense that she wasn’t perfect, but this was too much. That girl wasn’t Princess Erryn.

Averil sighed, and put his head in his hands. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping to erase the red-orange glow from his sight, but it only penetrated his eyelids all the more. His mind burned with the heat of the sun, it was to much. Even his ears were filled with an atrocious screeching. 

 

Averil raised his head, just in time to see the source of the screeching- Scuttle –flap his way noisily into the room. He was panting for breath, and for the first time since Averil had come to know him, the ridiculous seagull looked completely focused. His eyes were bright, sharp even. He looked almost frightened.

“Averil!” he squawked.

The young man got to his feet, concern written ever so lightly across his face.

“I was-” Scuttle panted. “I was flying- I, well, of course I was flying, and I saw- the watch! The witch! He was- she was? He was watchin’ a mirror, and- it’s her!”

The poor seagull was so distraught, he was barely making sense. Averil shook his head, indicating that he didn’t understand, but Scuttle wasn’t having any of it. His eyes bugged out of his skull as he screeched at the top of his lungs.

“DO YOU HEAR WHAT I’M TELLIN’ YOU?” he squawked loudly. “THE PRINCESS IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!”

For the second time that day, it was obvious that Scuttle was hoping for a better reaction than he got. Sighing heavily, Averil simply shook his head once more, and resumed his place on the floor. He hadn’t known for sure, but the situation was obviously so far out of control that even this confirmation meant little. If it hadn’t been Ursula, it would have been her minions. It was no shock to hear that the witch was interfering. That much had been clear a while ago.

Scuttle’s beak dropped open.

“You- you gotta be kiddin’ me!” he hollered. “All this, and you- you’re just givin’ _up?_ ”

Averil scowled at the ground.

Frustrated, Scuttle flapped his bony wings wildly, sending feathers flying everywhere.

“No, sir!” he screeched. “This is- you can’t just- what you need, kid, is some positoovity! You can’t just sit around and wait for it to get better! That girl needs you!”

While Averil only raised his brow at the gull’s questionable choice of vocabulary, it seemed that Sebastien was the one who really caught Scuttle’s point. He developed a scowl to match Averil’s, which sent him about halfway back to his normal grumpy expression.

“Poseidon help me, the bird’s got a point,” the grouchy crab said darkly. “Listen here young man. We’ve indulged you long enough. Now you get your tail out of this room and go do what you came here to do.”

Averil shook his head emphatically, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastien’s scowl deepened.

“I did not come all the way to the human world,” he growled, “Just to watch you flounder about like a fish out of water! Do you want to be human or not?”

The tears of frustration and hate that had been building all day long began to sting as they filled Averil’s eyes. He was frozen, stuck in place. Half of him just wanted to lay here and wait. Better that he die a merman stranded on land than in the clutches of the sea witch. The other half...desperately wanted to make a break for the finish line. What did he have left to lose?

Slowly- very slowly –Averil nodded his head. Yes. He wanted to be human. More than that, he wanted to be with Erryn. No self-respecting merman would leave an innocent girl in the tentacles of the deadliest being under the sea- and no man who claimed to love her would even entertain the thought.

 A harsh pinch on his arm startled Averil back into reality. He glanced down, and saw Sebastien glaring at him.

“Get going!” the crab ordered. “We’ll do what we can.”

With his mouth set in a grim line, Averil nodded his understanding. He crossed to the door, took a deep breath, and unlocked it.... 

He stepped waveringly into the hallway. Then, more confidently, he strode for the landing...where he broke into a run.

As Prince Averil of Atlantica emerged from the castle gate and raced for the ship docks, a loud, squawking seagull soared overhead, a small, red crab in its beak. Scuttle swooped down and dropped Sebastien into the water, then soared off toward the wedding ship. It was several hundred meters out into the ocean, but that didn’t stop Averil from plunging straight into the sea, diving in headfirst. He quickly recalled how to swim as humans did, and poured all of his energy into it, stretching out his arms and kicking himself forcefully forward.

The water was warm at the surface, where it soaked in the sunlight, but Averil could feel the familiar cool just beneath him. It was as if contact with the water gave him the strength that he needed, providing him with all of the support deserved by a sea prince. The familiar feel of his wet hair against his neck and forehead seemed to remind him of who he really was. Suddenly, he felt empowered, and confident. Forgetting all of his failings, Averil swore to himself that he was going to do everything he could (and anything it took) to save his princess.

 

* * *

 

The wedding was as extravagant as could be managed, considering how quickly it was put together. Still, the members of court and higher nobility were present, to show support for their princess (or out of morbid curiosity). Indeed, the princess was a memorable sight in her wedding gown, though the style was never meant for someone of her tastes. It was some awful off-white thing with puffballs for sleeves, and it trailed the floor like a tablecloth. Still, her azure eyes betrayed none of the discomfort she would ordinarily own up to.

Her impromptu fiancé looked radiant beside her, his charming smile almost _too_ good-looking. The ladies of the court whispered about him unabashedly, wondering how their silly goose of a princess had managed such a catch. Still, some of the more salacious gossips likened him to a venus flytrap, and wondered if his charms might be only skin deep.

All whispering ceased the moment the music began to play. In the interest of saving time, the betrothed couple approached the priest together, arm in arm. The dashing groom wore a smile worthy of a prince. Princess Erryn looked nothing less than intensely focused. She did not frown, but neither did she smile. She kept her eyes on the priest ahead of her, and said not a word, even as the nobles mumbled their gracious praise when she passed.

When they reached the makeshift altar, the wizened old priest grinned toothily at them, and began his speech.

 

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...”_

“CAW!”

_“...to celebrate the union of...”_

“CAW! CAW!”

 

The wedding guests began to look around, as an obnoxiously loud birdcall filled the air. Soon, it was joined by another...and another...suddenly, the air was filled with the awful calling of birds of all shapes and sizes.

They swooped down upon the ship as birds of prey, every single one of them aiming for the groom. The people shrieked and covered their heads. Erryn’s fiancé, the disguised Ursula, swiped overhead, screeching for them to get away. His- her? –green eyes narrowed in rage.

_“Marriage is what brings us together...”_

The old priest droned on, his senility shielding him from the attack of the birds. So too, Princess Erryn made no acknowledgment of the chaos, nor her supposed wedding. She seemed to stand like a paper doll, meant to stand there and be wed without a word.

Unknown to all of them, a crimson-haired young man was carefully climbing his way up the ship’s side, using the ornate molding and décor as hand- and foot-holds. The shrieking calls of Scuttle and his avian acquaintances set the blood pounding in Averil’s ears. He forced himself to climb faster, daunting as the task was. As he climbed, he prayed to Poseidon that he wasn’t too late. From the sound of the chaos on deck, Scuttle had been successful in his stalling, but that would only work for so long.

When he finally reached the top deck, Averil was amazed at the pandemonium Scuttle had created. It wasn’t just birds, anymore. Starfish, dolphins, sea lions- all manner of sea creatures had lent themselves to their aid. The witch-turned-groom was drenched from head to toe, and his clothes were dotted with clinging starfish. He was glaring at the seagull directly in front of him, and screaming with anger. Several feet away, a perturbed Grimsby fought to hold on to Max, who was barking loudly and struggling to break away from his leash. The dog looked madder than anyone had ever seen him, including Averil.

Then, suddenly, as if by magic, Max was free. His leash was no longer even attached to his collar. The large sheepdog hurled himself across the deck at the ersatz fiancé, barking furiously. Only Averil caught sight of the completely undamaged leash as it vanished behind Grimsby’s back. He was impressed- the old man had a knack for sleight of hand.

Max bowled the sea-witch over, using his superior weight to drag her- him –to the floor. In one powerful snap of his jaws, he snatched up the golden nautilus shell necklace that hung around the young man’s neck and ripped it free, sending it flying through the air. Averil’s stomach shifted as he realized the he recognized that necklace. How had he not seen it before?

The shell hit the wooden deck and shattered like glass, golden shards scattering everywhere. Instantly, a puff of glowing air was released, shifting and swirling like gold dust in the wind. From it came the echo of a haunting voice, singing a lyricless song that struck chords with everyone on deck...even the princess. She cried out and put a hand to her head, then fell to her knees. Her eyes glowed briefly golden, then returned to their usual sky-blue. Gasping in surprise, Erryn frantically looked around, searching for an explanation.

Averil went dead white, and took a step back as he felt his own voice being drawn back toward him. A chill ran through his veins. He reached for the ship railing to steady himself, fearing that the reconnection of his voice to his body might be as painful as the original transformation. Fortunately, as the glowing orb approached, he realized that it was not cold and harsh at all- no, it was _warm_. It called to him, as if it knew where it truly belonged.

He held very, _very_ still. His voice, echoing from the glowing orb, grew louder and more confident, in a complete reversal of its original hesitant state. Carefully, Averil let a small smile spread across his face. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. When he went to exhale, a glorious, lovely _sound_ escaped his throat. His own voice, as though it had never been gone from him, was now back in his control. The witch’s spell was, for better or worse, finally broken.

When he opened his eyes, Averil found the one beautiful face he wanted to see more than anything in the world staring back at him. Well, her and everyone else on the ship- seems Averil’s sudden arrival and vocal display had caused somewhat of a commotion. Now, all eyes were on the pair of them, as Erryn slowly got to her feet. Her veil fell to the floor, forgotten. Shivering slightly, Erryn took a hesitant step toward him, unwanted tears filling her eyes.

“Averil..?” she breathed softly, in complete awe. Her hand covered her mouth in an instant.

Then, like the sixteen-year-old idiot that he was, Averil did the single stupidest thing possible.

He just nodded.

The next thing he knew, the princess had hiked up her dress, strode forward and snatched him by his collar. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, but she never took her eyes off him.

“You can _talk_ ,” she said raspily.

“Yes,” he answered, his newly returned voice quiet. “I can.”

“You didn’t _tell me._ ”

“I couldn’t.”

Averil felt his cheeks redden, knowing he had no good explanation for his behavior. At least, none that she would believe.

Erryn’s lip trembled.

“It was you, then. All the time,” she said softly. “You were the one who saved me from the shipwreck. I thought I was going mad...and you were right in front of me.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you,” Averil replied, reaching for her hand. He pulled her close to him, wrapping her in his arms like the precious thing she was. He had fought hard for his princess, won her, and now he wasn’t letting anyone stop him from having her.

“Why?” Erryn asked, her voice no more than a whisper. “Why couldn’t you just tell me?”

Before he could even open his mouth to answer, a sharp, sudden pain lanced its way up his spine. Unable to control it, Averil’s back arched, and he let out a painful scream. Blinking through the new spots in his vision, he registered one horrible, agonizing fact:

The sun had set on the third day. He was out of time.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Royale

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Nine: Battle Royale

 

The sun had set on the third day. He was out of time.

Averil’s entire body felt like it was on fire. His face was contorted with pain, as he felt the beginnings of the transformation back to his original form.

“Averil?!” Erryn asked, panicked. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, blinking through the pain. He tried to answer her, but he couldn’t manage to make his voice obey. Instead he choked on his words, while his mind raced at a hundred miles per hour.

 _Run_ , he desperately wanted to tell her. _Get away from here!_

But there was no escaping this. They were on a ship, out at sea, and the only escape lay in the deep ocean waters. Averil screwed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, preparing for the inevitability of what must come next.

Across the deck rang out the sound of dark, merciless laughter. All eyes (save Averil’s) turned to the forgotten fiancé, who was getting to his feet. He shoved Max away, still chuckling, and raised his hands to the sky, green eyes alight with mirth.

“You’re too late,” he hissed, his voice the slippery, smooth voice of the sea witch.

Suddenly, lightning lanced from his hands as the sky darkened overhead. His- her –laughter was nothing short of maniacal now. His skin began to turn violet, as Ursula’s true form emerged. Her torso and tentacles tore through the groom’s clothes, as her hair went white. In less than five seconds, the greatest terror of the seas was back to her full potential.

Erryn stepped back in fear, and found that Averil’s clothes had also been shredded. Her eyes widened when she realized why.

He lay on the ground, sweating, and where his legs should have been...

She gulped.

“You’re TOO LATE!” screeched the sea witch. The poor, confused people ran for cover as she clawed her way across the deck, grabbing Averil by the arm. He cried out in a mixture of pain and anger as she dragged him up to the ship’s railing, his long, turquoise tail there for the world to see.

Ursula turned to Erryn, and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. Clutching the merprince to her chest, she brazenly reached out with her free hand to pinch Erryn’s cheek.

“So long, sweetheart,” she crooned. Even as Averil fought tooth and nail to get away from her, the witch casually threw them both over the side of the ship, plummeting down into the water below.

The atmosphere on the deck was paralyzed with fear and shock. Princess Erryn stood, with her hand at her mouth, shaking like a leaf. Grimsby appeared from behind, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her, but it did no good.

“Did you see him, Grim?” the shaken girl whispered. “He couldn’t- that’s- without his voice, there was no- no way...he...”

“My lady, I...” Grim tried, but it was clear that he was just as shocked as she.

Erryn shook her head, trying to clear it of her misunderstanding.

“Grimsby,” she said softly. “He’s a _merman_.” 

* * *

 

“Let go!” Averil snarled, attempting to pry his arm from the sea witch’s firm grip as she towed him mercilessly through the water. The ache of the transformation had mostly ebbed, but it simply left room for the pain of the witch’s betrayal. Now it fueled Averil’s hatred and rage.

“Oh hush, little prince, it’s not even you I’m after,” Ursula snapped as she dragged him along. Frustrated by the merman’s violent fight against her, she tightened her hand almost enough to bruise. Her minions, the eels, materialized at her side, hissing excitedly.

“If you’re tired of me already, then lemme go,” Averil challenged. “See how long it takes before I-”

_“Ursula! Stop!”_

Both Averil and his captor stopped short at the sound of that familiar, booming voice. When he turned, Averil couldn’t believe it. He had to blink a few times before he truly accepted the sight before him.

There was his father, the great King Triton, trident in hand, and looking angrier than Averil had ever seen him in his life- and that included the destruction of his grotto. Now, Triton looked nothing short of livid. Sebastien was perched on the King’s shoulder, which explained how he had come to know of Averil’s plight. But that wasn’t all.

The entire royal family of Atlantica had turned out to rescue their lost one. At Triton’s right hand floated Crown Prince Arren, and behind them, the other five brothers, all of them armed to the teeth. Arren and Allan held their swords, Amery his spear, and Ansel his glaive. Alec was casually flipping daggers in both hands, though his eyes burned with a fire that was not casual at all. Antony had his arms crossed over his brawny chest, just daring the sea witch and her meager power to test his strength. Last but not least, Amery had thoughtfully strapped Averil’s silver shield across his back (not that the younger was in any position to use it).

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ursula began to chuckle under her breath.

“Why, King Triton,” she drawled. “How are you? I see you’ve brought your boys along, perhaps we can have a playdate.”

“Let him go,” Triton intoned menacingly, causing shivers to race up Averil’s spine. He nearly went limp in Ursula’s clutches.

“Not a chance, Triton,” Ursula replied harshly. “He’s _mine_.”

A malicious grin spread slowly across her face.

“We made a deal,” she finished smoothly. With a snap of her fingers, she magically produced the golden scroll, complete with Averil’s scratchy signature at the bottom.

Without even looking at his father, Averil hung his head.

“Dad, I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I just...I had to.”

That was it. No apologizing for doing it, no frantic begging for forgiveness. After all this time, he had managed to come so far- that would seem meaningless if he threw it aside now.

Snarling, Triton raised his trident and prepared to blast the scroll to smithereens, but Ursula merely grinned. When that flash of golden light collided with the scroll, she and Averil were only knocked back a few feet. When the bubbles cleared, the scroll remained in her hand, untouched.

“The contract’s legal,” Ursula said mildly. “Binding, and complete. Unbreakable, even for you.”

“Averil!” Arren snapped from behind his father, glaring at his youngest brother.

“I know!” the younger replied angrily. He tore his arm out of Ursula’s hand, but found that his way was instantly blocked by Ursula’s eel minions. They hissed menacingly at him.

“Of course...”

That drawl seemed to be Ursula’s signature move. Averil’s blood went cold at the sound of it.

“I’ve always been a girl with an eye for a bargain,” the sea-witch added, her voice oozing with implication. She drifted in until she was an inch from Triton’s face. The old man seemed put off by her approach, and moved to keep his trident between them.

Ursula snapped her fingers. In an instant, her magical scroll manifested itself into a whirlwind of golden power, just as it had when she had first given Averil his legs. It raced toward him, enveloping him in magic. For the second time today- and he was getting quite tired of it –Averil felt his body shift uncomfortably. He was shrinking, and growing an oddly disgusting feel to his skin. He was suddenly reminded of the many wailing polyps that decorated Ursula’s ‘garden’. Now he knew how she got them.

“A son of the Sea King is a precious commodity, you know,” Ursula stated matter-of-factly. “But I might be persuaded to make an exchange...for someone even better.”

Every single one of the present mermen tensed uncomfortably. Her methods were cruel, but obvious. Now that they had the clear picture, they were trapped in her web of deals and deceit.

“Father...” Allan began, but his elder brother cut him off.

“You’re not seriously considering anything, are you?” Arren asked sharply.

The Sea King did not answer, his blue eyes troubled. Before this day, he might have chosen differently, but after three days of thinking that his youngest son could have been dead...his perspective had somewhat changed.

“Arren, look at Averil,” hissed Alec. His eyes were locked onto his little brother, who was shaking his polyp-y head violently. They could all see the trap clear as day, but there was nothing to be done but swim into it. Averil was making his own opinion known as well as he could.

The brothers exchanged worried glances, each of them fearing their father’s judgment.

After a moment of silence, the king turned to his eldest son.

“Arren,” he asked quietly, “Is there anything you wouldn’t do for your brother?”

Arren looked at Averil, first, meeting his eyes squarely. Without turning back to his father, he answered in a firm, clear voice, as though there were no thinking required.

“No,” he said simply. “Nothing.”

The golden-haired eldest prince of the sea slowly backed away from his father.

Without another word, King Triton raised his trident. Sensing his intention, Ursula snapped her fingers, returning the scroll to her hand (and Averil to his original form). No sooner had it materialized in her grip than Triton released his power, blasting Averil’s name out of place on the contract and replacing it with his own.

It all happened in an instant, or so it seemed. Averil cried out in protest, but he was too late to keep the sea witch’s power from reducing his father to the shape of an ugly little polyp. The royal crown and trident floated slowly to the sea floor, as the former King Triton bowed his knobbly head in sadness.

Averil sank to the floor, speechless, his tail folding underneath him.

“Dad...” he said hoarsely. Then, blinking, he shook his head. His eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed in anger.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?” he spat, rolling his eyes. “How do you think I got _into_ this mess?”

Behind him, the sound of Ursula’s cackling filled the sea. She reached down and plucked up Triton’s crown, placing it smugly atop her own white-crested head. Her eyes were bloodshot and crazed. The trident she took up in her hand, where it immediately began to glow golden.

“At last,” she hissed. “It’s mine.”

The princes kept their eyes on her, all of them tensed and ready to move at the slightest sound. Arren’s grip was white-knuckled on the hilt of his broadsword. Allan reached forward and grabbed Averil by the wrist, pulling him up and away from the threat. Alec had stopped flipping his daggers from hand to hand, and now held them securely in his fists. However, judging by the shadow looming over Ursula’s shoulder, they weren’t going to be the ones to get in the first shot. They held their breath, all seven together.

Unbeknownst to the power-crazed witch, she had a few more problems than just a legion of sea-princes. Someone else had a grudge to settle with her. After all, you don’t mess with a bride on her wedding day.

_CRACK._

The witch flinched and cried out as the wooden oar nearly split itself against the back of her skull. When she turned, it was no sea creature that she found, but none other than Princess Erryn. She had torn off the sleeves and hem of her wedding dress; it now hung in tatters over her pale skin. For a human, she was holding her breath spectacularly well as she floated under the water. She gripped the oar in both hands, ready to swing it again. Still, it was too dangerous- at this range, the best-case scenario was her drowning.

In a splitsecond, both Ursula and Averil reacted.

Averil shot forward, pushing Erryn out of range of the witch’s claws.

“Go, swim!” he shouted as he felt Ursula’s nails sink into his tailfin. He was stuck in place now, but Erryn was free.

Erryn shook her head defiantly, but it was clear that she was running out of breath. Her face was taking on a blue tinge that Averil was sure wasn’t from the water.

As the sea-witch dragged him back, Averil growled to himself. He had to pick a girl as stubborn as he was, didn’t he?

“Alec!” he called. Instantly, in a streak of green, Alec shot past him. He took Erryn’s arm and forcibly began pulling her toward the surface. Allan drifted to the sea floor where the polyp that was King Triton hovered. The second son leaned in close, whispering hastily.

Glaring, Ursula dragged Averil to the ground, trapping him with her tentacles, the sharp end of the trident pointed at his chest.

“After them,” she ordered her eels, and they took off after the princess and her escort.

Now, gold and yellow fins flashed past them as Arren and Ansel dove into action. They raced after the eels, and quickly managed to catch up, but the slippery little minions were difficult targets for such large weapons as Arren’s broadsword and Ansel’s glaive. Before they knew it, the two mermen were being led on a wild goose chase. The eels twined and danced around each other, confusing the boys’ sightlines, hissing wildly. Even the speedy Ansel couldn’t keep them in his vision for more than a splitsecond.

“Don’t fool with me, you little brat,” Ursula threatened Averil, her eyes bulging and bloodshot. “The power of the entire _ocean_ is mine!” She turned and raised the trident, aiming for Erryn and Alec, who were very near the surface.

“Say goodbye to your sweetheart,” she cooed evilly.

“Alec!” Averil hollered desperately.

A few feet from the surface, Alec whirled around. He threw Erryn half out of the water so she could breathe, but his panic showed on his face. From here, they were sitting ducks, and he was too far away to use his daggers as throwing weapons.

“Oy!”

This time it was a red-orange blur that came between the sea-witch and her prey. Antony collided with Ursula at full speed, knocking the trident out of its intended path before she could release her spell.

“Watch who you’re calling ‘brat’!” he snarled, his own royal fury finally in play. “That’s _my_ little brother you’re talking about, and the only one who gets to call him ‘brat’ is _me!_ ” Antony’s cornflower blue eyes were narrowed in rage, his muscles bulging as he flexed.

Antony reached out and grasped one of Ursula’s tentacles in his powerful fist. He mustered his full strength and pulled her forcibly away from Averil. She snarled in rage, and fought to aim the trident at him, but he had the advantage. Antony pulled and yanked, successfully keeping the witch from regaining her balance.

Meanwhile the less-noticeable Amery took Averil’s arm and pulled from the other side, releasing him from her hold.

Amery shoved Averil away, pointing after Alec and Erryn. His generally grim expression had become fully focused. The Amery who was usually uninterested in the world around him had now decided to give his utmost attention. The intensity of his smoldering gaze was unnerving in its full capacity.

“Go!” he shouted. “We’ll take care of this!”

Nodding, Averil sped off after his lady, intent to get her away from the fight as quickly as possible.

Amery leveled his spear and went to his twin’s aid. Within moments, the pair of them were circling the furious Ursula like a whirlpool, Amery slashing with his spear, Antony yanking at her tentacles. They did no great damage, as expected, but it served to distract her long enough for Averil to get clear.

Averil raced through the water, his fins swishing furiously. He could see the outline of the rowboat Erryn must have borrowed, as well as his brother’s tail. At the surface, Averil nearly exploded out of the water next to Alec, breathing heavily. He shook the water out of his scarlet hair.

“Averil!”

Erryn nearly pitched herself out of the boat trying to reach him. He had no shirt she could grab, so she settled to cup his face with one hand. The sky above had turned dark as pitch, stormy thunder clouds swirling into a frightening hurricane. The waves were no longer calm; now they danced with the lightning, tossing about frantically.

“Are you okay?” she demanded. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” Averil stammered, blinking. He could have sworn she was upset with him, but there was something under the ferocity of her voice…

She sighed gratefully, and sat back.

“Don’t scare me like that,” she chastised him, as she began wringing out her long, black hair. She sounded like he had simply chosen to do something a bit dangerous, like stay out all night, not grown fins and started an oceanic war. Something was clearly wrong with this girl and her priorities. Still, Averil wasn’t complaining.

“Listen, you have to get out of here,” he insisted, his gaze flicking nervously back and forth. “That witch-”

But Erryn was already shaking her head.

“I’m not leaving you,” she said firmly. “It took me this long to find you in the first place, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“You’ll _drown_ ,” Averil protested. His knuckles were white against the side of the boat. The water beneath him was growing uncomfortably cold. Colder than it should have been. The sky was laced with lightning. It was hauntingly reminiscent of the first night Averil and Erryn had ‘met’, and the shipwreck.

“No!”

Averil flinched. That was the first time he had ever heard Erryn truly raise her voice. Only then did he remember how she felt about being left behind. He was concerned for her safety, but she seemed inexplicably more interested in his.

The water began to chill and bubble, sending shivers up everyone’s spine. Suddenly, without warning, it was as though a mountain grew between the princess and the two merprinces. It was a golden mass rising up, knocking all three of them aside. Erryn shrieked as her little boat toppled, sending her into the water once more. Alec and Averil grasped arms, holding on for dear life, as they were carried up, into the air, by an enormous, terrifying figure.

Ursula the sea-witch had used the trident’s power (or perhaps her own magic) to enhance her physical figure. She was now a hundred feet tall, a giantess with octopus tentacles, emerging from the torrential waves like a legendary kraken. Alec and Averil clung to her crown, searching the waters for any sign of the princess. As soon as they saw her head and shoulders appear above water, they glanced at one another.

Blue eyes met steely gray, and both understood. As one, the brothers used their powerful tails to leap off and away from the giant-witch, falling a hundred feet to the icy water below. Alec raised his forearms and crashed into the water like a cannon blast, followed by his brother (who managed with a bit more grace). They surfaced, somehow fighting the urge to laugh hysterically at their own antics. From the crinkle around Alec’s eyes, Averil could tell that there was some small part of his brother that thought this was a grand adventure.

Their battle glee vanished quickly, as they became the targets of Ursula’s attention.

“You _pitiful, insignificant **fools**!”_ she boomed, her voice magnified above even the thunder. Averil fought his way to Erryn’s side through the crashing waves, pulling her close to him. If they were going to die, he wasn’t going to let either of them do it alone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Averil wondered if her subsequent shiver was due to the cold, or the feel of his scaly tail against her feet. He shoved the thought aside.

 _“Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!”_ Ursula thundered, raising the oversized trident to the thundery sky. Lightning crackled and flashed around her, as the winds picked up speed.

She lowered the tip to the water and drew it in a large circle. Obeying her commands, the water itself began to circle and spin, forming a dangerous whirlpool the size of Erryn’s castle.

 _“The waves obey my every **whim** ,”_ the witch cackled. With a sly grin, she flicked the trident. The water responded in a large wave, and Averil felt its heavy drag pulling him out of Erryn’s grasp. He clung tighter, but the power of the ocean was no longer on his side. The cool waters that once gave him strength had become a toxic entity, eager to destroy him. 

“Erryn!” he shouted desperately as her pale hand was torn away from his.

“Averil!” Erryn screamed as the waves carried him away, tossing him into Ursula’s whirlpool of death. Through the darkness and the mounting hurricane, she could barely see a thing. It was freezing cold, and the only person she knew was now gone. Even his brother was nowhere to be seen, having vanished somewhere beneath the waves.

When she turned back, the princess saw only a black and violet octopus tentacle descending toward her. Then, her world went black. 

* * *

 

The swirl of green and white froth that surrounded Averil nearly blocked his vision completely. Only the firm feeling of muddy ground against his palms told him that he was still alive. The wind whistled in his ears the way it did on land.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself at the bottom of Ursula’s whirlpool. She had used her waves to strand him there, trapped and at her mercy. The water swirled around him at dangerously high speed, spraying him with saltwater. He blinked in frustration- in this combination of wind and water, he could hardly see.

Suddenly, heat bloomed to his left. Terrifying heat that flashed and disappeared, like lightning. Averil dove right, rubbing vigorously at his eyes. With a loud _crack_ , he felt another flash of heat in front of him. The witch was toying with him, or so it seemed.

Her dug his nails into the mud, tensing his fists.

“Come down here and fight me to my face!” he shouted up to the witch, his voice cracking with the strain of trying to be heard over the rushing waves and thunder.

Ursula cackled madly, and pointed the trident. She shot another blast of lightning at him, which missed by mere inches.

 _“Don’t tempt me, little prince,”_ she thundered. _“Or didn’t anyone ever teach you to be careful what you wish for?”_

Averil had to quickly dive aside to avoid another strike.

 _“You’ve no one to blame but yourself!”_ Ursula bellowed.

Averil’s heart began to sink. He was as trapped as a goldfish in a glass bowl, with no way to escape. The intensity of the whirlpool’s edges kept him from the water, and simultaneously kept anyone from coming to his rescue. Anyone with fins would be shredded by the water’s sheer speed.

It would take a miracle to save him now. 

* * *

 

The howl of the wind was impossible to ignore, even for the unconscious.

The princess opened bleary eyes, her head pounding. Blinking water out of her eyes, she coughed harshly.

“Good, you’re alive.”

That low voice was not one Erryn recognized. She sat up quickly, heart racing. Her eyes fell upon a handsome young man, somewhat older than Averil. He was visible only from the torso up, his lower half hidden by the edge of the ship.

Ship?

Glancing around, Erryn realized that she was no longer in the water. Beneath her hands and feet was solid wood, if soaking and half-rotten. This ship was certainly not in sailing condition. There were holes everywhere, the sort blown in by cannonballs and torn by sharp rocks. Only the high winds were keeping the wreck afloat at all, caught up in the spinning force of Ursula’s whirlpool. It was dragging all sorts of driftwood and debris to the surface, including a few sunken ships.

“Where’s Averil?” Erryn demanded of her rescuer.

“Trapped,” he responded tersely. “We can’t get to him. Even if we could get close, that trident gives her power over every creature with fins.”

Erryn’s mouth set into a grim line, as the wind whipped through her long hair.

“What do I have to do?” she asked, no hesitation in her voice at all.

Dark eyes flashed.

“Listen very closely.” 

* * *

 

 _“So much for true love!”_ the giant witch intoned, her voice booming over the crackling sky.

Ursula raised the trident over her head, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike.

Her target stared defiantly back at her, swiping his crimson hair out of his face, determined to face her to the very last moment.

_Please don’t miss, please don’t miss, have to hold on-_

Pale hands gripped the shuddering wheel. It took all of Erryn’s strength to control it, as the whirlpool dragged against her with the power of the tumultuous ocean.

It happened in mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity. As the lightning lit up the sky, the silhouette of Erryn’s ghost ship rose up behind the witch, its crags and broken edges jutting out dangerously.

Ursula’s lips pulled back across her teeth in a mad grin.

At the bottom of the whirlpool, Averil’s azure eyes twitched in fear.

At just the right moment, Erryn pulled the wheel to the right with every ounce of strength the had. She only had to go against the current for one second to make it. Just one second.

_Please don’t miss._

Suddenly, the sea witch’s bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked ‘O’, and only a choking, gurgling sound escaped. Bluish-gray octopus blood bloomed across her round stomach, followed by a sharp wooden stake.

The ship’s mast had been broken at some point in its former life, leaving it with a pointed and jagged edge that stuck out like a javelin. A large weapon for a large monster. Erryn had pinned the witch like an insect on a card- who knew such a little girl could make such a huge difference?

The ship shook violently as the witch’s giant body shuddered. The crazed light in her eyes faded, glazing over in the twitches of death. The whirlpool began to slow, and then to fill itself in. Averil’s small form vanished under the gathering waves, his face wide with shock. The trident fell from Ursula’s hand and crashed into the water, its power forgotten. It sank quickly, shrinking back to its original size.

The dark storm clouds began to slowly dissipate, leaving only the pinkish-violet glow of early morning. The crashing waves slowed, and were soon no more than ripples across the surface.

Erryn hung on to the ship’s wheel for dear life, clinging to the wood like a monkey as the sea witch’s corpse sank slowly into the water. When the princess was about twenty feet from the water, she remembered her rescuer’s advice, and jumped as far away from the wreckage as she could, to avoid being trapped by the suction.

She smiled triumphantly to herself as she disappeared into the sea, just as the first rays of dawn appeared over the horizon.

The worst was over.


	10. Chapter 10: True Love's Kiss

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Chapter Ten: True Love’s Kiss

 

It took everything Averil had not to swim as fast as he could, as far away as he could. He wanted to just vanish, to disappear into oblivion. Then everyone could just move on without him, and not have to worry about him. Erryn wouldn’t have to square with the fact that the boy she loved rightfully had fins instead of feet. His father wouldn’t have a disappointing youngest son anymore, his brothers wouldn’t have to be ashamed of him anymore.

Averil closed his eyes and floated aimlessly. He the blue-green waters wash over him, trying to gather up his courage. Facing his father on a good day took much of his nerve, but doing so now was almost as crazy as a deal with a witch. Above the surface he could see the glow of dawn, and he wondered if the princess had made it to shore. She could swim just fine, so he wasn’t really worried, but she was surely concerned about him.

Even as he flicked his tail around to head for the surface, Averil felt a cool palm against his shoulder, stopping him.

“She’s fine,” came Arren’s deep rumble. “She headed for land as soon as she got clear. You picked a strong girl, that one.”

Averil turned to face his eldest brother, his expression as neutral as he could make it.

“I suppose you think I’m an idiot,” he said quietly.

“I do,” Arren replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He frowned at his youngest brother, but it wasn’t his usual condescending glare. When Averil raised a brow at him, the older merman shrugged.

“Little brothers are supposed to do idiotic things,” he said casually. “I just don’t think anyone expected something like this from _you_. Alec, maybe, but not you.”

“Well, you might’ve done if anyone ever looked twice at me,” Averil retorted.

“That’s not fair and you know it,” Arren replied sharply. “Everyone was worried sick when you disappeared. You were gone for _three days_ , Averil, didn’t you think we’d care about it? For all we knew, you were dead.”

Averil looked away, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.

“It was my only chance,” he mumbled. “Dad would’ve killed me if I’d said anything. You wouldn’t understand, you never did anything against what Dad said.”

Arren snorted, and raked a hand through his golden blonde hair.

“That’s not true,” he said sagely. “You just weren’t old enough to remember when I did. You should ask Allan sometime, I’m sure he’d love a chance to tell stories about me.”

When Averil said nothing, Arren just sighed. He leaned forward and snagged his little brother around the waist, hoisting him up and tossing him over his shoulder.

“Oy!” Averil yelped. “Put me down!” He squirmed, turquoise tail flipping back and forth with all the strength he had, but it was no use. Arren was much stronger than Averil, as older brothers are wont to be.

“Come on, little brother,” Arren drawled, nearly as cynical as Averil himself. “You’ve got some other brothers to apologize to.”

Fighting tooth and nail all the way, Averil was dragged forcefully back to his family.

They were gathered in a small bunch at the sea floor, where the entire problem had begun. The King had been returned to his former self, but Averil was shocked to see how haggard his appearance was. He had never seen so many worry lines on Triton’s face, and the regal gleam was gone from his eyes. He didn’t even look angry, as Averil had expected. He just looked tired. His trident hung almost listlessly from one hand.

Everyone looked up when Arren arrived, with Averil in tow. Ansel had tied Ursula’s eel minions into a knot, which he and Alec were lazily tossing back and forth like a ball. Amery lay on the sea floor with Antony and Allan, who was carefully wrapping a long bandage around Amery’s chest and stomach. The twins were both mottled with bruises, and looked a little worse for the wear. 

Amery made to sit up, but Allan gently pushed him down.

“Hold still, I said,” he scolded.

A red blush of embarrassment crept across Averil’s cheeks when he realized what must have happened.

“She got her tentacles around him, didn’t she,” he whispered to Arren. The elder nodded discreetly.

“Looks like a couple of cracked ribs,” Arren answered softly. “He’ll be okay, but it was a near thing.”

“Did anyone else get hurt because of me?” Averil asked bitterly.

“Don’t worry about that, he’s fine, just-”

“I can hear you whispering over there,” Amery interrupted loudly, glaring at them.

Arren chuckled.

“See?” he said, speaking at normal volume. “He’s even acting like himself. And to answer your question, everyone else is fine. In a couple of weeks, Amery will be too.”

“You get to do my chores until then, little brat,” Amery added. Despite his harsh tone, he couldn’t help the way his mouth twitched into a smile. Averil hesitantly smiled back, and nodded.

Silence fell, the awkward kind of silence that almost suffocates anyone in the vicinity. The brothers stared at one another, their gazes unsure. Everyone knew what needed to be said, but it seemed that the one who needed to speak was determined to stay silent.

Growling, Arren elbowed his little brother. Averil yelped once again, rubbing at his side, glaring furiously.

“What?” he demanded sulkily.

“You know what,” Arren replied, equally grumpy.

“I’m not apologizing,” Averil insisted.

Allan raised his hands, ever the mediator.

“Averil-” he began, but the younger cut him off before he could say much of anything.

“No!” Averil shouted, his face reddening. “What do you want me to say? I’m not sorry I did it, I’d do it all again if I had to! I couldn’t _breathe_ down here, is that what you all wanted? Poseidon take me now if its so wrong to think of better things!”

Out of breath, Averil huffed and crossed his arms. His face was as red as the coral reef, and he knew he’d probably just made the situation even worse for himself, but subtlety and tact had never been his strong points.

“You really don’t think anyone cares about you, do you.”

That deep, soft voice belonged to none other than King Triton. He stared at his youngest son, who reminded him so much of his beloved Queen, seemingly wondering how he had ever let it get this far. His haunted gaze stirred something in each of his sons as they looked at him. The strongest merman they knew had been brought low by a sixteen-year-old with an attitude problem.

“That’s not...I...I tried, Dad,” Averil mumbled, barely even audible. He screwed his eyes shut, trying not to imagine how his father was going to react to this. He tried not to let his voice waver, but his hands were shaking with the effort.

“I tried to be perfect like everyone else, I really did,” he continued, “But no matter how hard I tried, you just...everyone just brushed me off. You were all so busy trying to see someone just like you, but I just want to be _me_. Is that really too much to ask for?”

Everyone winced a little at that barb.

“Oh, Averil,” Triton sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “No one ever meant...you just...I don’t....”

“We didn’t realize that was how you felt,” Allan supplied quietly.

Averil felt even worse than he already had, if that were even possible, listening to Allan. His distant father was one thing, but this was Allan, who had tucked him in most nights, told him stories, helped with the chores...Averil had never meant to hurt him.

Looking around at his brothers, Averil couldn’t keep down the guilt that was building inside him. No matter how mad he was at his family when this whole thing had begun, he had never intended for anyone to get further involved. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Alec wasn’t supposed to have to cover for him, Amery wasn’t supposed to get hurt.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” he whispered, his crimson head hung low with his intense shame. His voice finally gave way, and now he fought to get the words out.

“I didn’t want anyone to get hurt,” he said hoarsely. “I just wanted to be happy. You weren’t supposed to c-come after me, it was just- I just wanted...”

Averil trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. His shoulders were shuddering with the effort of holding back the tears he absolutely refused to shed. He didn’t know what to do now, everything had fallen apart and it was all his fault, _again_.

A warm arm encircled his shoulders. Averil looked up, expecting to see Allan, and was surprised to find his eldest brother instead. Arren met his eyes squarely.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” he rumbled. “We are _always_ going to come after you. It doesn’t matter what you do, you’re still our little brother, and that’s not something you can run away from. Better get used to being looked after.”

“That’s right,” Triton agreed.

Allan and Antony smiled, while Ansel and Alec traded exasperated looks.

“It’s not like you’re the first one to do something stupid for a girl,” Ansel commented lightly.

“Though you get some bonus points for the whole ‘human’ thing,” Alec finished.

At the mention of humans, everyone went quiet again. It was clear that King Triton had not yet changed his opinion of humans, but he was struggling not to chase his son away from him again. His face was twitching as he tried to find something to say.

Averil drew his arms in, and took a deep breath. 

“They’re not all bad, you know, Dad,” he said softly, trying not to set him off. “Just like merfolk. I mean, I think so. Every human I met was decent enough, anyway.”

Triton balled one hand into a fist.

“That’s different,” he argued carefully. “They didn’t know what you were.”

“That girl did,” Arren interjected. “At the end, even after she knew everything...she still came after him.”

“Seems like she really cares,” Alec added.

Triton stared back and forth between all of his sons- every one of them looked right back, their gazes varying degrees of steely.

Averil took his chance.

“Her name is Erryn Amalia Margarethe von Pomerania,” he said firmly. “She’s a princess, and an orphan, by the way. Her parents are dead.”

“Averil...” Triton said warningly, but it did no good.

“She plays the flute, like Arren,” Averil continued, raising his voice above his father’s dissention. “And she loves plants and things that grow, like Antony does. She likes being outside, and she wants to learn to sail...”

Each new piece of information skewed the king’s opinion, as he was slowly forced away from his original thoughts about ‘spineless harpooning fisheaters’. Hearing this human girl compared to his own children, it was a bit crueler of a technique than anyone would have expected of Averil.

Averil stared his father down, his blue eyes gleaming.

“...and I love her, Dad,” he finished softly.

For a moment, there was a deafening silence that permeated the family meeting. Averil had played the cards in his hand, and now they all had no choice but to wait for the King’s decision. Three days previously, any of them would have sworn twice over that he would never allow his son (or any of the merfolk) within a hundred meters of a human. However, things had changed. It was not yet clear if they had changed for the better, or for the catastrophically worse.

Averil’s heart was close to beating its way out of his chest. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do, no matter what his father said. He had never planned on coming back here like this, had never even considered having to wait at the mercy of the King’s judgment again.

His face was flushed scarlet as he held his breath.

King Triton’s blue eyes were glazed over with concentration. He didn’t seem angry, but it took him quite a while to come to his conclusion.

They could have cut the tension with Alec’s knife.

“Eighteen,” Triton said finally.

Averil blinked, taken aback.

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“In two years, you will be eighteen,” King Triton clarified calmly. He seemed to have regained some of his usual composure, drawing himself up to his full height. Still, the look in his eyes as he gazed as his youngest son was not the harsh stare Averil had become accustomed to.

“In accordance with our laws,” Triton said carefully, “A merman comes of age at eighteen, and is free to make his own choices. That does also apply to members of the royal family.”

Averil’s eyes went wide, even as his heart sank. He didn’t know how to feel, it was so conflicting. His father seemed to be getting with the program on the human front, but who was to say that Erryn would wait for two years? Would he even be able to see her in the meantime?

Still, as he cast his gaze around at his various brothers, they all wore the same expression.

_Take what you can get_.

Slowly, Averil nodded. He tried to keep his face schooled.

“I understand, Father,” he said softly.

“That being said,” the King continued, his eyes suddenly crinkling up at the corners, “We will need to establish relations with our land-dwelling neighbors. So far we have escaped their notice, but now that they know we’re here, it seems we must pay them due attention.”

Alec, Ansel, and Averil all traded very confused looks. Where was he going with this?

After a moment, Arren, Allan, and the twins all adopted slight grins.

“That sounds like a job for an ambassador,” Allan remarked lightly, sweeping his long, auburn hair over his shoulder and out of his face.

“Not just anyone, though,” Arren mused, stroking his beard. “It requires someone with an intimate understanding of humans. We need someone with experience.”

“Someone intelligent,” Amery added dryly.

“Someone who can blend in on land or in the sea,” Antony contributed.

“And a good relationship with the current ruling party would be beneficial,” Triton finished off.

He turned to Averil, trident upraised, as if they floated in the throne room at the palace.

“I hereby charge Prince Averil of Atlantica with the duties of ambassador to the human realm,” he declared, his voice rumbling with power. It sent shivers up the spines of his sons. The two eldest mentally sighed with relief.

“Speak with the voice of Atlantica, and keep faith with our customs,” the King intoned. “Preserve our dignity and might, and establish connections of goodwill as best you are able.”

Almost dizzy with surprise, Averil bowed his head.

“I accept my post,” he said quietly.

Averil looked up when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of his father, which shone with a strength he had never felt so personally. It was as though they were the only two mermen present.

“Never forget who you are, Averil,” King Triton said. “Whether you have fins or feet...you are still my son.”

Unable to answer, Averil simply nodded.

Suddenly and without warning, the surrounding sea echoed with the whooping and hollering of enthusiastic young mermen. Alec and Ansel immediately tackled their youngest brother to the ground, laughing maniacally. They hugged him forcefully, demanding to hear the full story of his adventure, as the elder brothers all smiled and applauded.

Averil carefully extracted himself from his brothers’ grip, his blue eyes soft.

“I’ll tell you all about it, I promise,” he said, “Later.”

“Oh, _that’s_ right,” Alec snickered. He turned to Ansel, the pair of them sporting matching evil grins.

“He’s got a _girlfriend_ ,” they drawled in unison. Averil instantly went red and balled his fists, but he looked away and didn’t answer.

King Triton sighed.

“Well, go on then,” he said sternly. “You’ve got work to do.”

What happened next was one of the most unforgettable moments in the family’s history.

Averil’s face split into a wide smile. His eyes lit up with excitement, as they always had when he discovered something new...though now, they were trained on his father’s face. It was the first time anyone could remember Averil having smiled like that at their father since he was very young.

He launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Triton’s neck, just as he had when he was little. The force of it knocked Triton back, as he stared at his son, completely bewildered.

“Thanks, Dad,” Averil whispered.

Without waiting for a response, Averil let go. As the whole family stared in surprise, he flipped his tail round and began racing for the surface. Within moments, he was nothing but a green and scarlet blur overhead.

The remaining family looked at each other, all lost for words. Where once there were seven, now there were only to be six. The younger trio was down to two. 

“He’ll be okay,” Antony said softly. 

“He’s a good kid,” Allan added.

“A bit dense, maybe...” said Ansel thoughtfully. 

“But he’s got it where it counts,” finished Alec.

“Even if he is an irritating little brat,” Amery conceded.

Arren stroked his beard thoughtfully.

_Brat, indeed..._ he mused. 

* * *

The waves that slowly beat against the shoreline were almost as bad as a ticking clock. With each _whoosh_ , Erryn felt more time passing by. The waves were laughing at her, she just knew it.

She sat on the beach, her off-white wedding dress soaking and torn. It hung off her pale skin like rags, and her long, dark hair was all in tangles. Still, her azure eyes were as focused as ever, scanning the waters for the person she was most anxious to see. He was alive, but there was no knowing if he would ever come back to her.

Beside the princess, on the sand, was an untidy collection of shells, driftwood, and debris- all having washed up nearby after the torrential storm. The ocean sent the trash back to the land it came from, but no matter how much the lady collected, it still did not send her what she wanted.

Erryn pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her hands. She felt like she should have known he wouldn’t come back. _Why_ did she have to make friends with everyone? If she had just ignored him from the beginning, this wouldn’t have been so hard. He was just so _alive_ , the way his eyes lit up every time he saw her. He was kind to her, but never patronizing. Why did it have to be him?

_“Well met, well met, said an old true love...”_

Not for the first time since she had made it back to shore, Erryn found tears spilling down her cheeks. How strange. She should have run out of tears long ago.

_“Well met, well met, said he...”_

Frustrated, she brushed the tears away. It would not do to keep crying until the cows came home. She had lost enough to know. That wretched song about the sailor kept ringing in her ears, mocking her endlessly.

_“I’ve just returned from the salt, salt sea...”_

Suddenly, her eyes widened. That song...it _wasn’t_ in her head...the high, lilting voice that sang it....was _real_...

_“And it’s all for the love of thee.”_

Heart racing, Erryn clambered to her feet. She cast her eyes out to the sea, and found the source of the song. He was only a little ways out, perched precariously on a large rock that stuck up out of the water. That familiar mop of crimson hair was fluttering in the breeze he so loved...and the ends of his tailfins curled up when he met her eyes.

Hesitantly, he smiled at her. In an instant, the princess found herself splashing out into the shallow water, fighting against the waves to reach him.

When she was close enough, Averil held out his hand. She took it gratefully, and he pulled her up onto the rock with him. He drew his tail in, to leave her enough space to sit comfortably.

“I’ve always liked that song,” he said airily. “It’s sad, but it’s just too pretty not to sing.”

Erryn couldn’t keep herself from smiling.

“You certainly have the voice for it,” she said softly. “It’s just how I imagined it would be.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Averil replied quietly. “I would have told you if I could...I tried, but it just...it didn’t really work. I don’t think you would’ve believed me even if I could have said it, though.”

As she always did when she was uncomfortable, Erryn busied herself tucking her stray hair behind her ears, out of her face.

“I can understand that,” she said. “I just wish...”

She trailed off, unsure if she should finish that sentence.

“What?” Averil asked, his curiosity piqued.

Erryn took a deep breath.

“I wish...I’d almost rather you stayed with me, even if you couldn’t speak.”

Without looking at him, Erryn reached over and took Averil’s hand in hers. She held onto him tightly, as though afraid he might vanish again.

“I don’t suppose I’ll ever see you again, will I?” she asked ruefully. Her gaze was locked on his turquoise-green tail. “You saved my life, and in three days you managed to be the best friend I’ve ever had besides Max. Is this really how all of this ends?”

His response caught her entirely off-guard.

“I think that’s probably up to you,” Averil said lightly. His tone with thick with implication, in that irritating manner that only sixteen-year-olds think is amusing. He was baiting her, it was obvious, and the princess did not appreciate it.

“What do you mean?” Erryn asked sharply.

Yawning overdramatically, Averil lay back on the rock, enjoying the sun and the breeze. He closed his eyes, as though he really didn’t care at all.

“Well I’ve got two more years until I’m of age,” he said lazily, “But once I’m eighteen, I can do what I want. Maybe we could work something out.”

Averil’s eyes shot open as he felt cool hands against his side. The gravel scratched against his back as he was shoved forcefully off of the rock. His stomach dropped, and he fell with a _splash_ back into the water.

Shaking his head, he surfaced again, a full Cheshire grin on his face.

Hooting, howling laughter erupted from behind them, further out to sea. Averil turned just in time to see Antony elbow Ansel in the ribs. His brothers all floated there, several meters away, enjoying the show. Arren held their father’s trident in one hand. When he caught Averil looking, he shook his head, and pointed back at Erryn, who had crossed her arms and was glaring at him.

“I think I liked you better when you were mute,” she said, crossing her arms indignantly. “Spit it _out_.”

Sighing, Averil braced his forearms on the rock, and hoisted his torso out of the water.

“Fine,” he said simply. “Then come here and I’ll tell you what I mean.”

Hesitantly, Erryn moved closer, so that they were face to face.

Their blue eyes met. His were deep as the oceans from whence he came, shimmering like the sunlight on the sea. Hers held the pale hue of the distant skies, peaceful and serene, even in the face of her somewhat tumultuous temperament.

“Erryn,” he said softly. She shivered at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. It was the first time he had ever said it, and she loved the way it sounded.

Averil reached out and took her hand. She was surprised to find that his hand was trembling.

“In two years,” he breathed, never taking his eyes from hers. “Will you marry me?”

Erryn squeaked in surprise, her eyes wide with shock, blue gleaming with an incredulous hopefulness.

“Y-you- we- we can’t, can we?” she stuttered. “I mean, you’re- isn’t that a...?”

“If we could,” Averil challenged desperately. “Would you? Don’t think about it, just tell me!”

Suddenly his joking, lighthearted demeanor was gone. His panicked fear was obvious. Fortunately for him, this young merman had selected quite the unusual partner.

Sensing his discomfort, Erryn took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders, and nodded.

“Yes,” she said calmly. “Yes, I would.”

Averil closed his eyes, and sighed with relief. The water that surrounded him began to glow a soft, golden light.

“Good,” he said, his mischievous smile back in place. “It would’ve been pretty embarrassing if you’d said no.”

To her intense shock, Averil shifted his weight so that he could brace him palms on the rock. When he pulled himself out of the water, Erryn saw that his long, turquoise tail had been once again replaced by a pair of ordinary, human legs. The same legs that she had met him with.

No sooner had he become visible than she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she had done several times before. Only this time, the lonely princess pressed her lips to his. Averil put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, as close as they had been when she taught him to dance. It felt so long ago, now. Finally, after all this time, he had won his true love’s kiss. 

When they broke apart, Erryn held Averil as close as she could, their foreheads pressed together.

“I’m not even sure this is _real_ ,” she whispered, awed.

“Oh, it’s real, alright...” Averil replied,

“...and I give it about three seconds before the catcalls start.”

  

* * *

 

_Fin._

_Stand by for epilogue._

 


	11. A Footnote About Merprinces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a little piece of info I posted to keep my readers happy while I struggled with finishing chapter six. I'm tacking it on here, just for reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a little piece of info I posted to keep my readers happy while I struggled with finishing chapter six. I'm tacking it on here, just for reference.

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

**A Footnote About Merprinces**

 

**_Prince Arren_ ** _(Crown Prince, First Brother)_

_Age:_ 26

 _Visual reference:_ Phoebus (Disney’s “Hunchback of Notre Dame”)

Crown Prince Arren is the eldest of the merprinces. He has a goldenrod tail, and blonde hair that he wears short, trimmed just above his ears. He also sports a well-groomed beard. His human torso is well-built, but not overly muscled. His strength radiates from his status. As Arren is the next in line for the throne of Atlantica, he has always been very close to his father, King Triton. He is also one of the four brothers who remembers the late Queen Athena, their mother, clearly.

Arren has always been strained under the pressures of being Crown Prince. He has always been very focused on perfection and order, and rarely takes time out to just have fun.

In personality, Arren is very much like his father. He is overprotective and does not tend to explain himself. He has been known to make rash decisions, particularly regarding his younger brothers. However, his attachment to his family is clear. Overbearing he may be, but if one of his brothers were in real trouble, Arren would be there to help in any way he could. 

Fun Fact: Arren’s one vice is his music- he is a very accomplished musician. He plays the flute and the lyre with ease.

When needed, Arren wields a golden broadsword as his weapon of choice.

 

**_Prince Allan_ ** _(Second Brother)_

_Age:_ 24

 _Visual reference:_ Adam/Beast, human form (Disney’s “Beauty and the Beast”)

Prince Allan is the second of the merprinces, and is known for being the calm that tempers the rest of his family. It comes of playing second fiddle to Arren his entire life, as well as from his closeness to the Queen. Allan was always very attached to his mother, and Athena loved having her baby with her always. While Arren trailed after the King as a child, Allan was always at Athena’s side. Allan was the hardest hit of the young merprinces when the Queen was tragically killed in an accident. That was the worst display of temper Allan has ever shown, in 24 years.

With a deep blue tail and long, wavy, auburn hair, Allan is an almost exact physical replica of King Triton in his younger days. He sports a muscled torso and imposing stature, but he’s really more of a gentle person than his physical build would lead one to believe.

Allan has a kind heart and a firm hand. He takes care of his little brothers in the absence of his father, listening to their worries and solving their problems. He is the best listener in the family. Even Triton and Arren will come to Allan when faced with a difficult decision, seeking his wisdom.

Allan’s biggest weakness is his attachment to his family. He would dive headlong into the pits of hell itself if he thought it would spare his father or brothers pain, regardless of any consequences to himself.

Fun Fact: Allan is a closet romantic. He would never say anything about it to his family, but his biggest desire in life is to find his perfect other half and begin a family, as his parents did. After having a front-row seat to one of the most beautiful marriages in the sea, he wants such happiness for himself.

In combat (which he enters very rarely), Allan wields a shining silver rapier (slim dueling sword).

 

**_Prince Antony_ ** _(Third Brother)_

_Age:_ 21

 _Visual reference:_ Hercules (Disney’s ‘Hercules’)

The third eldest merprince, Prince Antony, is the bear of the family. Twin to the fourth prince, Amery, Antony is nearly always viewed as one half of a coin. Fortunately, this thought doesn’t often bother him.

Like both of his older brothers, Antony has a robust and strongly-built torso. He boasts great strength as his defining factor, and isn’t really known to think overmuch about anything. He much prefers to lend his aid to someone else’s cause. His wavy hair and tail are both a bright shade of orange.

The best word to describe Antony is ‘good-natured’. He has a cheerful disposition, and is friendly to everyone he meets. He’s a bit clueless sometimes, but his good heart wins him points everywhere he goes. Usually.

Sometimes, Antony’s temper gets the best of him. He’s built like a bear, and when someone threatens him or his family, he acts like one. He has no tolerance for people who act badly to one another, like bullies. (The family joke is that one day Antony will meet his soul mate by saving her from a bully, just like in a romantic fairytale. He certainly is the slaying-krakens type.)

When Antony loses his temper, he counts on his twin, Amery, to get his attention and calm him down. Also, when he doesn’t understand something, Amery is the first person he goes to for help. While they are fraternal twins (thus look nothing alike), and have little personality similarities, Antony and Amery make the perfect team, each one picking up where the other leaves off.

Fun Fact: Antony has a passionate love of gardens and sea plants. He has a bit of a green thumb, and has his own garden on palace grounds that he tends to himself.

When it comes to physical violence, Antony prefers to use his own strength over any weapon, and swims to battle with only his fists.

 

**_Prince Amery_ ** _(Fourth Brother)_

_Age:_ 21

 _Visual reference:_ Phillip (Disney’s “Sleeping Beauty”)

Younger twin to Prince Antony, Prince Amery is the bookish, cynical brother. His tail is a dark russet red, and his sandy hair would be just as wavy as his twin’s if he ever grew it out long enough. However, he keeps it trimmed very short, to keep it out of his eyes. Amery is also the first of the younger brothers, who are all of much smaller stature than their elder counterparts. Amery himself is quite slender, which makes him comically small in comparison to his bearlike twin.

Amery can almost always be found with a book in his hand, or holding some type of intellectual conversation with someone. His thirst for knowledge rivals Averil’s, though he is more easily satisfied with simple facts, where Averil desires experience.

At a young age, Amery was labeled among his peers as ‘the nerd’, who was more interested in his books than in interaction with others. Quickly, his brother Antony taught those who said it a lesson. In return, Amery has always stuck up for his twin when it comes to the question of intelligence. Many people like to say that Prince Antony is a mindless jock with no brains to speak of, but no one is foolish enough to say so in Prince Amery’s presence.

Alone, Amery is not terribly talkative, and doesn’t enjoy social interaction. He relies on his twin to rescue him in most social situations. When forced to speak, he can be counted on for a sarcastic remark or cynical quip about his surroundings. He’s not bitter- he just doesn’t understand extroverts. Nine times out of ten, Amery can be found in a corner by himself. He’s happy that way. Still, with Antony around to pick up the social slack, he gets by.

Antony and Amery aren’t your average twins, but they get along okay. Like yin and yang, they complete one another.

Fun Fact: In his spare time, Amery loves not only to read, but also to write. He is incredibly observant of the world around him, and documents everything he observes on paper. He is currently working on a novel, which he refuses to let anyone read (not even Antony) until it is complete.

Amery despises combat of all varieties, but at his brothers’ insistence, he did learn to at least defend himself. He wields a simple spear, the easiest of effective weaponry for someone of his temperament.

 

 

**_Prince Ansel_ ** _(Fifth Brother)_

_Age:_ 19

 _Visual reference:_ Aladdin (Disney’s “Aladdin”)

Prince Ansel is, first and foremost, the family trickster. He loves a good joke. He is known for his combination of good looks and bad behavior, making him quite the ladies’ man. Many a hapless mermaid has fallen for his chocolate eyes and tanned skin, and his shaggy black hair looks like it has never seen a bad hair day. Ansel’s pale yellow tail is unexpectedly bright, but he pulls it off well. Like Amery, Alec, and Averil, Ansel is a thin young man without great muscle tone to speak of. He makes up for it in speed- the only faster swimmer in the family is Averil.

As a child, Ansel was left to himself fairly often. Arren was always trailing after the King, Allan after the Queen, and the twins were either more interested in each other or simply not interested in people at all. After the Queen’s death, Ansel was saddened, but he, Alec, and Averil were too young to really understand what happened. This has, over time, led to a breakdown of communication and understanding between father and sons, beginning with Ansel. After being left to his own devices for good after his mother’s death, Ansel grew up without a clear understanding of the fact that rules were meant to be followed. He began playing tricks and breaking rules early.

If asked, Ansel will say that he doesn’t need his father’s attention. He doesn’t mention ever feeling left out by his family, especially since he has a good working relationship with his younger brothers, Alec and Averil. The elders and Ansel mutually ignore one another, which has so far been a quiet solution.

Fun Fact: Ansel may be popular with the mermaids, but he never, ever makes a promise he doesn’t intend to keep. He doesn’t lead any girl on, and he always makes his intentions clear (long-term or otherwise). He’s a real gentleman when he wants to be, and works to maintain a good reputation. If you catch him in the right mood, he could be the perfect Prince Charming. Just make sure you don’t catch him on one of his fast-and-loose days.

If asked to fight for any reason, Ansel is armed with a long glaive- a pole arm similar to a halberd, with a sharp blade about 18 inches long affixed to the end.

 

**_Prince Alec_ ** _(Sixth Brother)_

_Age:_ 17 and a half

 _Visual reference:_ Jim Hawkins (Disney’s “Treasure Planet”)

Second youngest merprince, Prince Alec, is also widely known for his complete and total disregard for rules. However, unlike Ansel, who seeks only to have a good time, Alec causes bigger issues most of the time. He is loud and has a serious attitude problem- half the time he gets dragged up before King Triton purely because he mouthed off to the wrong person too many times. Alec really tends to butt heads with Arren, because he believes that his brother should mind his own business and stay out of his way. More than once, King Triton has threatened to send his second-youngest son to the palace guard, to teach him some discipline. Their shouting matches are legendary. Somehow, Alec has managed to toe the line, but the threat is always ready and waiting.

Alec is shorter than most of his brothers, and a slight bit stockier than Ansel and Averil. His brown hair he wears long at the top, and shaved to his scalp underneath, save for a small lock of hair that he braids into a rattail. It’s the look of a juvenile delinquent, as Arren tells him constantly, which only makes Alec even more proud of it. His tail is olive green.

Alec is closest with the brothers on either side of him, Ansel and Averil. The three of them are the rebels, the one who don’t care what their father thinks. Alec is easily the most outgoing of the three, often dragging the other two into his troubles. He is Ansel’s wingman, and Averil’s confidante. The bonds between he and Averil rival those of even the twins. Alec would do anything for Averil.

Fun Fact: Alec’s overly rambunctious personality may also stem from his belief that there really isn’t anything special about himself. He doesn’t have any particular talent that he knows of, not like Arren’s music or Antony’s gardening. Getting in trouble isn’t a talent. Alec tends to cover his self-esteem problems by shouting over them and hoping no one notices.

When in combat, Alec wields a pair of twin daggers, one in each hand.

 

**_Prince Averil_ ** _(Seventh Brother)_

_Age:_ 16

 _Visual reference:_ Ariel (genderbent, Disney’s “The Little Mermaid”)

Averil you know, if you’ve read the story at all, so I won’t go into a lot of detail here, but I will mention a couple of interesting facts.

While Alec is clearly Averil’s closest brother, he also holds a soft spot in his heart for Allan. Allan is the closest thing any of the youngest three have to a real mother, as they don’t have terribly clear memories of Queen Athena. Ever since her death, it has been Allan who hears their problems and calms their fears. When he was still very young, Averil had a stint of time where he was plagued by nightmares. Without question, Allan would always allow his little brother to come curl up in his bed when he was scared.

Like Allan and Amery, Averil would normally sit out of a fight if given the chance. However, when asked to arm up and join his brothers, the youngest merprince goes to battle with only a silver shield (which he uses for both offense and defense).

 

This has been A Footnote About Merprinces. I hope you’ve enjoyed this seemingly useless foray into the oddities of Auryn’s mind.


	12. Epilogue: The Seventh Vow

**Fathoms Below**

_A Genderbent Fanfiction_

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

 

Epilogue: The Seventh Vow

Two weeks, one day, and seven hours. That’s how long it took for Averil to get his affairs in order to leave Atlantica. The change from being human-haters to peaceful neighbors proved to be a difficult one for much of the underwater community, but Triton had faith, and most of them did come around eventually. The merfolk had once been perfectly comfortable at the surface, before the death of the Queen, and it only took some persuasion (and a two-year transitional period) for them to do so again.

The surface world, too, took some time to adjust. Given that their first experience with merpeople had involved a murderous sea-witch, it was understandable that they would not warm up to the idea right away. Still, with a little effort and a lot of patience, most of them came to terms with the existence of merpeople.

Averil (and Erryn’s opinion of him) charmed nearly everyone who met him. Grimsby discovered a lovely little tactic that involved setting meeting times right around Erryn’s flute practice, which Averil diligently attended. He loved listening to her play, and she always asked him to sing for her. The old butler developed a bad habit of misreading his pocketwatch and arriving a few minutes late, or finishing up a bit early (a habit he never displayed at any other point in his rigorous schedule). In their loss at what to do, the guests would usually follow the sound of the music, and find the budding royals at their most lovely. Erryn’s silver bell laughter filled the air, and Averil’s ocean-blue eyes never left her face. It was obvious within moments that they had something special, and no one dared to question the intentions of the former merman after seeing such sweetness in his gaze.

Meanwhile, the affianced pair spent the majority of their time studying politics and diplomacy. As ruler and ambassador, they each had a mountain of work that needed doing, ranging from fishing laws to inter-habitat trading systems and currency. It was a long and arduous task, but with support from one another and from their family and friends, Erryn and Averil were able to bloom into the young rulers they were intended to be.

Averil pierced his right ear, and took up wearing a silver stud in the shape of a seashell there. Erryn’s long, black hair grew past her behind and almost to her knees, before Carlotta insisted that she cut it back to waist-length. After she turned eighteen, the princess began twisting her hair up into elegant braided knots during the day, only letting it loose in the evenings after dinner. Erryn and Grimsby together managed to turn Averil into a fairly good dancer, and by the time his first Christmas ball came around, he could not have been picked out of a crowd as the one who once had fins.

For Erryn’s seventeenth birthday, Averil gave her the one thing he knew she had desperately wanted since the day she first saw his fins. He petitioned his father, and was granted permission to bring her to Atlantica for a few days. The magic involved to form a person from human to mer was not easy, and it required a great amount of power to control it properly, but Triton agreed that it was only fair that the girl to marry Averil should at least see his homeland- or home-ocean.

It was the most amazing experience for both of them. Erryn took to the water almost immediately, so excited to be there that she nearly crashed into anything within ten meters. She spun and twirled, her pale blue tail and white seashells flashing, sending bubbles everywhere and giggling at herself until she could hardly breathe. The whole experience was so magical for her, it was something Averil felt he could have watched forever. Though it was a short-lived magic, by the time it was over, the lovebirds were left even closer than before.

Between the trip to Atlantica and the proximity of her castle to the beach, Erryn managed to grow closer to not only Averil, but also his brothers during their two years of waiting. The boys all wanted to know this girl who had stolen their brother’s heart, and she wanted to meet more merfolk who weren’t the same as Averil. She worked hard to remember their names until she got to know them better, and soon, they were fast friends.

Prince Ansel took up the post of secondary human liaison in Atlantica. Every week, he and Crown Prince Arren came to the surface to meet with Averil and Erryn, and more often than not, various other brothers tagged along.

Most of them loved her from the start. Allan, Antony, Alec, and Ansel were all just as interested to know her as she was to know them, and Arren respected her very much for her role in Ursula’s defeat. He hadn’t expected her to be so willing to put her life on the line for Averil’s when he rescued her from the tidal wave, but she had taken his advice and done what had to be done, without hesitation. He had to respect her for that. Plus, he liked having someone to play music with.

Only Amery took some time to get used to the new girl being around. He wasn’t terribly social to begin with, and he also considered humans with a real sense of apprehension. Still, when Erryn offered to bring him human books from the castle library, even the reclusive Amery couldn’t refuse. He sat on the beach for hours, letting the tide wash just up to the tip of his tail, reading until the sun went down. Some days Erryn joined him, reading in companionable silence, until he eventually came to enjoy her company.

Through all of the changes, the lessons, the sleepless nights, the early mornings- through every bit of it, Averil and Erryn remained a beautiful pair.

Princess Erryn grew into a stunning lady of class and composure, and she did eventually achieve her dream of learning to sail. She was fierce and independent, the kind of princess who needed no one to hold her hand or make her decisions. She often said that she felt she could do anything, as long as she had Averil by her side. He was the lighthearted breeze to her strong castle, keeping her from sinking too far into her responsibility and stress. He made her laugh, he told her stories, he sang her songs, doing everything he could to bring life and joy into her world.

Prince Averil gained maturity in leaps and bounds. He became more sure of himself, less uncertain, and began standing on his own two feet (literally). He learned to focus his mind, and was soon known for his shrewdness. He was a fast learner, and the support of his family made a sizable difference in his work ethic. On land, no one knew of him as ‘the wayward youngest son’, no one knew just how many times he’d been late to appointments or forgotten about them altogether.

Averil jumped at his chance for a clean slate, taking his duties as ambassador as seriously as he could. He learned to take the opinions of others in stride, which significantly decreased his number of stupid decisions. Erryn was the strength he needed, keeping him grounded. When he jumped to conclusions, she slowed him down. When he became lost in daydreams, she was always there to call him home. Averil was always a bit quirky (his habit of collecting interesting trinkets remained firmly in place), but by the time they began to plan the wedding, no one on land or in the sea questioned Averil’s competence or his right to marry the princess.

It was to be a simple and elegant affair, per Erryn’s request. They decided that they would marry at sea, to accommodate both families and kingdoms. Erryn had postponed her coronation until her twenty-first year, and would remain ‘Princess’ until then. Prince Averil would retain his title, as was his birthright, but upon Erryn’s coronation to ‘Queen’, he would formally become known as ‘Prince Consort’, and his Atlantican title would defer to that. Of course, no one in the castle really intended to quibble about titles, particularly since Averil himself did not care one bit.

The night before the wedding, the moon glowed particularly brightly in the sky. On the beach below, the prince and princess had lit a small fire, creating a circle of warm, orange glow in the cool darkness. Averil stretched his legs out, leaning back on his palms in the sand, watching the waves slowly roll in. Erryn sat next to him, her knees pulled up to her chest, resting her head on his shoulder as she absentmindedly braided her hair.

She took a deep breath, and sighed.

“We’re getting married tomorrow, you know,” she said matter-of-factly.

Averil nodded against the top of her head.

“I know,” he replied softly. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Erryn murmured. “But not because of you. I just...Averil, no one’s ever done this before. Two years ago, you and your whole life didn’t even _exist_ to us, and now everyone’s going to have to accept you as their prince. How do we know it will even work?”

Averil reached around and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. “We don’t,” he said simply. “But that’s half the fun. It’s boring to do the same thing all the time.”

“I suppose,” Erryn agreed, though Averil could tell that her heart wasn’t in it. Her fingers had fallen slack against her braid as she drifted off into silence. In Averil, silence wasn’t unusual, as he tended to vanish into his own dreamy thoughts. In Erryn, however, silence generally meant she was worried.

“Hey,” Averil said, nudging his lady. A smile danced across his lips as he gave her a simple peck on the cheek. “I have something that might make you feel a little better about it.”

“Did you make me something again?” she asked, suddenly curious. She always liked seeing the things Averil’s skilled hands could create.

“Not quite,” he said, shaking his head. He got to his feet, dusting the sand from his trousers. “But I think you’ll still like it.” Averil put two fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle, which echoed across the open sea like a birdcall.

Instantaneous splashing alerted the princess to the fact that they were not alone. She had wondered why Averil wanted to have a campfire on the beach tonight, and it seemed that he was now going to reveal his reasoning. Carefully, Erryn got to her feet, searching the dark waters for the source of the splash. In a moment or two she was able to locate several dark, familiar heads poking out of the water a little ways out to sea. They swam closer, and Erryn confirmed that they were Averil’s brothers.

A bright smile lit up her face. Erryn hadn’t expected to see her future brothers-in-law until the next day, but it was a nice surprise. She lifted one hand over her head and waved hello.

Averil took her free hand in his, and began towing her toward the water.

“Averil,” Erryn protested. “Can’t they come up tonight? I don’t really want to get wet right now.”

“Not this time,” he responded, his tone kind, but firm. “This is a little more important. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Just come on.”

Mermen and humans met in the shallow waters behind a decently large sandbar, which kept the worst of the waves at bay. Erryn still held tightly to Averil’s hand, lest she lose her balance and wind up soaked all over, instead of just below the knees.

“Princess Erryn,” same the polite greeting of Prince Allan.

“I didn’t expect to see you all tonight, it’s a lovely surprise,” she answered gaily.

“Of course,” Arren said. “We were hoping, Princess, that you might allow us to give you our wedding gift tonight, as it might be a little odd, and we would hate to disrupt anything tomorrow.”

“Odd?” Erryn questioned.

“It’s less of a traditional gift and more of an unfamiliar custom,” explained Amery, glancing back and forth from Averil to Erryn. “In the merworld, we have certain traditions, and there is one that is particularly important that we would like to share with you.”

Blinking, Erryn glanced at Averil. He smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand comfortingly. “It’s okay,” he said soothingly. “It’s nothing too strange, I promise.”

He released her hand and took a step back, leaving Erryn standing alone in front of his brothers. She looked thoroughly confused, but turned her attention back to Arren, hoping he would explain.

“I don’t know if Averil has told you,” Arren began, “But in the mer-world, marriage is considered incredibly sacred, and very binding, moreso than on land. When we marry, we are bound through life and death, in the strongest sense. Part of what makes that connection so strong is communicated through a ceremony called the Binding Vows.”

“The families of the engaged pair play a vital role both in the marriage ceremony and in the couple’s life together,” added Allan, “So the Binding Vows are a way to express that closeness. Not only does the groom choose to take his bride, but his family also chooses to accept and adopt her. The more vows that are made, the stronger the bond. In our case, we have lucky number seven, which is often considered the strongest of all.”

Erryn’s hand slowly drifted to her mouth as she comprehended what they were saying. In a situation where Averil had changed so much for her, and chosen to adopt her life as his own...this was something she had never expected. It warmed her heart from the inside out.

“Do you mind?” Antony asked gently.

Slowly, Erryn shook her head. “I-I don’t mind at all,” she breathed. “It sounds _wonderful_.”

Nodding to one another, the brothers carefully arranged themselves into a semicircle around the princess. Arren cleared his throat and drifted forward.

“Tonight we gather to honor the binding of these two souls,” he intoned, “And with it, the binding of two families, two kingdoms, two worlds.”

“As family, it is our duty and our privilege to add a name to our record,” added Allan. He smiled encouragingly at Erryn, who looked like she might faint with shock.

“With these Binding Vows,” Antony continued, “We draw Erryn into our hearts as our true sister.”

“May she be one with us in love and strength, until the last tide falls,” finished Amery.

From behind her, Erryn felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Averil gave her a smile, excited to see how she responded. He had a feeling this would be a winner in her book, but it was hard to know for sure.

Arren held his posture straight, every bit the regal Crown Prince of Atlantica. His dark brown eyes were firm, but not harsh.

“I, Arren Grannus,” he said formally, “-offer the Vow to Protect. As the reef defends its children from the dangers of open water, so shall we protect you, our sister, from any and all harm that may befall you. We are your shield, that you may live without fear in our embrace. You have our solemn vow.”

Looking at him, Erryn felt a shiver up her spine. The intensity in his dark eyes told her that he meant every word he said. He had saved her once, in the battle against Ursula, and Erryn had no doubt that he would do so again. Arren was not one to do anything halfway. There was no more loyal protector she could have asked for.

What Erryn knew of Arren was mostly tied to his position as eldest son and Crown Prince. While Averil and Arren didn’t always see eye to eye, Erryn had discovered that one only had to find the right incentive to get Arren to show his true colors. He was much like Erryn herself, with many responsibilities to overshadow his passions. The two of them got along rather well. The princess only hoped that she could spend her time as part of their family helping to mend the jagged relationship between Arren and his brothers, particularly Averil and Alec.

Next was Allan. He swept his long auburn hair to the side, smiling softly. He met Erryn’s eyes squarely, and for the first time, Erryn noticed just how alike in the eyes he and Averil were. She imagined that they inherited those eyes from the late Queen. _She must have been very beautiful,_ she thought warmly.

“I, Allan Lyr, offer the Vow to Nurture,” Allan said calmly. “As a mother loves and nurtures her children, so shall we nurture you as our precious sister. We are here for your smiles, your tears, your joy, and your pain. Become one with us in all that you are, so that we may care as intimately for you as we do for one another. You have our solemn vow.”

Erryn smiled, understanding why it was that Averil harbored such strong feelings for the second eldest prince. There was just something about Allan, the way he held himself, that gave off a very caring aura. Many stories had been told over the past two years about Allan’s kindness and wisdom, and looking at him now, Erryn knew that she could completely believe every one.

With a look, Allan passed the proverbial torch to Antony. Grinning widely, the largest-statured brother took his turn.

“I, Antony Carcinus, offer the Vow to Strengthen,” he said firmly. “As the oyster holds firm against the beating of the waves, so shall we help you to hold firm against your foes. May you in your journey abandon weakness and fear, to grow in power and in wisdom. As our sister, our strength is your strength. You have our solemn vow.”

Briefly, the memory of Antony as he was when Erryn first met him flashed across her eyes. He had been covered with bruises, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot. Erryn hadn’t known whether to be shocked or burst out laughing. In fact, it was he that had convinced the princess that she need not be concerned about some of the darker things in life. When she had feared that Averil might one day decide that she wasn’t worth the trouble, it was Antony who brought the smile back to her face. He had such faith, and endless belief in the goodness of people. He had no reservations about humans after meeting Erryn, and was one of the first to be kind to her. Antony was a gentle giant, and she couldn’t help but be extremely pleased to be gaining him as a brother.

Antony reached over and pushed his twin forward, earning himself a quick glare. Amery sighed, but continued on into his portion of the ceremony.

“I, Amery Proteus, offer the Vow to Teach,” he said, sounding a tad bit like Grimsby in his attempt to be both formal and standoffish. “As the clever dolphin learns from its surroundings, so shall you learn from us, all that we have to share. It is our duty and our privilege to offer you all of the wisdom we possess, for your power and dignity as our true sister. You have our solemn vow.”

Amery was the brother that Erryn had worried about the most. Though Averil had told her that Amery wasn’t the most socially adept of his brothers, it was hard to put off the idea that he might just dislike her. Still, with some attention to his hobbies and a little bit of wheedling, she had managed to become decently acquainted with him. He was fiercely intelligent, and was usually a good person to ask if one had questions. Talking with Amery was like talking with Grimsby sometimes, he could be so dry, but that was nothing new for this princess.

They might never be the closest of siblings, but Erryn had confidence that she would find a good brother in Amery.

Putting real effort into keeping his face from falling into its customary scowl, Amery nodded to Ansel. The dark-haired handsomest of the brothers floated forward, his expression unusually serene. He flashed his sparkling smile at Erryn, raking a hand through his ebony locks.

“I, Ansel Napat, offer the Vow to Encourage,” he said, his light tenor voice just short of musical. He sounded like a slightly more polished Averil. It was hard to tell that the two were brothers by mere sight, but they sounded much the same.

“As the white whales of the north travel, hunt, migrate, and feed together, so shall we endeavor to be with you always,” Ansel said. “We are stronger together, all of us as one. As your brothers, we will encourage and support you in every way we can. As seven become eight, may you never more be alone. You have our solemn vow.”

When Ansel’s chocolate eyes met Erryn’s, she realized that Ansel was still very much a mystery to her. It was strange, also, his choice of vow to make, given that Averil had told her that Ansel usually preferred to be alone. The twins had each other in their hearts forever, and the bond between Arren and Allan was almost equally as strong. Ansel fit in with Alec and Averil when he desired to do so, but he spent more time alone than with the two of them. What, then, could incite him to make such a vow of togetherness?

In her heart, Erryn resolved to find the answer to that question.

The mysterious Ansel took his place in line, to be replaced by the last and closest of Averil’s brothers: Alec. From day one, Alec had been very open to Erryn, which Averil had claimed was a rarity. Alec was mistrustful from head to tail, but something about Erryn must have won him somehow. Perhaps it was just the fact that Averil loved her.

Alec crossed his arms and stared Erryn straight in the eye.

“I, Alec Varuna, offer the Vow to Honor,” he said, his tone as intense as Erryn had ever heard it. “As we gain a sister, our kingdom gains a princess. We offer our respect, as well as that of our people. May you grace the realms as not only a treasure of the land, but also of the oceans. From this day, you shall stand among us as our most honored princess. You have our solemn vow.”

Alec’s steely gray eyes were firm as stone. He spoke with an authority beyond his years, asserting himself as the true merprince that he was. It wasn’t a sentiment often shown by the mischievous Alec, but it suited the occasion nicely.

As Alec fell back into the line, the six brothers drew themselves up and spoke in unison.

“These are our Binding Vows.”

“As our precious sister, we bestow upon you a new name, the name by which you will be remembered throughout Atlantican history,” Arren said dutifully.

“May you bear it with pride and grace,” added Allan.

Alec floated forward, trailing his hand through the water. He gathered a cupful in his palm, motioning for Erryn to nod her head. When she had done so, he slowly raised his arm and let the water trickle down upon her dark hair.

“We christen you as our heart-sister, Erryn Lorelei,” he said calmly. “Become one with us, as we become one with you.”

“So mote it be,” they finished all together.

The sound of the wavelets against the sand echoed through the air. For a moment, no one spoke. Erryn raised her head, her eyes sparkling with tears.

“Thank you, all of you,” she whispered, smiling brightly. “I don’t know what else to say, but thank you. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Shaking her head to clear it, she looked around, eyes searching.

“What is it?” Allan asked.

“You said- well, you said something about lucky number seven, earlier,” Erryn said sheepishly. “But by my count we’re only at six. Doesn’t Averil get a vow?” She blushed scarlet, embarrassed by the question. It sounded so self-serving, but she really wanted to know.

Her query was met only by Averil’s light laughter, echoing across the water. When Erryn turned to look at him, she found that Averil was grinning in his most irritating way.

“Of course I get one,” he said. “What good would it be if I didn’t? Mine just fits in a little differently.”

He stepped forward, and took her hand in his. Without hesitation, he sank to one knee in the shallow water. It obscured him about up the waist. Without his shirt, he would have appeared to have taken his original form. His bright blue eyes were glued to Erryn’s.

“I, Averil Nix, offer the final vow,” he said softly, putting deliberate emphasis into every word. This was the seventh vow. In the mer-world, the final vow was the official marriage vow. Though the pomp and circumstance ceremony was the next day, this was the point of no return. As of this vow, no matter what, there was no going back.

“As the Binding Vows bring our families into one, so do I bind my life to yours,” Averil said. “This is the Vow of Love. Two become one, unto the end of time. I offer myself to you, Erryn Lorelei, as you offer yourself to me. May no power of the sea or sky ever render us apart. So mote it be.”

Rising carefully, he cupped Erryn’s cheek in his soft palm. When she nodded, Averil brought his face to hers in a sweet kiss, just as he had done every day for the past two years...and just as he planned to do every day for the rest of his life.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed "Fathoms Below", make sure to check out my latest Disney genderbent work, "Sand in the Glass". 
> 
> A genderbent retelling of the classic Disney movie, with a bit of a dark spin. The city of Agrabah is corrupt from within, and its fate lies in the hands of the reserved Prince Jasmir. But can a prince with no power truly change his destiny? Or is it all going to be up to a simple street rat called Ali?


End file.
